


Una vez en diciembre

by frozenyogurt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Anastasia AU, Amnesia, Gen, Historical References, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 64,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: “Juntos en París.”Al día de hoy, Yurio sigue convencido que quizás su familia escapó a París. Sabe que cuando lo encontraron vagaba cerca de la estación de trenes. Que había pasado poco tiempo desde que las revueltas de San Petersburgo se tomaron el Palacio de Invierno y obligaron al Zar a renunciar a la corona. Quizás en medio de toda aquella confusión su familia se marchó a París. Todavía aguarda aquella esperanza en su corazón, aunque se sienta muy estúpido por considerarlo siquiera.(O el Anastasia AU que nadie estaba pidiendo realmente, pero que aquí está de todas formas)





	1. Capítulo Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que sólo [nylie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie) sabe bien desde cuándo este prompt está vagando por mi cabeza y en parte también en mi computadora. 
> 
> Como pone en el resumen, está basado en la película animada Anastasia (1997), con ciertas libertades creativas porque decidí dejar un poco de lado la trama de Rasputín y concentrarme un poco más en las interacciones de los personajes y el viaje de Yuri para descubrir su pasado. Debo decir que las dinámicas originales de Anya/Dimitri/Vlad están un poco alteradas, más para que encajen las personalidades de Otabek, Yuri y Victor. 
> 
> Como un último disclaimer, es obvio que no tengo una cátedra en historia rusa, aunque hago un esfuerzo gracias a San Google de documentarme lo necesario. Así que cualquier inexactitud o dato fuera de lugar, agradezco me lo hagan saber y también sepan perdonarme.
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo de este fandom así que espero no cagármela en grande :P

_«Hubo una época, no hace mucho tiempo, en que vivíamos en un mundo encantado.»_

 

 

Tarda varios minutos en darse cuenta que aquel cosquilleo incesante que va de la mejilla hasta su nariz, no es más que la maldita cortina. Yurio frunce los labios y abre los ojos, su cuerpo está levemente adolorido por una mala posición en aquel viejo colchón. Se incorpora despacio, notando el bultito recostado a su lado, los rizos castaños de la niña cayéndole descuidadamente por el rostro. Tiene el resto del cuerpo encogido, buscando el suyo aún en sueños.

Yurio ahoga un bostezo y deja caer el resto de la sábana sobre la niña, arropándola con cuidado de no despertarla.

—¡Yurio! ¡Anya!

—¿Ves? ¡Te dije que aquí estaban!

—¡Shhh! ¡Vamos!

Al final todos sus esfuerzos son inútiles, porque la puerta se abre en un estruendoso chirrido. Los pasos de los niños resuenan en el piso de madera y la pequeñita a su lado da un brinco, despertándose y removiendo todo el colchón. Los recién llegados son tres, que se suben a la cama con tanta brusquedad que por un instante Yurio teme que acaben todos en el suelo.

No sería la primera vez, Yurio recuerda en una ocasión, un invierno especialmente frío, que una de las camas pasó a mejor vida y tuvieron que improvisar. Pegaron el resto de colchones, unos con otros, para que todos los niños de aquella habitación pudiesen dormir a gusto.

Más o menos a gusto.

—¿Me quedé dormida?— Anya talla sus ojos, los labios temblándole en un tenue bostezo. Es la más pequeña de todos, Yurio recuerda con claridad cuando llegó al orfanato en medio de una ventisca. Era un bultito rollizo de poco más de un año que en cuanto aprendió a caminar empezó a seguirlo a todos lados. Al principio resultó un fastidio, no podía quitársela de encima y atender todas las tareas que tenía que hacer.

Ahora todavía está procesando que no volverá a verla todos los días. Que probablemente no vuelva a verla otra vez.

—Eres muy dormilona, Anya…— Misha tira suavecito de uno de los extremos de la sábana, ocultando sus pies bajo la tela. Él llegó tres meses después que Anya al orfanato, ya podía caminar y fue su madre quien personalmente lo dejó allí. Misha lloró mucho los primeros días, a tal punto que Yurio empezó a amenazar con dormir en la cocina para tener más paz mental. Después de un par de semanas Misha ya no volvió a mencionarla y con el paso del tiempo, afirma ni siquiera tener recuerdos de ella.

Su historia no se parece en lo absoluto a la de Anya, quien llegó aquí tan pequeñita y sin pasado alguno; ni tampoco a la de Misha, quien su madre dejó en el orfanato con la esperanza que sobreviviera o que al menos tuviese un techo dónde vivir. A él lo encontraron vagando en las calles de San Petersburgo, muerto de hambre y de frío, incapaz siquiera de recordar cómo se llamaba.

Aunque la rutina alimentó su resignación, algunas veces Yurio hace todavía un esfuerzo por recordar cualquier pista que le ayude a descubrir su pasado. Pero hasta ahora sigue sin obtener resultado alguno. Sus memorias más lejanas se remontan a San Petersburgo, una horrible ventisca y aquella mujer que se compadeció de él y le dejó un abrigo para que no muriese congelado. Fue ella quien acabó llevándolo al orfanato, asegurándole que ahí al menos estaría a salvo.

El primer recuerdo que tiene del orfanato es de una sopa sin mucho sabor pero muy calentita y haber dormido en el rincón más cercano a la chimenea por más horas de las estrictamente permitidas. Con el lento paso de los días se acostumbró al bullicio, al murmullo constante de otros niños que estaban en igual o peor situación que él y así aprendió a no hablar de aquellas pesadillas recurrentes en donde salía corriendo de una turba de gente con antorchas que lo quería atrapar.

Con el tiempo se convenció a sí mismo que su situación actual no es tan mala, pues aunque los niños sean revoltosos y cansinos, al menos consiguen hacerle sonreír de vez en cuando. Más veces de las que le gusta admitir en voz alta.

El problema es que Yurio ya no tiene siete años, ya no consigue cómo remedar ropa para que le quede bien y así como otros antes que él, no puede quedarse ahí para siempre.

—¿Ya tienes todas tus cosas, Yurio?— Ilya, pecoso y siempre enfermizo, pelea para acomodarse la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Él le responde con un bufido y se inclina, haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque. En un par de vueltas, la bufanda está perfectamente anudada en el cuello del niño. Ilya le sonríe, mostrando su dentadura hueca porque mudó dos dientes esta semana.

Yurio bufa de nuevo, mientras sopesa cómo responder su pregunta sin sonar cruel. Si Ilya tuviese más de seis años, le recordaría abiertamente que en el orfanato nadie tiene cosas propias.

—No tengo nada que llevarme, Ilya— arrastra las palabras, el ceño fruncido del niño le dice instantáneamente que no está satisfecho con su respuesta.

—Puedes llevarte mi bufanda, si quieres.

—¿Y vamos a poder visitarte? Lilia dice que el pueblo queda cerca aún si vas a pie…

—¿A pie? ¡No nos van a dar permiso!— Misha los mira a todos como si estuvieran completamente locos. Ilya y Anya parecen estar dispuestos a no dejar aquel tema por la paz. En medio de aquel revuelo, Yurio por fin nota a Pavel, regordete y dormilón, que ya está de lo más tranquilo en una esquinita de la cama, roncando abiertamente.

—¡Shh!— Yurio hace un gesto y señala al niño dormido. Eso funciona para que el resto se calle, mirando a Pavel casi con resentimiento.

—Es capaz de dormirse en cualquier hueco— comenta Ilya con abierta desaprobación, negando con la cabeza. Yurio tiene que apretar los labios para no burlarse y su comentario ingenioso no llega a materializarse porque de nuevo otro chirrido les hace girarse a todos hacia la puerta. Menos Pavel, que sólo se mueve un poco hacia el centro de la cama.

Yurio reconoce la espigada silueta de Irina, quien lleva un vestido que le queda demasiado grande para su edad y su largo pelo rubio en una trenza dispareja. Ella fue quien hizo la caótica trenza que lleva a un costado de su cabeza desde esa mañana. Insistió tanto en que él tenía el pelo lo bastante largo para intentarlo así que Yurio aceptó a regañadientes y lo cierto es que está algo satisfecho con el resultado.

La niña le sonríe, un gesto tímido que sólo puede indicar una cosa. Se acerca despacio hacia la cama y con un silencioso movimiento alza con ambas manos a Pavel, quien se remueve de sorpresa pero luego le echa los brazos al cuello.

—Yakov ya está de vuelta— se dirige a él, Yurio puede sentir de repente cómo todos lo están mirando y un cosquilleo nervioso le recorre todo el cuerpo— quiere hablar contigo.

Se le escapa un quejido de protesta, una parte de él quiere permanecer unos cinco minutos más allí. Pero si demora demasiado, será Yakov quien venga a buscarle y por una vez no quiere tener con él una conversación a gritos.

—¿Está Lilia con él?— pregunta, las cejas arrugadas esperando que al menos Irina le dé una buena noticia. La niña asiente con rapidez y Yurio se siente un poco más animado. Con eso consigue las fuerzas para de un salto quedar fuera de la cama. Se sacude la ropa por instinto, siempre hace eso cuando lo llaman al despacho de Yakov y Lilia, aunque sepa de sobra que en ese orfanato no hay ni una sola tela decente que lo haga verse presentable.

Alza los hombros y mueve los brazos, espantando como puede aquel hormigueo que tiene en todo el cuerpo mientras camina hacia la puerta. Echa un último vistazo a la habitación cuando está casi afuera. Las camas pegadas, las raídas cortinas que cuelgan del marco de la ventana, las almohadas en el suelo y las sábanas dobladas en una pequeña repisa de madera.

Sabe que sentir nostalgia es completamente inútil, pero no puede evitarlo. Se le encoge el corazón cuando cierra la puerta, dejando atrás un chillido que resuena en sus oídos y guía sus pasos hacia el despacho de Yakov.

Espera de verdad que Irina no le haya mentido y Lilia continúe ahí dentro al lado de su esposo.

 

++

 

Toca la puerta dos veces hasta que escucha desde dentro la indicación que puede pasar. Aquella puerta es de madera muy vieja y además tiene un desnivel muy molesto que siempre lo obliga a empujar con firmeza para poder abrirla. Lo primero que golpea su nariz es el profundo aroma a cigarro. Yakov siempre va por ahí con uno en la mano pero en su despacho es cuando menos se corta para fumar. Yurio ya no lleva la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que ha escuchado a Lilia quejarse de él,  sus cigarros y de cómo van dejando un aroma apestoso a su paso.

Yakov está sentado detrás del gastado escritorio de madera, con su típica expresión de pocos amigos. Los primeros días en el orfanato, Yurio solía ignorar sus instrucciones abiertamente hasta que un día Yakov tiró de su oreja y lo obligó a lavar la tanda de platos que estaba en la cocina.

Por instinto, recorre con la mirada el despacho y encuentra a Lilia de espaldas a él, buscando algo en el único librero que tienen. La mayoría de las repisas contienen los archivos de los niños que acogen en el orfanato, con los pocos datos conocidos que tienen de ellos. Yurio en el fondo no entiende para qué tanto esmero, si de todas formas hace años que nadie se asoma por allí con intención de adoptar. Y tampoco ninguno de los datos que hay ahí les serviría para encontrar a hipotéticos familiares. Lo sabe bien porque ha revisado su archivo decenas de veces, colándose ahí cuando Yakov o su esposa estaban demasiado ocupados con otras labores fuera del despacho.

Cuando Lilia se gira, nota entonces que lleva una libreta en la mano. Yurio la conoce perfectamente, es la misma que utiliza para anotar la lista de compras del mercado. Algunas veces, en especial ahora que ya es mayor que los demás niños del orfanato, es uno de los encargados de acompañarla para comprar vegetales y cereal al pueblo más cercano. Ella le hace un gesto silencioso para que tome asiento.

Yurio sabe que el lugar que le corresponde es el taburete de madera que está frente al escritorio de Yakov así que toma asiento. Ya se imagina de qué es lo que van a hablar, así que más vale hacerlo rápido.

Apenas toma asiento, Yakov arruga las cejas en señal de disgusto.

—No creo haberte dicho que te sentaras— masculla con cierto desdén, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio.

—Lilia dijo que estaba bien— se encoge de hombros, mirando al hombre a los ojos. Siempre que procura desafiarlo le lanza la misma mirada, y reconoce que es un poco divertido ver cómo Yakov se retuerce de rabia. Ahora se gira hacia Lilia, quien ni siquiera parece inmutarse a su evidente disgusto y arrastra otro pequeño taburete para sentarse justo a la izquierda de su esposo.

—Bien, como sea, de todas formas ya te imaginarás para qué te llamamos. Discutimos esto la semana pasada pero hasta hoy pude dejar todo arreglado. Así que si tienes todo listo puedes irte hoy mismo al pueblo próximo, es sólo una caminata a pie y Sergei te estará esperando.

Aunque separa sus labios, Yurio es incapaz de pensar en una respuesta inmediata. En los años que lleva aquí, ha visto a decenas de otros marcharse al cumplir la edad suficiente. Todo el que se marcha es una boca menos para alimentar y eso siempre es bienvenido para los que se quedan. Sabe todo eso perfectamente, que el irse de ahí es una oportunidad más para que Anya, Ilya y los demás tengan mejores cuidados. Que quizás incluso podrían tener mejor suerte que él y, un buen día, alguna pareja aparezca en la puerta con deseos de llevarse un niño a casa.

Sabe la historia de memoria, pero aún así Yurio no puede evitar preguntarse si el único camino es conformarse con eso. Con ser una carga menos para el resto de los niños y aceptar un trabajo mal pagado en el pueblo más cercano.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije, Yurio?

Conoce lo suficiente a Yakov para saber que lo mejor es dejar el tema por la paz. Que simplemente tiene que asentir con la cabeza y memorizar las instrucciones que le den. Pero mientras más se imagina a sí mismo marchándose del orfanato para seguir el camino que otros han marcado para él, más le irrita.

—¿Pero y no hay…?— como si Yakov pudiera adivinar lo que pasa por su cabeza, da un manotazo al escritorio. La madera se estremece y Yurio suelta un respingo de sorpresa, pues el gesto lo pilla desprevenido. Es una suerte que no caiga al suelo de la impresión, pero consigue conservar el equilibrio y también su dignidad. Lo último que quiere es darle el gusto a Yakov de verlo asustado o derrotado.

—¿Vas a seguir con la misma tontería de siempre, chiquillo insolente? ¿Vas a quejarte porque no te conseguimos un trabajo en San Petersburgo? ¿Pero tú sabes qué clase de nido de ratas es San Petersburgo? ¡Tendrías que estar agradecido! ¡Te hemos cuidado durante todo este tiempo y aún así sigues quejándote!

Sabe de memoria todos esos argumentos. A estas alturas de su vida, ni siquiera le afectan. Incluso admite que le hace algo de gracia ver cómo el rostro de Yakov se deforma en una mueca de completo disgusto.

—¡No es una queja! ¡Sólo querría saber si hay alguna posibilidad de ir a San Petersburgo! ¿O te parece muy estúpido que quiera encontrar alguna pista sobre mi pasado?

Por instinto, Yurio se lleva una mano al pecho. Frota sus dedos contra la camisa hasta que siente el relieve del colgante bajo la tela. Nota cómo la mirada de Yakov también baja hacia su cuello, el ceño fruncido incapaz de disimular su enfado. No se atreve a mirar a Lilia, en especial porque ya se imagina su expresión de fastidio contenido.

Es por este tipo de cosas que durante toda su estadía en el orfanato lo han clasificado como un niño problema.

—Sí, ya sé esa historia muy bien. Tu jodido colgante, debí quitártelo hace mucho tiempo y venderlo. Seguro que algo nos habrían dado por él y al menos de algo habría servido— Yakov usa el mismo argumento desde su llegada al orfanato. Yurio luchó con uñas y dientes por conservar aquel colgante que llevaba en su cuello cuando lo encontraron vagando en San Petersburgo. Al final consiguió lo que quería, porque nadie pudo quitárselo y siguió llevándolo al cuello siempre, por más que Yakov insistiera en que lo dejase examinarlo a ver si valía algo.

Pero Yurio no lo vendería ni por todo el oro del mundo. Es pequeño y no tiene ninguna inscripción que diga nada sobre su familia o lugar de origen. Sólo tiene escrito una frase que lleva carcomiendo sus pensamientos desde que tiene memoria.

_“Juntos en París.”_

Al día de hoy, Yurio sigue convencido que quizás su familia escapó a París. Sabe que cuando lo encontraron vagaba cerca de la estación de trenes. Que había pasado poco tiempo desde que las revueltas de San Petersburgo se tomaron el Palacio de Invierno y obligaron al Zar a renunciar a la corona. Quizás en medio de toda aquella confusión su familia se marchó a París. Todavía aguarda aquella esperanza en su corazón, aunque se sienta muy estúpido por considerarlo siquiera.

—Yurio… ya sé que este es un cambio difícil. No eres el primero que crece y que tiene que dejarnos para valerse por sí mismo— siente un escalofrío que recorre todo su cuerpo cuando escucha la voz de Lilia. La mujer suele ser menos agresiva que su esposo pero igual de contundente. Yurio baja los hombros, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo— y ya este tema lo discutimos muchas veces. Ese colgante no apareció por arte de magia en tu cuello, eso lo sé, alguien lo puso ahí. Pero fue una suerte que aquella mujer te encontrara y se compadeciera de ti lo suficiente para traerte aquí. ¿Lo entiendes? San Petersburgo era un caos, todo el país era un caos. Sé que no quieres oírlo pero tienes que empezar a aceptar la posibilidad que quien sea que te dio este colgante ya esté muerto. Tú tuviste más suerte de la que crees al llegar con nosotros.

Siente un nudo en la garganta mientras la escucha hablar. Se siente más afectado con sus palabras que con las de Yakov, a pesar que Lilia no ha alzado la voz siquiera. Aprieta los labios, aferrando el colgante entre sus dedos como si fuera lo único que le sostiene. Se siente diminuto e impotente, sobre todo porque reconoce que Lilia está destrozando sus ilusiones huecas a golpe de dosis de realidad.

Ya no es un niño, no puede vivir alimentado de fantasías que no van a cumplirse. Cuando era más pequeño, solía soñar despierto constantemente, pensando que alguna vez su familia llamaría a la puerta preguntando por él. Se aferraba a su colgante y dormía, esperanzado con que en sueños se le revelaría por fin su pasado y sabría dónde buscar a aquella persona que le dejó aquel recuerdo sobre su cuello.

Pero ahora las fantasías son insuficientes, Yurio sabe que la única realidad que existe es que en el orfanato ya no hay lugar para él. Tiene que irse así sea a construir una vida con los retazos que consiga unir a ciegas.

—Bien. Me marcho— masculla, bajando la vista y fijándose en las botas que lleva puestas. Aunque escucha las frases de Yakov, lo único que puede pensar ahora es cuánto tiempo tendrá que caminar hasta llegar a su próximo destino.

 

++

 

Despedirse de los niños no es tan difícil como parece, Yurio incluso agradece que estén todos amontonados en la puerta, agitando sus manitas para decirle adiós. Así es mucho más sencillo ignorar los disparates que está diciendo Yakov. Le repite muchas veces cuál es la dirección que tiene que tomar y el nombre de su contacto en el pueblo cercano.

Al principio finge que lo está escuchando pero ya para el final agita la mano también en dirección a los niños, ignorándolo abiertamente.

—¡Cuídate mucho!

—¡Ven a visitarnos!

—¡Iremos a verte, Yurio!

—¡Niños, es suficiente! ¡Adentro todos!— aquella frase de Lilia es tan tajante que no escucha ninguna vocecita después de eso. Yurio avanza a regañadientes, porque Yakov le cierra el paso y no tiene más opción que acercarse a la verja que rodea el orfanato.

Se enrolla la bufanda al cuello, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Yakov de manera desafiante. Siente un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago al darse cuenta que probablemente sea la última vez que lo haga en mucho tiempo. Tal vez para siempre.

—Y escúchame bien, si en un par de semanas te traen arrastrándote porque fuiste un mocoso malagradecido o si me llega una sola queja de ti…

—Nadie me hará volver, eso te lo aseguro— sisea mientras pone un pie fuera. Se siente completamente empoderado cuando dice aquellas palabras, pero el estruendo que hace la vieja puerta de metal resuena en sus oídos. Le toma unos instantes darse cuenta que Yakov está dentro y él está afuera en la nieve.

Traga grueso, con el eco de su última promesa resonando en sus tímpanos. Eso le da fuerzas cuando por fin se da la vuelta y echa a andar por el camino nevado. Se aferra con más fuerza a su bufanda, pues tiene la ligera impresión que hace más frío que hace cinco minutos.

Se obliga a no mirar atrás, diciéndose a sí mismo que es una completa tontería. Lo que tiene que hacer a partir de ahora es avanzar, el pasado que tiene ni siquiera es suyo. Yurio recuerda que lo encontraron vagando en San Petersburgo, muerto de hambre y sin siquiera un nombre. Lo único que le queda es seguir avanzando, abriéndose paso en la nieve hacia un futuro probablemente incierto, pero que al menos es suyo.

A cada paso que da, siente más pesado el frío. Tiene la ridícula sensación que su ropa está llena de huecos minúsculos por donde se cuela el clima invernal. Sabe que no es cierto, porque examinó esa chaqueta justo la noche anterior, está intacta a pesar de los años que tiene.

Intenta convencer a su cuerpo que el frío está sólo en su cabeza, que no le drena la energía y que no es más que una hora a pie. Llegará al pueblo mucho antes del atardecer y se consuela pensando que el contacto de Yakov no lo dejará pasar hambre durante la noche.

Cuando vuelve de nuevo sobre esa idea, siente un cosquilleo nervioso en todo el cuerpo. Si piensa con frialdad, en realidad no tiene garantía de nada. En cuanto ponga un pie en el pueblo cercano será con suerte aprendiz de un pescador que ni siquiera tendrá que tratarlo bien. Se convertirá en poco más que una bestia de carga, trabajando para otro con el consuelo de que algún día tendrá a duras penas un sustento propio.

Arruga la nariz y detiene el paso por un segundo. Inspira hondo, cerrando los ojos en un vano intento por tranquilizarse. No tiene por qué ser tan fatalista. Necesita un sustento, Yakov y Lilia le consiguieron uno. Sabe que con la situación actual en Rusia, tiene más suerte que muchos.

Yurio no es estúpido, ni mucho menos vive desconectado de la realidad, como lo acusó Yakov tantas veces. Simplemente es un chico que retiene la información que necesita y descarta lo que no le sirve. Sabe que Rusia sigue en crisis desde la revolución. Escuchó muchas veces a Lilia quejarse de aquello, que por deshacerse del Zar y su familia todo el país pagó un alto precio.

Aunque camina a un ritmo considerablemente bueno a pesar de la nieve, Yurio detiene el paso cuando encuentra la primera bifurcación. Alza la vista y mira el letrero de madera que indica las dos direcciones que hay frente a él. A la izquierda está el pueblo, donde Yakov y Lilia le consiguieron aquel trabajo como ayudante de pescador. Yurio vuelve a preguntarse qué será destripar pescado durante meses y después aprender a coser redes. Se frota las manos, indeciso si será más o menos complicado que pulir los pisos del orfanato.

A la derecha está San Petersburgo. Solamente leer el nombre le eriza a Yurio toda la piel. Es casi una tontería cómo se siente prácticamente hipnotizado al saber que si da unos cuantos pasos hacia la derecha, llegará a San Petersburgo. Nunca preguntó a Yakov o Lilia cuánto tiempo le tomaría llegar a pie a la ciudad. En su momento no parecía importante, dado que su destino final sería aquel pueblito cercano al orfanato.

Yurio busca a tientas el colgante que lleva alrededor del cuello. El hormigueo que siente cuando lo toca bajo la capa gruesa de tela no se debe únicamente al frío. Quizás es en ese mismo momento que toma la decisión. Relee de nuevo el nombre de San Petersburgo tallado en la madera y asiente con la cabeza, como si estuviera sellando una promesa consigo mismo.

Intenta no pensar en las caras que pondrán Yakov y Lilia cuando llegue a sus oídos que nunca se presentó en el pueblo. Está seguro que acabarán por ponerlo como un ejemplo al resto de los niños, de cómo no se debe ser malagradecido. Pero Yurio sabe que no debe pensar en esas cosas si quiere sacudir el miedo que tiene a lo desconocido y dar un paso al frente.

Si toma la izquierda, estará aceptando con resignación la vida que otros escogieron para él. Pero si marcha a la derecha, estará regresando a la ciudad que es la única pista para recuperar su pasado. Es muy pronto para pensar que de verdad tiene familia en París esperando por él. Lo que sí sabe, es que si se queda en aquel pueblo como aprendiz de pescador, no lo va a descubrir nunca.

Sigue pensando en eso cuando aprieta el paso en dirección a San Petersburgo.

 

++

 

Hace menos frío en San Petersburgo.

Esa es la primera impresión que tiene, pero después se da cuenta que no es el clima que ha cambiado, sino la muchedumbre a su alrededor.

Yurio se siente completamente abrumado al verse rodeado de tanta gente, todo el bullicio resonando en sus tímpanos y tantos olores haciendo cosquillas a su nariz al mismo tiempo. Por unos segundos es como si tuviera un peso adicional sobre sus hombros y se arrepiente de haber tomado una decisión tan estúpida. Mira hacia atrás de manera inconsciente, como si con ese gesto tan simple apareciera de manera automática aquel letrero que indicaba la dirección al pueblo de pescadores.

—¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa, mocoso? ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!

Antes que Yurio pueda seguir fantaseando sobre sus propias decisiones, alguien lo golpea en el costado. Cree que se trata de un hombre pero pasó tan rápido a su lado que apenas puede registrar su presencia. Se tropieza y casi pierde el equilibrio, pero para sostenerse casi golpea a su vez a otra persona.

La mujer lo mira con resentimiento, alzando su pie derecho y entonces Yurio entiende que sin querer le ha dado un pisotón. Aprieta los labios arrepentido y por instinto hace ademán de ayudarla, pero ella simplemente lo aparta de un manotazo.

—¡Cuidado por donde pisas, muchacho!—exclama con el ceño fruncido. Al menos no parece tan enfadada como el tipo que casi lo lanzó el suelo. Pero le da la espalda y continúa su andar, perdiéndose en la multitud que avanza sin prestarle atención a nada más que sus propios pasos.

Yurio se siente perdido en aquella plaza tan enorme, tan acostumbrado al reducido terreno del orfanato, a las grises y viejas paredes de la habitación que compartía con los demás niños. Verse en aquel espacio tan amplio y rodeado de personas dobla involuntariamente sus rodillas. Pero traga grueso y se obliga a caminar también, aunque no tenga una dirección en concreto.

Tan sólo lo hace para no verse arrastrado por aquella marea de personas que sí parecen tener muy claro hacia dónde se dirigen.

Se siente algo aliviado cuando descubre una banca apartada en una zona de la plaza. Tiene la mitad de su respaldar destruido, pero eso no echa por tierra sus planes de sentarse. Cuando finalmente se acomoda en la banca nota que está helada pero siente los pies tan cansados que decide aguantar el frío al menos unos minutos mientras reposa sus piernas y piensa qué hacer.

Se recuerda a sí mismo que no tiene a nadie en la ciudad a quién pedir ayuda, pero que si ya está allí la última cosa que hará será rendirse. Está en San Petersburgo y no puede echarse para atrás, ya tomó la decisión más difícil, a partir de ahora tendrá que arreglárselas por su cuenta.

Intenta animarse diciendo que todo ese carácter del que Yakov se quejó durante tantos años, quizás ahora le sirva para algo. Yakov lo castigó infinitas veces con quehaceres extra por saltarse algunas normas del orfanato. Pero su pasatiempo favorito era castigarlo por ser “testarudo” o “maleducado”. Así era como siempre lo dejaba limpiando los trastos más difíciles en la cocina o fregando los pasillos y las escaleras hasta que quedaran brillantes.

“Hay que domarte ese carácter tan terrible que tienes” le repetía una y otra vez. Lo peor de todo era que al final le dedicaba una sonrisa condescendiente, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor. Duda que las lecciones de Yakov le sirvieran para algo, porque Yurio siempre estuvo listo para dar su opinión o para alzar la voz cuando lo creía necesario. Pero al menos sí le enseñaron que podía sobrevivir prácticamente cualquier cosa.

Mientras piensa aquello se siente un poco más empoderado. Lo primero que tiene que hacer es encontrar dónde pasar la noche. Tiene unas cuantas monedas que espera le sirvan para encontrar un techo donde dormir hoy. No puede intentar la locura de dormir a la intemperie o se arriesga a morir congelado.

Así que buscará un techo dónde dormir y después tendrá que conseguir un empleo. Si le sobra algo de dinero pensará en conseguir algo de comer. Pero ya ha pasado hambre antes, eso puede quedar hasta abajo en la lista de prioridades. Techo y trabajo es lo primero.

—¡Bien!— exclama para sí mismo, mientras empieza a mirar a la multitud de la plaza. De nuevo le parece que todos están demasiado ocupados en sus propios problemas, pero tiene que seleccionar a la primera persona cuyo aspecto sea más inofensivo. ¡Alguien tiene que saber dónde puede pasar la noche!

Yurio mira con detenimiento mientras mueve sus pies y frota sus manos para entrar en calor.

Finalmente se decide por una mujer cubierta con una enorme chaqueta negra, una bufanda también de colores oscuros. Quizás se decide por ella porque lleva del brazo a un niño pequeño que a duras penas puede seguirle el paso. Yurio se pone en pie con renovados ánimos y camina decidido hacia la mujer.

—¡Disculpe…! Disculpe…— cuando la mujer alza la vista, Yurio le regala su mejor sonrisa. Aquellas que incluso lograban contentar el duro carácter de Lilia. Cree que es buena señal cuando la desconocida no lo recibe con el ceño fruncido— acabo de llegar a la ciudad y necesito dónde quedarme. ¿Sabe usted algún sitio donde pueda pasar la noche?

 

++

 

San Petersburgo es un mundo de contactos.

O así es como lo ve Yurio, a pesar que no tiene ni veinticuatro horas en la ciudad. Lo importante es que sí consigue dónde pasar la noche. Está allí gracias a la mujer que abordó en la plaza. Al menos indirectamente.

“Conozco a alguien que conoce a alguien que renta cuartos” fue todo cuando ella le explicó. Yurio no hizo demasiadas preguntas, con el fin que tampoco le preguntasen a él más de la cuenta. Llegó frente a una mujer ancianísima que apenas escuchó sus palabras pidiendo hospedaje y seguro también estaba un poco ciega porque tuvo que rozar las monedas con los dedos dos veces cuando él se las entregó.

—Te alcanza para una noche.

Ahora que está en aquel camastro minúsculo y duro, recuerda las palabras de la mujer. Su voz se escuchaba añeja, como el sonido que hacen las herramientas cuando las usas pero ya están muy oxidadas. La mujer fue clara en su advertencia, así que Yurio se recuesta esa noche soñando en cómo se las debe ingeniar para conseguir trabajo.

Con tanta tensión encima, tiene un sueño inquieto aquella noche. Sueña con personas de rostros borrosos, decenas de personas con antorchas y un enorme pasadizo. Escucha muchos gritos y para cuando despierta, todavía la luz no se cuela en la pequeña ventana que está arriba de su cabeza.

Esta mañana sí que siente el estómago vacío, pero se recuerda una vez más que las ha tenido peores. Se pone en pie, sacudiéndose la ropa por puro instinto y atando de nuevo su cabello descuidadamente. Se toca con cuidado el costado, recordando que todavía tiene la trenza que Irina le tejió un par de días atrás.

No tiene tiempo para que la nostalgia lo atrape, así que se pone de pie y se lanza a la calle dispuesto a buscar trabajo. Son las primeras horas de la mañana y siente de nuevo el frío en los huesos, pero no tiene más remedio que abrigarse con fuerza la chaqueta y apretarse lo mejor que puede la bufanda.

Yurio comienza la mañana todo lo animado que puede, pero a medida que pasan las horas empieza a sentirse como un niño ingenuo. Piensa más que nunca en las palabras de Yakov, llamándole un malagradecido.

Se lleva su primera desilusión cuando se da cuenta que realmente no tiene todos los papeles que necesita para buscar un empleo decente. En el pueblo de pescadores no los necesitaba, pues llegaba recomendado por Lilia y Yakov. Pero en San Petersburgo no hay quién lo conozca ni pueda recomendarlo.

Cuando se acerca el mediodía sus esperanzas empiezan a desperdigarse por el suelo. Además su hambre empieza a ser insoportable, tiene un ardor incómodo en el estómago que le impide pensar con claridad.

Es precisamente el aroma a comida que lo guía a lo que parece ser un improvisado mercado en una de las callejuelas de San Petersburgo. Sabe que es pésima idea permanecer allí cuando no tiene nada de dinero. Pero a su alrededor ve decenas de frutas que se ven apetitosas y hogazas de pan que quizás no estén recién horneadas pero que le vendrían demasiado bien a su estómago en este momento.

Su estómago le pide a gritos, una y otra vez, que lo alimente. Pero ya no tiene dinero, lo que tendría que estar haciendo en este momento es buscar un trabajo que le permita alimentarse mañana. El problema es que hay tantos aromas allí, tanto bullicio a su alrededor, que por un instante es más de lo que Yurio puede soportar. Ni siquiera puede moverse realmente.

Es como si su estómago vacío hiciera alianza con sus músculos cansados por la larga caminata y la falta de sueño. Siente cómo le flaquean las rodillas y quiere arañar fuerzas donde no las tiene para mantenerse de pie.

—¿Oye, estás bien?

—¿Qué?— Yurio está seguro que su pregunta sonó a reproche, o al menos en un mal tono. Pero tiene que ladear el rostro porque la frase llega como un eco lejano. No reconoce a la persona que está frente a él y luego sonríe, dándose cuenta que obviamente es un desconocido. No conoce a nadie en San Petersburgo. Está completamente solo, ahora lo sabe más que nunca.

—Te pregunté si estás bien, estás muy pálido. ¿No quieres recostarte un momento?— la sugerencia suena como un consejo sensato. Pero Yurio niega con la cabeza, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

Lo último que necesita es recostarse o la lástima de un desconocido. Lo que necesita es trabajo y comida, pero parece ser que no obtendrá ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Estoy bien…— susurra apenas, dos palabras ahogadas que se atoran en su garganta. Cree que escucha un grito y el rostro frente a él empieza a verse cada vez más borroso.

Sus rodillas flaquean por completo mientras piensa que quizás todo esto no es más que un mal sueño.

 

++

 

Lo despierta el aroma a café. Es un olor tan característico que golpea con fiereza su estómago y Yurio se levanta de un espasmo. Lo hace tan rápido que se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose mareado y con náuseas. Por instinto cierra los ojos, ahogando un quejido de dolor.

Sólo cuando empieza a sentir el calor a su alrededor, y nota las sábanas cubriéndolo, empieza a preguntarse dónde demonios está.

—¡Cuidado! ¡No te levantes tan rápido…!— hay una voz que no reconoce pero es el impulso que le hace abrir los ojos. Al principio ve borroso, pero poco a poco distingue las sábanas grises cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo y la humeante chimenea al otro extremo de la habitación.

Distingue entonces la silueta de un muchacho a pocos metros de la chimenea. Nota la taza entre sus manos y vuelve a reconocer el aroma a café caliente. Yurio lo mira y se da cuenta en la posición tan vulnerable en la que está. No tiene idea dónde se encuentra, pero está a merced de un desconocido. ¿Estará solo? ¿Habrá alguien detrás de la puerta para impedir que se vaya?

Se le encoge el estómago, pero esta vez no es sólo por hambre sino también por el miedo.

—No tengo dinero…— espeta de repente, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo todo lo desafiante que puede— así que déjame ir.

Lo último que espera Yurio en este momento, es que el tipo aquel se ría. Lo mira con el rostro desencajado, no entiende por qué se está riendo de él. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Su risa no lo tranquiliza, por el contrario, se siente humillado y expuesto. En su desesperación hace un intento brusco por levantarse pero lo único que consigue es marearse de nuevo. Para su suerte, si es que se puede llamar así, tropieza contra el mismo colchón así que no se da de bruces en el suelo.

—¡Espera! Lo siento, no quise… estoy siendo un pésimo anfitrión, ¿cierto?—el muchacho se acerca hacia él. Yurio no sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere pero el aroma a café lo distrae de lo importante— ya sé que no tienes dinero. Te desmayaste en el mercado y por eso te traje aquí. Estuviste inconsciente un par de horas, pero no quise levantarte. No parece que tengas nada grave, pero sí necesitas comer…— odia aquel tono condescendiente con que le habla, así que intenta alejarlo de un manotazo, para poner distancia entre los dos.

—¿Y qué pintas tú en todo esto? ¿Acaso eres doctor? ¿O acaso es un hogar de caridad? Porque no necesito de la lástima de…— se interrumpe cuando aparece en su campo de visión una pequeña bandeja con lo que parece ser tostadas con mermelada y rodajas de manzana.

Yurio tiene que hacer gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de prestar atención al banquete que tiene en su regazo para volver a mirar a aquel desconocido. Viéndolo con más detenimiento, no parece que sea mucho mayor que él. Tiene una expresión seria en su rostro, y el pelo oscuro le cae descuidadamente sobre su frente.

—Come, te hará bien— antes que Yurio pueda volver a quejarse, deja una taza de humeante café en un extremo de la bandeja. Es demasiada tentación para resistirse, así que decide dar un salto al vacío. Quizás sea otra decisión equivocada, pero prefiere enfrentar la posibilidad de comida envenenada a seguir con el estómago vacío.

Hace un esfuerzo por no devorar la comida en dos bocados, quiere salvaguardar su dignidad. Aunque sólo le quede una pizca, se aferra a ella y da bocados discretos a las tostadas con mermelada. Con los trozos de manzana tiene menos autocontrol y se los acaba en un parpadeo. Para cuando termina con ambos, el café no está tan caliente, pero tiene el toque perfecto de azúcar, así que se lo acaba hasta la última gota.

Por instinto se lleva una mano al estómago, cerrando los ojos un par de segundos, todavía sin creer su suerte.

—Gracias…— cuando vuelve a mirar a su anfitrión, las dudas vuelven a apoderarse de él.

—No es nada. Me diste un susto de muerte cuando te desmayaste así de pronto, y también al resto que estaba en el mercado. Pero como vi que sólo estabas inconsciente, decidí traerte aquí para que pudieras descansar y comer algo— asiente despacio, moviendo la cabeza apreciativamente cuando dice “aquí”, haciendo que Yurio vuelva a mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Aquí… vives?— pregunta, sintiéndose un poco molesto consigo mismo por sonar demasiado curioso. Ahora que no está tan hambriento, puede mirar a su alrededor con más detenimiento. Nota las paredes pintadas en un tono marrón que en algunas zonas está bastante amarillento. Pero también ve el armario, un cuadro con un paisaje colgando en la pared junto a un espejo ovalado. Está la chimenea y en una esquina lo que parece ser un horno que le daría risa a Lilia, pero que quizás cumple su función si aquí sólo vive una persona.

—Es la azotea de un edificio viejo, no es la gran cosa— se encoge de hombros, como si estuviera quitándole importancia al asunto. Yurio tiene que guardar silencio, pero tiene ganas de decirle que es maravilloso que tenga su propio espacio. Es más de lo que él puede aspirar, considerando que durmió en un cuarto diminuto al que no puede volver a menos que consiga trabajo— pero sí, aquí vivo. ¿Quieres más café?

Yurio pierde la dignidad otra vez, asintiendo a la sugerencia. La taza de café queda humeante de nuevo y entonces sí tiene la oportunidad de probarlo caliente. No le importa quemarse un poquito la lengua, es sacrificio suficiente con tal de saborear un café caliente.

—Gracias— dice luego de unos cuantos sorbos. Se vuelve a mirarlo y esta vez sabe que no puede ser tan brusco o maleducado— gracias por todo, no tenías por qué ayudarme. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre ¿cómo te llamas?

El muchacho se inclina, en lo que parece ser una rápida reverencia, un saludo improvisado. Extiende su mano, regalándole a Yurio un amago de sonrisa.

—Otabek Altin.

—Otabek…— Yurio repite su nombre, esperando pronunciarlo de manera adecuada mientras balancea la taza en una mano y así poder estrechar la de Otabek— yo me llamo Yurio. Sólo Yurio…

—¿Cómo es eso?— las cejas de Otabek se contraen, incapaces de disimular la curiosidad escrita en todo su rostro. Yurio suspira, sintiéndose acorralado. Pero tiene el estómago lleno y una segunda taza de café en la mano. Otabek lo salvó cuando no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo, pudo haberlo dejado tirado ahí a su suerte. Al menos puede contarle cómo es que llegó allí.

—Bueno… es una larga historia— comenta, tomando de nuevo la taza con ambas manos y dando un rápido sorbo, en parte para evitar su mirada. Cuando escucha un sonido extraño, se gira para comprobar que Otabek está arrastrando una especie de taburete hasta dejarlo justo frente a la cama. Después toma asiento, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. Vuelve a dedicarle ese amago de sonrisa, mientras asiente con la cabeza.

—Todavía tengo algo de tiempo, así que puedo escuchar esa larga historia, si tú quieres— sugiere, mirándolo con atención.

Yurio ni siquiera tiene que pensarlo esta vez. No ha abierto la boca siquiera, pero ya sabe que acabará contándole hasta la última sílaba, desde su salida del orfanato hasta acabar hambriento en medio de aquel mercado de San Petersburgo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que este pequeño monstruo está programado para diez capítulos, así queda un largo camino por recorrer. Como siempre gracias por leer y todo feedback es bienvenido <3


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como inciso, cada capítulo estará narrado desde un POV diferente. En el anterior ya dejé claras las penurias del pobre Yuri (que ni de su nombre se acuerda) y ahora este capítulo será con el POV de Otabek.

_«Supongo que toda niña solitaria le gustaría ser una princesa…»_

 

 

—Creo que puedo ayudarte.

Otabek lleva escuchando la historia de Yurio desde hace casi una hora. Lo sabe porque justo arriba de la chimenea reposa un viejo reloj de cuerda. Lo consiguió un par de años atrás, una baratija en el mercado porque no podía continuar desorientado cada vez que llegaba a casa. Otabek no tiene tantas virtudes, pero al menos no falla en la puntualidad.

También cree que no se le da mal ayudar a la gente, por eso se le ocurre que puede hacer algo por Yurio cuando le cuenta que no tiene trabajo. Recién llegado a San Petersburgo, sin dinero y un lugar seguro dónde quedarse, es fácil saber que no sobrevivirá solo mucho tiempo.

Pero quizás si le consigue un trabajo, por pequeño que sea, el muchacho no acabe desplomándose de nuevo en cualquier rincón de la ciudad. Y Otabek sabe bien que pocos en San Petersburgo habrían hecho lo mismo que él. Hace mucho tiempo que en la ciudad sólo reina la filosofía de sálvese quien pueda.

—¿En serio?— la pregunta de Yurio resuena en la azotea. Otabek se fija que la bandeja vacía reposa a un costado de su cuerpo y que está sosteniendo con fuerza los bordes de las sábanas. Luce tenso y es evidente que no parece creerse las palabras de Otabek. Nota reticencia y desconfianza en su mirada, por lo que concluye que el muchacho es astuto al no fiarse de cualquier desconocido.

—Conozco a alguien que podría conseguirte empleo— asiente mientras se levanta del taburete. Mira de reojo a Yurio, quien abre mucho los ojos y separa los labios, pero no emite sonido alguno. De nuevo mira sus puños, aferrados a las sábanas— no puedo asegurarte nada, pero tiene muchos contactos y lo conozco desde hace tiempo. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? Ni siquiera me conoces…— Yurio frunce el ceño y vuelve a la carga, esta vez parece que está preguntando aquello que tanto le atormenta. Otabek se sacude un poco la chaqueta, mientras se aproxima hacia el armario. Allí saca su bufanda de lana, es de segunda mano y ya tiene un montón de años encima pero sigue protegiéndolo contra el frío como el primer día.

Vuelve la vista hacia su invitado, quien sigue en la misma posición, sentado en la cama y mirándolo como si Otabek fuera una especie de animal mitológico. Quizás piensa que en cualquier momento se arrepentirá y acabará por pedirle que se marche de la azotea. Pero de nuevo se dice a sí mismo que no puede culparlo por desconfiar.

—Bueno, alguna vez también estuve solo en una ciudad demasiado grande, sin techo ni tampoco comida. Sé muy bien lo importante que es tener una mano amiga que te ayude. Así que te ayudaré, o al menos lo intentaré— anuncia mientras se acomoda la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Echa un vistazo rápido al reloj sobre la chimenea. Estará llegando un poco tarde, pero cree que por una vez no importará. Siempre ha sido cumplidor con Victor y pocas veces lo ha visto realmente enojado.

—Ahora tengo que irme. En la alacena hay todavía algo de pan y queso, deberías comer un poco más. Creo que no demoraré, pero intenta descansar…— sugiere mientras se acerca a la puerta.

—¡Espera!— la exclamación de Yurio lo detiene, ni siquiera alcanza a empujar la puerta. Observa a Yurio, su expresión contenida y sus ojos mirándolo fijamente— gracias, Otabek.

Sonríe por respuesta, dando un toquecito al marco de la puerta para llamar su atención, mientras se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia.

—Nos vemos luego.

 

++

 

Cada vez que Otabek llega a la fachada de lo que fue en su día el Palacio de Invierno, se llena de recuerdos. Nostalgia que no le sirve para nada, retazos de una vida pasada que ahora hasta parece de otra persona. Cuando recorre los pasillos, ahora llenos de polvo y  casi a oscuras, recuerda cuando era pequeño y caminaba con sigilo por aquellos largos corredores, moviéndose con sigilo entre los miembros de la servidumbre.

Niega con la cabeza, como si quisiera espantar aquellos recuerdos. Se desenrolla con cuidado la bufanda alrededor del cuello y camina con tranquilidad hacia el único salón habitable y decente que queda en aquel Palacio lleno de basura, trastos viejos y telarañas. La puerta está entreabierta, escucha voces que provienen desde dentro del salón.

Distingue la voz de Victor y otra voz masculina que no conoce. Empuja la puerta y entra, aquel salón está lleno de un montón de sillas y en el centro han montado un improvisado escenario. Allí, sentado en una de las sillas de las primeras filas, se encuentra Victor.

Otabek no mintió cuando le dijo a Yurio convencido que si había alguien en San Petersburgo capaz de ayudarlo, ese es Victor Nikiforov.

Se conocieron hace unos ocho años atrás, una época en la que Otabek estaba todavía malviviendo en las calles de una ciudad que había sido saqueada con una revolución que a fin de cuentas, dejó al pueblo exactamente en las mismas. Ya los Zares no gobiernan Rusia, pero Otabek no puede decir que las condiciones de vida de nadie hayan mejorado considerablemente.

Pero Victor acogió a Otabek en una época en que nadie podía fiarse de un huérfano cuya única experiencia era limpiar ollas y vajillas en las cocinas del Palacio del Zar. Primero le consiguió trabajo como ayudante en una zapatería, después como obrero en una fábrica y otros trabajos de poca monta hasta que con el paso del tiempo, ocupaba más su tiempo haciendo encargos para Victor que trabajando en otro sitio.

—¡Otabek!— Victor agita ambos brazos cuando lo ve llegar y le dedica una sonrisa. Le hace un gesto rápido al chico que está justo en mitad del escenario. Es un manotazo para que se vaya y Otabek apenas tiene tiempo de fijarse en él. Sólo distingue la cabellera rubia perderse tras las cortinas del escenario— estaba revisando a nuestros candidatos, aunque no veo ningún progreso. Pero llegaste un poco tarde, eso no es usual en ti. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Suspira cuando nota el montón de papeles que están sobre la pequeña mesa circular que está frente a Victor. De todos los extraños proyectos en que se ha embarcado Victor todo el tiempo que lleva de conocerlo, quizás este es el más peculiar.

En los últimos años, corren absurdos rumores en San Petersburgo que el hijo menor del Zar había sobrevivido al saqueo del Palacio. Otabek no sabe exactamente quién alimenta esos rumores, pero Victor sí que tiene contactos en los sitios adecuados para saber de primera mano que el Gran Duque Nikolai está dispuesto a pagar una gran cantidad de dinero si obtiene alguna pista de dónde puede estar su nieto Yuri.

Así que esa es la última obsesión de Victor, encontrar al nieto del Gran Duque. O al menos encontrar a alguien lo bastante decente para hacerse pasar por Yuri Plisetsky.

—Es una larga historia, pero como sé que no tienes mucho tiempo, iré al grano— Victor se ríe al escucharlo, haciéndole un gesto para que tome asiento a su lado— necesito saber si puedes conseguirle trabajo a una persona. Es un chico, se llama Yurio y acaba de llegar a la ciudad. No tiene a nadie y pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarlo a conseguir trabajo… no tiene que ser un trabajo muy elaborado, sólo necesita ganar algo de dinero.

Victor tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa, para después empezar a ordenar lentamente los papeles. Simula que no le está prestando atención, pero Otabek lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que en realidad está meditando lo que dirá a continuación.

—¿Un trabajo, eh? ¿Y cómo es que conociste a este Yurio? Otabek, ya lo hemos hablado, no puedes ir rescatando niños de la calle. No son mascotas, en todo caso creí que te conformabas con Makkachin— Victor alza la vista hacia él, esta vez sin disimular una sonrisa al hablar de su mascota. Otabek pone los ojos en blanco, aunque lo cierto es que no puede decir nada negativo del perro de Victor. Es como un enorme peluche que siempre está dispuesto a lamer a Otabek más de la cuenta.

Carraspea y se pega al respaldar de la silla, tratando de mostrarse lo más digno posible.

—Sólo le estoy echando una mano, no creo que tenga algo de malo. Tú me ayudaste a mí y tampoco fue tan terrible ¿o sí?— se encoge de hombros, mientras entrelaza sus dedos, jugando con el borde de su chaqueta— al parecer necesita trabajo porque quiere ir a Francia a reunirse con su familia.

Recuerda el relato de Yurio sobre la pista que tiene sobre su familia, así que no es exactamente como que va a “reunirse” con nadie en París. Pero sí es cierto que el chico le dijo que esa era su meta final. Otabek no está seguro qué tan viable resultaría, pero lo cierto es que sí necesita trabajo y urgente.

—¿Viajar a París? Pero encima te los consigues ambiciosos…— Victor chasquea la lengua mientras vuelve a negar con la cabeza. Reordena otra vez los papeles, alineándolos con el borde de la mesa y alza la vista hacia él— bueno, supongo que está bien. Tráelo, veré qué puedo hacer por él.

Otabek no se considera una persona risueña, pero le regala una enorme sonrisa a Victor como agradecimiento. Se pone en pie, prometiendo que traerá a Yurio mañana a primera hora.

 

++

 

—¿Y cómo es que conoces a Victor?— mientras caminan por las calles de San Petersburgo, Yurio sigue haciéndole preguntas. Parece bastante interesado en Victor, probablemente porque sigue desconfiando de que haya otra persona en esta ciudad que esté dispuesta a ayudarlo de manera desinteresada.

—Es una larga historia, pero digamos que me acogió cuando no tenía nada. Estuve vagando en la ciudad por unos dos años. Fue justo después de la caída del Zar, nadie estaba dispuesto a darle trabajo a un niño. La ciudad era un caos, creo que tuviste suerte cuando te llevaron a ese orfanato lejos de aquí— se encoge de hombros, mientras mira de reojo a Yurio.

Éste arruga la nariz pensativo, tan concentrado está que se tropieza con una de las baldosas del suelo. Otabek lo sostiene del brazo antes que suceda una tragedia, pues duda que Victor apruebe la apariencia de un adolescente recién caído al suelo. Yurio se separa de él, sus mejillas encendidas seguramente de vergüenza.

—Gracias…— carraspea, con la barbilla en alto y retomando su andar por la acera. Guarda las manos en el bolsillo de esa chaqueta que parece quedarle demasiado grande— entonces por lo que veo lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo.

Otabek asiente, mientras vuelve a darle un toquecito en el brazo para indicarle que tomen a la derecha en la próxima cuadra. Saltan los charcos de agua y esquivan a los transeúntes que van corriendo como si estuvieran llegando tarde a un compromiso.

—Sí, lo conozco hace muchos años. Así que de verdad te puedes fiar de él. Sé que no es mucho, considerando que acabas de conocerme, pero…

—¡No, por supuesto que me fiaré de él!— exclama Yurio de pronto, casi atravesándose en su camino. Tiene la misma expresión avergonzada que segundos antes, y le desvía un poco la mirada— de verdad estoy agradecido por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. Prometo que le daré una buena impresión, sé hacer un montón de labores domésticas y aprendo rápido.

Otabek no está seguro si advertirle que Victor tiene un sentido del humor bastante particular. Teme que cualquier alusión a la personalidad de Victor eche a Yurio para atrás y no se decida a aceptar finalmente su ayuda.

Sin embargo, no alcanza a decidirse cómo hablar con él, porque llegan a las puertas de su destino. Esa mañana está más nublado que ayer, por lo que el Palacio de Invierno parece aún más triste y abandonado que antes.

—¿Qué es… qué es este lugar?— la pregunta de Yurio parece una broma, Otabek duda que haya alguien en San Petersburgo que no sepa qué es el Palacio de Invierno. Sin embargo cuando se gira hacia él se da cuenta que está hablando en serio. Yurio tiene sus ojos fijos en la enorme edificación, cruzado de brazos y hasta le parece que tiene la respiración entrecortada.

—Es el Palacio de Invierno. Supongo que nunca lo habías visto. Ya sabes que aquí vivía el Zar y su familia, y que… bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó con la revolución. Actualmente no es más que ruinas, pero aunque no lo parezca ahora fue muy bonito en su momento— añade al final, con una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia.

Pero de nuevo no le parece que Yurio le esté prestando especial atención. Sigue mirando el Palacio e incluso le parece que está más pálido que antes. Quizás debió obligarlo a comer más esa mañana.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunta preocupado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Al instante se arrepiente de hacerlo porque Yurio suelta un respingo ante el contacto. Sus miradas se encuentran y Otabek se da cuenta el momento exacto en que Yurio cambia su expresión. Asiente despacio, quitándose un par de mechones de pelo de su rostro.

—Sí. Sí, claro que estoy bien. Lo siento, es que… así no es precisamente como luce un Palacio en los cuentos…— comenta con torpeza, pero como tiene mejor semblante, Otabek asiente y le hace un gesto para que suba las escaleras de la entrada.

Dentro del Palacio, Yurio sigue recorriendo con curiosidad todas las esquinas. Luce tan interesado en todo lo que hay a su alrededor que Otabek lamenta que haya tan poca luz y no se puedan apreciar los detalles de un pasado glorioso. Él puede reconocerlos sin mucho esfuerzo, evocar con facilidad los colores vibrantes de la alfombra que está bajo sus pies. Es una de las pocas cosas que está realmente intacta en el salón de entrada. Lo único es que el paso del tiempo y el polvo han hecho mella en sus hilos y ahora parece como una mancha marrón y grisácea en el suelo.

—Victor está arriba, lo llamaré para que puedas conocerlo. Espérame un momento— le explica, aunque de nuevo le parece que Yurio está más interesado en lo que hay a su alrededor que en escucharlo. Tiene una mirada curiosa e intensa, a Otabek se le antoja una expresión tan infantil que de nuevo se le escapa una sonrisa sin proponérselo— ¿Yurio?

—¡Lo siento!— él se estremece de nuevo, encontrando sus miradas. Con un gesto rápido asiente y se quita un mechón de pelo de la frente— sí, por supuesto. Te esperaré aquí. No tocaré nada, lo prometo.

Su última frase vuelve a sonar infantil y casi desesperada, por lo que Otabek tiene que contener un gesto divertido cuando se despide de él.

 

++

 

—¡Es inútil! ¿Es que acaso no hay absolutamente nadie en Rusia que pueda pasar por la realeza? Los únicos que tienen el carácter suficiente para aguantar el interrogatorio del Duque Nikolai no se parecen en lo más mínimo a su nieto. ¡Esto es un desastre!— cree que Victor ya lleva media cerveza cuando él lo encuentra. Está recostado en un diván, de nuevo lleno de papeles, fotografías de adolescentes que tienen un mínimo de parecido con Yuri Plisetsky.

Otabek está cansado de decirle que hay demasiados agujeros en su maravilloso plan. Pero Victor está convencido que sólo necesita un muchacho lo bastante listo para disimular y que la caja de música hará el resto. Cuando se ve acorralado en esta situación, con Victor lamentándose una y otra vez, se arrepiente de haberle entregado aquella caja de música.

—Si tuvieras los ojos verdes ya te habría teñido el pelo de rubio, tú al menos tienes cerebro y sabes comportarte— Victor continúa su discurso mientras acaricia a su mascota en un costado. Makkachin está adormecido a los pies de su dueño, pero mueve la cola cada vez que la mano de Victor pasa sobre su piel.

—O llevar a Makkachin, eso también habría funcionado— comenta cruzándose de brazos, aunque Victor ni siquiera lo está mirando, pues sigue prestando más atención a la cerveza que está bebiendo— ya que estás saturado de ese tema, quizás podrías ayudar a Yurio. Sí recuerdas que te lo pedí, ¿verdad?

Eso gana la atención de Victor, pues vuelve la vista hacia él. Tiene esa sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, Otabek ya sabe que apenas abra la boca va a meterse con él.

—Es verdad, prometí ayudar a tu nuevo amigo, el que tiene ambiciones de irse a París, ¿cierto? Pues si encontramos a nuestro candidato quizás podamos irnos todos en el mismo tren, ¿no sería increíble?— Victor suelta una carcajada y se pone en pie. Deja su cerveza sobre la mesa junto al montón de papeles y estira los brazos, como si estuviera quitándose la pereza de encima.

Victor avanza hacia la puerta y con un chasqueo de sus dedos, Makkachin acude a su lado. Otabek aprieta el paso, adelantándose a Victor e indicándole que lo siga para llevarlo hasta Yurio.

De nuevo un cosquilleo de ansiedad en su estómago le avisa que quizás se está dejando información por el camino. Sabe que Victor tiene un carácter especial y que Yurio no sólo parece desconfiar de todo el mundo, sino que seguro no tendrá paciencia para aguantar ninguna de las características bromas Nikiforov.

—Yurio está sólo en la ciudad, realmente no conoce a nadie. Sé que no tienes por qué ser amable con él, pero agradecería si al menos…

—¿Ese de allí es Yurio?— Victor lo interrumpe, señalando la silueta del muchacho que está al final de las escaleras.

Yurio no parece haber notado la presencia de ninguno porque está muy concentrado mirando una de las pinturas que hay en la pared. O al menos lo que queda de ella, como no es más que un retrato del antiguo Zar, a nadie se le ocurrió robarlo para venderlo. Durante el saqueo del Palacio, nada que representara tan directamente a los Plisetsky tenía un gran valor.

—Sí, es él. Victor, de verdad quisiera que fueras amable con él, no tiene a nadie y necesita…

—¿Es esto un montaje o tu forma de decirme que me aprecias?— de todas las maneras posibles de continuar con la conversación, aquella pregunta ni siquiera aparecía en la lista. Pero Victor no parece molesto, sino todo lo contrario. Le brillan los ojos y está sonriendo abiertamente— ¿O es que esto es casualidad? Si desde esta distancia puedo ver el potencial del mocoso, tú que ya tienes trato con él tienes que haberte dado cuenta.

Otabek se siente un poco estúpido porque al principio no entiende de lo que Victor está hablando. Makkachin no tiene tiempo para sus discusiones, pues baja brincando las escaleras y se precipita hacia Yurio. Por un momento prevé una tragedia y aunque efectivamente Yurio pierde el equilibro, cayendo de bruces al suelo, después escucha un sonido inconfundible.

Yurio se está riendo, mientras recibe los lametones de Makkachin en la cara. El pelo rubio le cae desordenadamente en el rostro, pero a pesar de todo parece estar aguantando con buen temple la efusividad del perro.

—Si ya me confirmas que tiene los ojos verdes, será la última vez que me meta contigo por salvar a huérfanos de la calle— comenta sin dejar de sonreír. Debe notársele la confusión en la cara porque Victor hace una mueca de disgusto y entonces le señala la vieja pintura que está a un costado. Otabek la ha visto varias veces pero ahora la mira con más detenimiento porque parece importante. Es otra pintura del Zar pero esta vez aparece toda su familia. Los rostros de él y su esposa están parcialmente destruidos, pero puede distinguir con facilidad los rostros de sus hijos. Se fija especialmente en el rostro infantil de su hijo menor, Yuri. Su lacio pelo rubio, su piel tan pálida y sus llamativos ojos verdes. Parpadea varias veces, porque sí es cierto que la primera vez que vio a Yurio puso especial atención a sus brillantes ojos, verdes como dos piedras preciosas.

Pero lo que entonces reconoció como una trampa de la nostalgia, ahora parece ser la solución a todos los problemas de Victor. Se siente estúpido por no haber previsto algo así, debió intentar conseguirle trabajo al muchacho por otros medios.

—Victor, no creo que él esté dispuesto a participar en esto. Ya te dije que tiene necesidades más reales, como conseguir trabajo para no morirse de hambre. ¿Sí recuerdas lo que te conté?— insiste frunciendo el ceño. Pero se ve reflejado en los ojos de Victor, cargados de decisión. Sabe que no tiene ni caso seguir llevándole la contraria.

—Claro que recuerdo lo que me contaste. ¿No dijiste que quería ir a París?— Victor da una palmada triunfal, mientras Otabek lamenta que sí es cierto que tenga tan buena memoria y que su astucia funcione a rápidas revoluciones. Victor le pone una mano sobre el hombro, mientras le hace un gesto para que guarde silencio— tú déjame hablar a mí.

 

++

 

Hace un esfuerzo por hacerle caso a Victor y quedarse callado mientras él somete a Yurio a un exhaustivo interrogatorio. Otabek se muerde el labio interior cuando le pregunta sobre su pasado y casi se siente culpable cuando Yurio es completamente sincero con él. O al menos eso es lo que piensa porque le cuenta exactamente lo mismo que le dijo el día de ayer.

Aunque Yurio siga hablando descuidadamente mientras hace caso a los lametones de Makkachin que está olisqueando sus manos, Otabek presta más atención a la sonrisa triunfal de Victor. Puede imaginarse perfectamente lo que está pensando. Yurio es huérfano, o al menos aparentemente. No hay familiares que puedan joder los planes de nadie y además, el chico ni siquiera recuerda quién es. Un panorama demasiado fácil de manipular a favor de las circunstancias.

Siente un hueco en el estómago pero le debe respeto a Victor, así que no dice nada mientras Yurio responde a sus preguntas.

—¿De verdad estás seguro que no recuerdas nada?— Victor vuelve a insistir sobre su falta de recuerdos y esta vez nota a Yurio visiblemente incómodo por la pregunta.

—No recuerdo nada, ni siquiera sé cómo me llamo realmente. El nombre me lo pusieron en el orfanato y me calcularon la edad con lo que tenían. Dicen que tengo diecisiete, pero pueden ser menos, dado que no tengo idea cuándo es mi cumpleaños…— frunce el ceño y esta vez ni siquiera la presencia de Makkachin consigue aplacar sus ánimos— ¿Por qué esto es importante? ¿Es porque necesito papeles formales para trabajar? Porque sólo necesito un trabajo que me pague un lugar dónde vivir, no sé por qué tanto formalismo.

Victor guarda silencio, con una expresión pensativa que a Otabek empieza a preocuparle. Teme que en cualquier momento Yurio se enfade y salgo corriendo de allí. La posibilidad que acabe desmayado en el mercado o robando para sobrevivir es muy alta si lo deja marcharse de ahí sin ayuda.

—Verás Yurio, de verdad que me encantaría ayudarte. Le estaba diciendo a Otabek que no tendría problema con encontrarte algún trabajo en una fábrica de uno de mis conocidos. Lo que pasa es que saldré de viaje en un par de días y es probable que demore en volver— lo dice con tanta naturalidad, casi con una profunda pena. Yurio baja los hombros, dejando su actitud a la defensiva por un instante.

—¿De viaje?— repite, con un tono de voz tan cargado de desilusión que Otabek se siente miserable.

—Sí, pero es que…

—En realidad, Otabek y yo nos vamos de viaje— Victor lo interrumpe con tanta elegancia que ni siquiera parece que está enfadado, pero Otabek lo conoce mejor que eso. Con su perfecta sonrisa disimula su molestia, dirigiéndose nuevamente a Yurio— nos vamos a París por una temporada.

—¿París?—de nuevo nota cómo la voz de Yurio se quiebra, víctima de la sorpresa. Otabek también mira a Victor sin disimulo, porque no entiende por qué de repente lo está involucrando también a él. Quizás se está desquitando por querer interrumpirlo a pesar que le pidió expresamente que no lo hiciera— ¿Qué van a hacer a París?

Otabek sabe que es el momento que Victor está esperando, puede verlo perfectamente dibujado en su sonrisa. Palmea su rodilla, llamando a Makkachin a su lado. El perro se acerca rápidamente, moviendo su cola con alegría y se echa a sus pies.

—Verás Yurio, aunque no lo parezca, antes que éste país se fuera a la mierda, trabajé para la Corte Imperial. Digamos que estoy haciendo un último trabajo en memoria del antiguo Zar. Es un trabajo muy importante y por eso es necesario que viaje a París cuanto antes— dice con total seguridad. Otabek sabe que si estira las circunstancias lo suficiente, no puede decir que Victor esté mintiendo. Yurio no parece tener la misma opinión, porque lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo puedes estar haciendo para un tipo que ya está muerto? ¿Es algo ilegal?— pregunta abiertamente, con la barbilla muy en alto y Otabek no puede evitar sonreír al unísono con Victor.

—No es ilegal, pero digamos que sí es arriesgado. No sé qué tan aislado del mundo hayas estado en ese orfanato en el que vivías, pero hace tiempo corre el rumor que el último hijo del Zar, Yuri, sobrevivió al saqueo del Palacio. Su abuelo, el Duque Nikolai, está desesperado por encontrarlo. Otabek y yo hemos estado tratando de seguir su pista, hasta ahora sin ningún resultado…— Victor hace una pausa, esperando quizás una reacción de Yurio que nunca llega. Por un momento sus miradas se encuentran, Yurio lo mira sin parpadear y Otabek siente de nuevo el látigo de culpa azotando contra su espalda.

—Pero… pero si dicen que aún no encuentran al hijo del Zar, ¿para qué viajan a París?—Yurio retoma de nuevo su actitud defensiva, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de nuevo a Victor de manera inquisitiva.

—Bueno, había pensado darle un reporte al Duque, pero en realidad ahora hablando contigo se me ocurrió proponerte un trato. En especial porque Otabek me dijo que querías ir a París a buscar a tu familia…— Yurio se estremece cuando escucha aquello y vuelve a mirarlo por unos segundos, los labios apretados. Quizás es un reproche por haberle contado a Victor su intimidad— Yurio, quizás haya una forma de que tú vengas también a París con nosotros.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?— casi tiene que agradecer a Victor que distraiga a Yurio con semejante propuesta. El chico pega tal grito que incluso Makkachin parece alterarse, removiéndose a los pies de Victor— ¿Cómo podría ser eso?

—Yurio, he mirado muchachos de todos los rincones de Rusia no hay ninguno que se asemeje tanto al hijo del Zar como tú— Victor le muestra entonces una réplica en miniatura de una de las últimas pinturas que se hicieron de los Plisetsky. Señala a Yuri con el dedo índice, está completamente empoderado de la situación. Es por momentos como éste que Otabek lo envidia, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo aunque esté caminando sobre terreno minado.

Aunque Yurio toma por unos instantes el papel entre las manos, acaba por dejarlo caer otra vez sobre la mesa y suelta una carcajada. Es una risa seca, incrédula, mientras niega con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—¿Acaso estás insinuando que yo podría ser un Plisetsky? ¿Yo? ¿De la nobleza?— Yurio se encoge en su asiento, como si estuviera incómodo en su propio cuerpo. Es obvio que desestima los argumentos de Victor porque le suenan a locura. Pero él no tiene idea que Victor Nikiforov jamás da una batalla por perdida.

—¿Y por qué no? No recuerdas quién eres, así que tampoco puedes afirmar de dónde vienes exactamente. La única pista que tienes de tu posible familiar está en París, donde casualmente también está Nikolai Plisetsky. ¿O es que acaso aquí en San Petersburgo te espera un brillante futuro?— Victor no se detiene ante nada, pero quizás está apretando demasiados puntos sensibles porque Yurio se pone en pie. Lo hace tan rápido que la silla donde antes estaba sentado cae de bruces en el suelo.

Makkachin suelta un ladrido de advertencia por lo ocurrido, pero Otabek sólo tiene tiempo de fijarse en la expresión de Yurio. Tira de uno de los mechones rubios de su pelo, mientras sigue negando con la cabeza.

—Ya decía yo que no tenías que estar muy cuerdo para estar ayudando a desconocidos. Y con razón este tipo es tu amigo. ¡Son unos completos dementes!— exclama mientras da media vuelta y hace ademán de marcharse.

Contra todo pronóstico, Victor no intenta detenerlo. En lugar de ello acaricia a su mascota para que deje de ladrar. Luego se voltea hacia él, con expresión decidida mientras señala el pasillo por el Yurio acaba de desaparecer.

—Bien, es tu turno— dice con muchísima calma, como si fuera obvio.

—¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que lo convenza?— alza las cejas, pues a pesar de tanto tiempo de conocerse, Victor sigue sorprendiéndolo.

—Hablaba en serio con que aquí tampoco le espera un brillante futuro. ¿Qué más posibilidades tiene?— vuelve a decir con calma, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo con insistencia.

Otabek masculla, pues las palabras de Victor hacen mella en él. Además, se sentiría muy responsable si Yurio simplemente desaparece en las calles de San Petersburgo sin nadie dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Sabe que no tiene más opción que hacer caso a las palabras de Victor.

 

++

 

No tiene que apretar mucho el paso para darle alcance a Yurio. El pobre parece tan contrariado que apenas y avanza un par de pasos rectos. Otabek vuelve a sentirse muy culpable por haberle causado este disgusto. Pero se siente aún más culpable porque las palabras de Victor resuenan en su cabeza y se da cuenta que tiene toda la razón.

Yurio no tiene más posibilidades si se queda por su cuenta en San Petersburgo.

—¡Yurio! ¡Espera por favor! No te vayas…— no llega alcanzarlo cuando Yurio se gira, mirándolo con expresión desencajada. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo revuelto, luce bastante contrariado.

Ahora que están más cerca, Otabek lo examina en silencio y comprueba que Victor tiene toda la razón. Sí luce como un Plisetsky. Su pelo tan lacio y rubio, junto con sus ojos verdes le dan un aire indiscutible a la familia del Zar. Él lo sabe muy bien, pues pasó dos años de su vida sirviendo en las cocinas del Palacio y en más de una ocasión pudo escabullirse para admirar desde lejos a la familia real.

Recuerda con claridad una tarde de otoño en que el príncipe Yuri había perdido su pelota en medio de los jardines. Se armó un revuelo terrible ante la posibilidad que alguien la hubiese robado. Otabek la encontró abandonada dentro de una de las fuentes y cómo sin pensarlo se metió ahí dentro a pesar que el agua estaba helada. Sacó la pelota de la fuente con ambas manos pero uno de los mayordomos lo descubrió y antes que él pudiera explicarse ya le había dado un bofetón.

—¿De verdad creíste una sola cosa de lo que dijo tu amigo? ¿Pero es que tú te crees que con estas pintas puedo ser alguien de la nobleza?— Yurio lo saca de sus pensamientos. Se fija en sus ojos danzando en las penumbras del Palacio y vuelve a pensar que sí se parece al príncipe. Si tuviera el pelo más corto se parecería aún más.

Odia que Victor le haya lavado el cerebro con unas cuantas frases. No tiene idea cómo es que lo hace.

—Está bien, un niño que crece en un orfanato no puede ser un príncipe. Tienes toda la razón— por un momento le parece que sus palabras calman a Yurio, o quizás es que sólo le está diciendo lo que necesita oír. Otabek da un par de pasos hacia él, sin tener idea de lo que está haciendo. Sólo está convencido que no puede dejar que se marche de allí apresuradamente y mucho menos tan enfadado— pero sí es cierto que no recuerdas nada de tu pasado y la única pista que tienes para encontrar a alguien de tu familia está en París.

Cuando lo escucha, Yurio baja la mirada. Otabek nota cómo se lleva ambos manos al cuello, enredando sus dedos con su colgante. Se lo mostró el día de ayer, mientras le contaba su historia. Otabek sabe que lleva un grabado que habla de encontrarse en París, aunque no hay ningún nombre o dirección que pueda ayudarlo a descubrir su pasado. Sí tiene la ligera impresión que al menos Yurio debe provenir de una familia relativamente influyente porque aquel colgante parece tallado con un lujo que parece ajeno a estas épocas tan grises para Rusia.

Quizás su familia trabajaba para el Zar, la mayoría de los simpatizantes de la nobleza tenían los recursos suficientes para salir del país y así evitar represalias. Tal vez si consigue que viaje con ellos, él y Victor puedan obtener información suficiente para ayudarlo.

—Sí es verdad que no recuerdo nada… así que, técnicamente nadie sabe si esa historia tan ridícula es cierto. Además, a cualquier niño huérfano le gusta imaginar que su familia es de la realeza…— sigue jugando con la cadena de su collar, enredado los dedos mientras evita su mirada.

Otabek cree que hay esperanza cuando lo escucha hablar, pues baja su tono de voz y parece estar sopesando qué es lo mejor.

—Y quiero decir, si resulta que no soy Yuri Plisetsky, supongo que entenderán que se trató de una confusión…— vuelve a decir, soltando de repente la cadena de su collar y alzando la vista hacia él. Sin duda la conversación era mucho más fácil cuando Yurio no lo estaba mirando directamente.

Pero ahora no tiene más remedio que mantenerle la mirada. Se promete a sí mismo que lo ayudará de cualquier modo. Mientras se repite aquello extiende una mano hasta tocar su hombro y le regala una tímida sonrisa.

—En cualquier caso estarás en París, y eso era lo que querías en primer lugar— parece que esas son junto las palabras que Yurio necesita oír, porque su mirada se ilumina ante la perspectiva de estar en París.

—En ese caso… sí, supongo que acepto. Aunque sigo pensando que es una completa locura, porque yo no tengo aspecto ni de príncipe ni por error…— insiste otra vez en ese asunto, aunque ahora lo dice con un tono más leve. Hace un gesto para señalarse mientras se ríe. Otabek acepta que tiene razón, porque esas ropas tan viejas, que ni siquiera le quedan bien, no tienen pinta de un atuendo de la nobleza.

Sonríe apenas, pensando que al menos tienen que conseguirle algo de ropa limpia y que además sea de su talla. Está a punto de decírselo pero entonces escucha los ladridos de Makkachin, quien se acerca muy animado y le salta a Yurio otra vez. Aunque ahora no lo pilla desprevenido, así que mantiene el equilibrio y rasca al perro detrás de ambas orejas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tenemos a nuestro tercer pasajero o no?— con la aparición de Makkachin no le sorprende en lo absoluto escuchar la voz de Victor a sus espaldas. Otabek se gira hacia él, sólo para comprobar que sí está sonriendo satisfecho. Después de todo acaba de salirse con la suya, como siempre.

Yurio se encoge de hombros, pero acaba por asentir en silencio. De nuevo parece dedicarle toda su atención a Makkachin, así que es Otabek quien intercede por él.

—Yurio viajará con nosotros.

Victor pronuncia la sonrisa y cuando se acerca, le da un par de palmadas en la espalda. Siempre hace eso cuando quiere felicitarlo sin ser demasiado efusivo. Él no está seguro si se siente orgulloso de haber convencido a Yurio. Pero se consuela pensando que al menos el muchacho no quedará abandonado a su suerte. Quizás es tan sólo que se vio reflejado en él, cuando estaba perdido y completamente solo en San Petersburgo y por eso se siente responsable de lo que pueda pasarle.

—Perfecto, todavía nos queda tiempo para arreglar nuestros pasaportes— Victor chasquea sus dedos, para después señalar a Yurio— pero lo primero que tenemos que hacer es darte un buen baño.

La propuesta es tan inesperada para él como ofensiva para Yurio, porque enseguida se incorpora con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de genuino enfado. Otabek se lleva una mano al cuello, rascándose de manera compulsiva gracias al nerviosismo repentino que tiene en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Cómo que un baño? ¿Qué insinúas? ¡Porque no soy ningún apestado!— exclama de mala gana, mientras Victor le responde con una carcajada. Ahora sus mejillas están rojas de ira y no ayuda que Makkachin ladre para acompañar la reacción de su dueño.

—Necesitas una ducha caliente que te quite el hollín del rostro y el sucio del pelo, además de ropa nueva porque no puedes presentarte así ante tu abuelo. Así que vamos a ir todos a mi casa para empezar a preparar nuestro viaje a París— anuncia con total dignidad, como quien está dirigiendo un pequeño ejército.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero quién te crees que eres?

—Bueno, la actitud de la nobleza ya la tienes, eso me gusta— Victor echa a andar en dirección a la puerta, mientras Makkachin va corriendo a su lado y Yurio va un par de pasos atrás, quejándose abiertamente.

Otabek suspira, mentalizándose que será un larguísimo y atropellado viaje hasta Francia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que este pequeño monstruo está programado para diez capítulos, así queda un largo camino por recorrer. Como siempre gracias por leer y todo feedback es bienvenido <3


	3. Capítulo Tres

_«Quien me dio este colgante, debía quererme de verdad…»_

 

 

Hasta el momento, Yurio concluye que lo único bueno que tiene ese tal Victor Nikiforov es su perro. Otabek le dijo minutos atrás que el perro se llama Makkachin, no para de moverse entre los tres mientras se mueven por las calles y de vez en cuando le da otro lametón en las manos. Yurio cree que es más de gatos, todo porque en una ocasión se metió un gato en el orfanato y los niños lo ocultaron durante días, alimentándolo con huesos de pescado, a espaldas de Lilia y Yakov. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco ha podido convivir con perros más de lo necesario. Así que se entrega a la efusividad de Makkachin, especialmente porque así deja de pensar por momentos en la locura que está haciendo.

Aún no puede creer que aceptó ir a París porque un tipo cree que se parece al nieto perdido de Nikolai Plisetsky. Le sigue pareciendo una completa locura, pero siempre recuerda el collar que está colgando de su cuello. Yurio duda de absolutamente todo su pasado, pero sí tiene claro que quien le dio ese collar, es alguien muy importante para él.

Esa idea lo ayudó a sobrevivir sus primeras semanas en el orfanato, a mantener la cordura entre tanta soledad. Con el pasar del tiempo, también lo ayudó a guardar una leve esperanza de que tal vez su vida daría un giro inesperado. Es una ilusión un tanto infantil, pero desde que tomó la decisión de ir a San Petersburgo, lo cierto es que no le han pasado más que situaciones inesperadas. Llegó hasta a pisar el antiguo hogar del Zar, si los niños del orfanato supieran, habrían quedado maravillados.

Recuerda su breve estancia en el Palacio de Invierno, o al menos lo que quedaba de él. No eran más que ruinas viejas y objetos olvidados que ya no tenían ningún valor. Lo envolvió una extraña sensación de angustia, al ver todos esos rincones que seguro habían tenido una vida mejor, lo llenó de una inmensa tristeza. Mientras caminó sobre aquel palacio, el eco de sus propias pisadas le provocó una inusual nostalgia que no supo cómo manejar.

Quizás también por eso acabó cediendo a toda aquella locura, porque en ese momento no estaba pensando con total claridad.

Se fija una vez más en Otabek y Victor, quienes van unos pasos más al frente, hablando entre ellos sobre todo lo que necesitan tener a mano para viajar a París. Frunce el ceño cuando recuerda que Victor insinuó que él necesitaba bañarse, como si fuera una especie de pordiosero apestado.

Al menos Otabek le parece alguien más razonable y cuerdo. Pero aunque no lo estuviese, Yurio no puede olvidar que él lo rescató cuando estaba desmayado en el mercado. Cualquier otro lo habría simplemente abandonado a su suerte. Así que puede hasta perdonarle que bordee los límites de la demencia temporal por creer que él puede ser Yuri Plitsetsky, porque es legítimamente buena persona.

Yurio detiene el paso cuando nota que tanto Otabek como Victor están haciendo fila en un puesto de comida que queda al final de la calle. Cuando le llega el aroma a pan recién horneado, nota un característico cosquilleo en el estómago. Makkachin ladra a su lado, como si también estuviera pensando lo mismo que él. Yurio sonríe y se inclina para rascar de nuevo al perro tras las orejas, en parte también para evitar que se acerque más de la cuenta al puesto de comida.

Por suerte la fila no es tan larga, no demora más que unos cuantos minutos. Antes que Yurio pueda preguntar qué están pidiendo, Victor le extiende un paquete que él automáticamente toma entre sus manos. No aguanta la curiosidad y echa un vistazo al fondo del paquete, dándose cuenta que son _blinis_ y lo que parece ser un tarro de mermelada.

—Cuida bien eso, querido Yurio, porque esa es nuestra cena— comenta Victor, él también tiene otro paquete entre las manos mientras que es Otabek quien está terminando de pagarle al dependiente— vas a recibir tu primer banquete real muy pronto.

Arruga la nariz cuando Victor vuelve a utilizar ese tono condescendiente para dirigirse a él. Pero no tiene tiempo para reñirlo pues tiene que alzar el paquete más arriba de la nariz de Makkachin, quien parece visiblemente emocionado por la cantidad de aromas que están cerca de él.

—Pero antes de comer, tienes que tomar ese baño del que hablamos…— Yurio se pregunta si estar cargando ese paquete es la estrategia segura de Victor para evitar que acabe finalmente perdiendo la paciencia y lo golpee. Victor da un par de palmadas, tan ajeno a sus instintos asesinos, y les señala un callejón a su izquierda— ¡Síganme!

 

++

 

Para su disgusto, Victor sí le ofrece darse un cómodo baño cuando llegan a su casa. Aunque Yurio rezonga un par de veces, al final la perspectiva de tomar una ducha con agua caliente puede más que su dignidad. En el orfanato algunas veces la calefacción les fallaba y en incontables ocasiones se bañó con agua fría que le calaba hasta los huesos. Gracias a esos pequeños accidentes algunas veces pescó un indeseable resfriado.

Así que se consuela pensando que está aprovechando una magnífica oportunidad. Deja que el agua caliente recorra su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos y por primera vez se permite pensar si acaso no estará cambiando su suerte. Se siente bastante animado al pensarlo, en especial cuando se venga parcialmente de Victor al gastarse casi todo el jabón que le ofrece.

Cuando sale del baño, recoge la ropa limpia que Victor le dejó doblada sobre un rincón de una cama, que asume le pertenece. Las examina con detenimiento y comprueba que no son exactamente nuevas, pero el material es mucho mejor que la ropa tan gastada que él antes llevaba puesta.

Al mirarse frente al espejo y cepillarse el pelo, se siente un poco culpable porque se deshizo finalmente de la trenza. En un arrebato de nostalgia piensa en los niños del orfanato y también se pregunta si acaso Yakov y Lilia ya habrán tenido noticias que realmente nunca llegó al pueblo de pescadores. Empieza a preguntarse si habrá alguna forma de decirles que está bien, porque, a pesar de todo, por diez años le proporcionaron techo y comida.

Aunque a Yakov le gustara decírselo, él no es ningún malagradecido.

—¡Vaya! El cambio es considerablemente positivo. ¿Ves cómo te decía que sólo necesitabas un buen baño y ropa nueva? Pasas por un príncipe— cuando llega al salón donde están Victor y Otabek, se encuentra con la mesa servida. Yurio arruga la nariz ante el tono tan alegre de Victor porque sabe que se está burlando abiertamente de él.

No termina de fiarse del todo de sus palabras, así que se fija en Otabek, quien lo está mirando sin decir nada. Siente su mirada intensa sobre él y no puede evitar que el nerviosismo se apodere de su cuerpo. Por fin parece que Otabek abre los labios, pero contra todo pronóstico no emite sonido alguno. ¿Acaso se ve tan distinto ahora? Sus mejillas se encienden de vergüenza, quizás las ropas viejas del orfanato sí le daban un aspecto indigente después de todo.

—¿Y bien?— hace un esfuerzo porque no se note demasiado su irritación, pero entre la risita autosuficiente de Victor y el silencio de Otabek, cree que acabará golpeando lo primero que tenga a mano.

—Te ves…— Otabek carraspea, apoyando entonces los codos sobre la mesa y encorvándose como un anciano. Yurio no está seguro si lo hace a propósito o sólo quiere evitar su mirada directamente— la ropa te queda bien.

—El negro es tu color, Yurio— señala Victor, refiriéndose a la camisa negra que ahora lleva puesta. Él frunce el ceño por respuesta, deseando para sus adentros que no aspire a ningún tipo de agradecimiento por ese halago tan barato— ahora, por favor, ven a cenar con nosotros, tenemos todavía mucho que hacer. Mañana tenemos que vernos a primera hora con uno de mis contactos, para arreglar nuestros pasaportes.

Yurio toma asiento y se sirve rodajas de jamón y roba un pan de la bandeja, mientras escucha a Victor con atención. La palabra pasaporte le provoca un cosquilleo en el estómago porque ni en sus más locos sueños en el orfanato habría pensado que acabaría saliendo de Rusia por sus propios medios.

O al menos, gracias a los medios de Victor. Mientras unta algo de queso en su pan, se pregunta quién será aquel contacto del que se expresa con tanto entusiasmo.

—¿Y tu contacto es tan agradable como tú?— suelta de pronto, el ceño fruncido y la mirada desafiante.

Si Yurio hubiera tenido esa actitud con Yakov, éste le hubiera reñido instantáneamente. Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtiene de Victor es una sonora carcajada. Observa cómo le da a Otabek una palmada, al punto que éste casi deja caer el vaso que tiene entre las manos.

—Nuestro chico es un completo encanto, ¿cierto?— lo peor de todo es que Victor parece vengarse de su insolencia, porque no responde directamente su pregunta. Yurio se impacienta y lamenta tener que esperar hasta mañana.

 

++

 

Termina quedándose una noche más en la azotea de Otabek. Yurio vuelve a sonrojarse de vergüenza cuando Otabek dice que puede usar su cama. Discute con él hasta casi el punto del enfado, diciéndole que está acostumbrado a dormir en el piso. Pero Otabek no parece dar su brazo a torcer, usa su mejor carta recordándole que es su invitado.

Así que Yurio se va a la cama refunfuñando, abrigándose bien mientras escucha los pasos de Otabek, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Se duerme pensando en Zares, Palacios de Invierno y antorchas ardiendo en la nieve. Tiene el sueño pesado y a ratos siente que se está ahogando en medio de un mar de rostros que no conoce. Cuando despierta tiene la mitad del cuerpo en una esquina del colchón y Otabek está preparando el desayuno. Se quita las sábanas de encima lo más rápido que puede, mirándolo otra vez con vergüenza porque no tendría que estar tomándose tantas molestias por él.

—¿Dormiste bien?— le pregunta mientras sirve lo que parece ser café en una taza. Yurio talla sus ojos, tiene un leve dolor en el costado pero asiente despacio, pues no quiere parecer un quejica.

Yurio repite varias veces que sí antes de sentarse a desayunar con Otabek. No está seguro si es tan reiterativo para que Otabek deje de mirarlo como si fuera a desmayarse de nuevo o para convencerse a sí mismo que durmió bien.

—Todavía estamos a tiempo para encontrarnos con Victor. Lo de los pasaportes tomará algo de tiempo, pero después de eso ya podemos marcharnos sin problemas— se siente un poco culpable porque Otabek está empeñado en informarle todo lo que harán a continuación mientras él sigue frente al espejo.

Yurio se siente infinitamente superficial, pero de verdad que no puede conseguir que su pelo se esté quieto. Ahora se da cuenta que el asunto de la trenza lo ayudaba un poco, pero ahora resulta imposible que esos mechones no le caigan descuidadamente por el rostro. Chasquea los labios hasta que por fin se rinde, su pelo es todavía más rebelde que él.

—¿Estás bien?— mira a Otabek por su reflejo y adivina un amago de sonrisa. Se pregunta cuándo dejará de sonrojarse de pura vergüenza. Atizando su dignidad, niega con la cabeza. Por fortuna Otabek no parece tomárselo en cuenta y le extiende la bufanda— entonces ya podemos irnos, supongo.

Yurio ya es capaz de seguir el ritmo de Otabek entre la muchedumbre de San Petersburgo sin ningún problema. Cree que no pasan más de veinte minutos hasta que por fin se encuentran con Victor. Lamenta que en esta ocasión no esté con Makkachin, para tener algo con qué distraerse cuando Victor se le ocurra decir alguna estupidez.

Les está esperando frente a un edificio que parece que va a caerse a pedazos, pero desde dentro de las ventanas se distingue movimiento. Yurio frunce el ceño y está a punto de decir si acaso hay gente que se arriesga a trabajar, vivir o lo que sea dentro de ese lugar.

—Yo hablaré, ¿han entendido? No quiero correr el riesgo que nos dejen sin papeles— Victor lo dice tan tajante que no tiene claro si habla en serio o si sólo se está metiendo con ellos. Con él especialmente, porque hasta ahora todo parece indicar que sí se fía de Otabek.

Yurio se muerde la lengua para no lanzar un insulto para Victor, por más merecido que éste sea. Se limita a caminar junto a Otabek, mientras entran a aquel edificio tan horrible. Al menos tiene que reconocer que adentro hay buena calefacción y su aspecto no es tan tétrico como lo imaginaba desde fuera.

Sigue los pasos de Otabek por un corredor que está iluminado sólo por una tenue luz, hasta que llegan a una habitación que está llena de libros y papeles amontonados por todos lados. Hay un enorme escritorio que parece perderse debajo de tantos papeles y afiches. Detrás del escritorio está sentado un hombre que tiene cara de pocos amigos, pero es no parece intimidar a Victor en lo absoluto.

—¡Georgi! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Ya tienes lo que te encargué?— a la sonrisa de Victor, el aludido endurece aún más la mirada. Yurio traga en seco, sin comprender cómo es que Victor sigue comportándose como un completo idiota sin importar que el ambiente a su alrededor sea tan crudo.

—¡Te dije que si querías todo antes de tiempo iba a costarte el doble! ¿Acaso trajiste mi dinero?— el hombre, Georgi, parece realmente enfadado. Yurio cree que se levantará de un momento a otro para quizás golpear a alguien. Se alegra no estar cerca de su escritorio, sino al lado de Otabek.

Victor sigue hablando, agita muchos sus brazos aunque nunca cambia su tono alegre y despreocupado. Georgi tampoco cambia de expresión, pero al menos aguarda en silencio mientras Victor continúa hablando.

—¿Todos los contactos de Victor son así?— indaga en susurros, su hombro rozándose despacio contra el de Otabek quien parece demasiado tranquilo. No puede evitar preguntarse si éste será un escenario tan habitual para él que ni siquiera se inmuta.

—¿Así?— Otabek se gira hacia él, sus cejas enarcadas y con ese amago de sonrisa en los labios que Yurio ya está aprendiendo a identificar fácilmente. Siempre le produce un cosquilleo incómodo en el estómago porque presiente que se está burlando indirectamente de él.

—Sí, así como criminales…— habla todavía más bajito, casi que sólo trazando las palabras con sus labios para asegurarse que únicamente lo escuche Otabek. Parece que capta perfecto su mensaje porque baja la mirada y esta vez sí se ríe.

Antes que pueda reclamarle por reírse, que pueda enfadarse de verdad si quiera, Otabek le da un toque suave en el hombro. Yurio de nuevo duda si se trata de una manera de confortarlo o si sólo es un roce condescendiente porque está exagerando la situación en la que se encuentran.

—Georgi y Victor se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, no pasará nada— le dice con tanta seguridad que Yurio no puede hacer más que ahogar un puchero incómodo. Vuelve de nuevo la vista hacia Victor, quien justo está recibiendo un sobre de papel. Yurio no tiene que preguntarse por mucho tiempo qué hay allí dentro, porque Victor se gira hacia ellos, tiene la sonrisa triunfal pintada en el rostro.

Victor abre el sobre y lo inclina hacia ellos, de manera que puedan ver su contenido. Yurio distingue tres pequeñas libretas que al principio no le dicen mucho, incluso frunce el ceño al no comprender de qué se trata. Luego se siente un poco idiota, porque capta que son pasaportes. Como no hay nadie que lo detenga, extiende una mano hasta tomar un pasaporte al azar del sobre.

Cuando lo abre distingue la foto de Otabek, está enfocando la vista hacia la cámara y le parece una expresión ligeramente intimidante. Lee con detenimiento sus datos, escritos en letras azules, y se entera que tiene diecinueve años, confirmando su primera impresión. Realmente no es tan mayor, sólo que parece demasiado maduro, como si hubiera vivido el doble.

Se gira hacia él, sin saber si entregarle el pasaporte o devolverlo al sobre que tiene Victor junto con los otros dos.

—Bien, ya podemos irnos a París— anuncia Victor, sus ojos brillando ante la perspectiva del viaje. Yurio quiere encogerse de repente, pues los nervios empiezan a apoderarse de él de nuevo.

 

++

 

Yurio se siente abrumado en la estación de trenes. Hay tantas personas a su alrededor, decenas de filas para la taquilla y maletas que se atraviesan en su camino. Casi tropieza dos veces, pero a la tercera ocasión ya está bastante avispado para evitar cualquier accidente. Ahora sí que les acompaña Makkachin y es él quien se ofrece a llevar su correa, en especial porque disfruta la idea de distraerse con el perro y también por sentir que está aportando algo a aquella improvisada comitiva.

De nuevo es Victor quien parece encargarse de casi todo, él y Otabek parecen sólo seguir sus instrucciones, mientras intentan no verse atrapados por aquella enorme multitud que no se detiene por nada. Yurio sostiene con fuerza la correa de Makkachin, quien está comportándose relativamente bien para recibir estímulos por todos lados. Hay varias familias en la estación, pero él se fija especialmente en las que llevan niños pequeños. Se detiene a mirar a una madre que lleva en brazos un bebé que no deja de llorar. A pesar que el niño tiene la cara roja por el llanto, la mujer le está arrullando con toda la paciencia que puede, meciéndolo entre sus brazos.

Aquella imagen le resulta idílica, a pesar del bullicio ensordecedor a su alrededor y lo incómodo que se siente rodeado de tanta gente. Cómo la mujer está absolutamente concentrada tan sólo en hacer que su bebé deje llorar.

Es un poco patético ponerse a pensar si alguna vez su madre hizo eso por él. Si alguien lo arrulló con tanta dulzura.

Balancea sus pies, ajustando la correa de Makkachin, mientras se recuerda que si está en la estación de trenes es justamente para descubrir quién es. Que está dispuesto a reencontrarse con su pasado, por eso aceptó la locura que le plantearon tanto Victor como Otabek. Vuelve a mirar a este último, quien sigue pendiente de lo que está haciendo Victor en la taquilla de la estación.

Otabek parece tan tranquilo que por un momento él se contagia de su seguridad. Mira de reojo las maletas que están a los pies de Otabek. Se siente de nuevo culpable porque él se ofreció a cargar casi con la mayor parte del equipaje, mientras que sólo permitió que Yurio llevase un bolso con artículos de higiene personal. Yurio suspira, mientras se arrodilla lo suficiente para acariciar el costado de Makkachin. También mira en dirección a Victor, quien por fin está hasta el inicio de la taquilla, hablando con la dependienta.

Le parece que tarda una eternidad, aunque seguro no deben ser más que un par de minutos. Pero cuando Victor los encuentra, agita los boletos en el aire con una sonrisa. Cuando se fija en los boletos, nota cómo los nervios vuelven a apoderarse de él.

—Nuestro andén es el número cuatro, queda hacia la derecha…— les indica con el dedo índice, mientras se guarda los boletos en el reverso de su gabardina negra. Da un par de palmadas que casi desequilibran a Yurio, pero no tarda en entender que el gesto no es para él sino para Makkachin. Victor no tarda en inclinarse hacia su mascota, riéndose con él y rascándole detrás de las orejas.

Viéndolo así, completamente entregado a los mimos de su perro, nadie pensaría la clase de persona que es.

Para tristeza de Makkachin las caricias de Victor no duran más que un par de minutos, pues tienen que abordar el tren cuanto antes. Mientras se abren paso en la multitud de personas, Victor les dice que son boletos de segunda clase, que tendrán un compartimiento para los tres y que podrán viajar cómodamente.

Su primer instinto es reírse cuando lo escucha, pero no le parece que Victor lo esté diciendo como broma ni tampoco para burlarse de él. Yurio a duras penas puedes seguirles el ritmo mientras piensa que va a salir fuera del país y además viajando en un compartimiento privado.

Hace una semana atrás todavía estaba durmiendo en un colchón que tenía algunos resortes fuera de lugar. No está seguro cuándo conseguirá asimilar tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo. Sigue sintiéndose bastante abrumado y toda la muchedumbre a su alrededor no está ayudando.

—¿Yurio?— la mano de Otabek en su brazo interrumpe sus pensamientos. Encuentra sus miradas y aunque hace un intento por sonreírle, el gesto nunca se materializa en sus labios. Al contrario, es Otabek quien le regala una sonrisa. Están justo en el andén que les corresponde y el ruido de la locomotora resuena en sus tímpanos.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco…— frunce la nariz, pues le sienta mal admitir que así como está emocionado, también está aterrado.

—Nervioso, lo sé— Otabek termina la frase por él, pero aunque está utilizando un tono condescendiente, no le parece que sea como una burla. Yurio se fija en sus ojos oscuros, que de pronto le parecen un remanso de paz en todo el escándalo a su alrededor— quizás no sirva de mucho, pero también es mi primera vez fuera de Rusia.

La frase suena tan sincera y cargada de buenas intenciones, que Yurio no tiene más remedio que sonreír. Esta vez no es una risa nerviosa o un gesto por compromiso, sino una sonrisa a toda regla. Se da cuenta el momento justo en que todo su cuerpo cede, olvidándose por un instante de toda la ansiedad que lleva encima.

—¿Pero qué están esperando? ¿Van a subirse o no?— no alcanza a darle las gracias a Otabek porque la llamada urgente de Victor los interrumpe. Makkachin da un ladrido e intenta alcanzar a su dueño, por lo que tanto Yurio como Otabek tienen que apretar el paso para llegar a su lado.

 

++

 

Makkachin es el primero en encontrar acomodo en el vagón. Se echa en una esquina, moviendo la cola alegremente y ladrando para llamar su atención, como si quisiera decirles que tomen asiento rápido. Otabek acomoda las maletas arriba de sus cabezas, mientras Yurio desenrolla la bufanda de su cuello, porque la calefacción del tren combate el frío perfectamente.

Victor se desentiende de ellos, anunciando que va a buscar algo de comer. Yurio ni siquiera se despide formalmente de él, tan ocupado está acomodando un almohadón en una esquina de su asiento. La ventaja que estén los tres solos es que no tiene que pelear con nadie por la ventana. Cuando el tren echa a andar, no despega la vista del cristal, observando cómo poco a poco el andén va desapareciendo de su vista y van dejando la estación atrás.

Un cosquilleo burbujeante en su estómago se apodera de él, mientras vuelve a mirar sus manos. Ya no las siente tan entumecidas por el frío, pero no están ni cerca de parecer las manos de un príncipe.

—¿Sigues nervioso?— la pregunta de Otabek no es sorpresiva, pero sí un poco abrupta. Yurio se encoge de hombros, tratando de aparentar una dignidad que no tiene.

—Un poco…— por instinto busca su colgante. Ahora que está protegido en el vagón, tiene la valentía de sacarlo otra vez. Lo observa con detenimiento, el trabajo tan delicado que tiene. Sigue preguntándose qué encontrará en París, la perspectiva lo llena de angustia pero también de una extraña esperanza. No está acostumbrado a sentir esperanza, antes estaba agradecido por tener techo y comida, creía que era lo único a lo que podía esperar. Pero en los últimos días, alimenta la esperanza de encontrarse con su pasado— cuando era niño sólo quería recordar mi pasado. Deseaba desesperadamente pertenecer a algún lugar. Hasta hace un par de días, todo lo que conocía era el orfanato.

Yurio vuelve a posar la vista en la ventana, con el pasar de los minutos deja de concentrarse en el paisaje invernal para fijarse en el reflejo de Otabek en el cristal. Lo está mirando a él, con tanta intensidad que Yurio se gira, para encontrarse con una tenue sonrisa.

—¿Siempre has ayudado a Victor en todas sus ideas absurdas?— pregunta de pronto, sólo por tener un tema de conversación y no sentir el peso del silencio mientras Otabek no lo pierde de vista.

—Un poco. Como te dije nos conocemos hace mucho… creo que debía tener como once años cuando nos conocimos. En ese entonces no era más que un mocoso escuálido que ni siquiera sabía qué iba a comer al día siguiente— la facilidad con que Otabek le cuenta aquello en lugar de tranquilizarlo le produce escalofríos. En especial porque hay muchos detalles sueltos entre cada palabra. Yurio traga en seco, dándose cuenta que a pesar de su atropellado pasado, tuvo muchísima suerte— pero me ayudó cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo, así que le estaré siempre agradecido.

Como si pudiera entender que hablan de Victor, Makkachin lanza un par de ladridos, agitando su cola tan rápido que Yurio remueve sus pies para que no choque contra él.

—¿Y antes de conocer a Victor qué…?— casi se muerde la lengua cuando entiende que su pregunta no sólo sonará intrusiva sino que además Otabek no tiene por qué responder sobre su pasado— lo siento, no tengo por qué acosarte con preguntas.

Pero Otabek no parece ni incómodo ni mucho menos molesto por sus preguntas. En lugar de ello se ríe, un gesto espontáneo que saca a Yurio de balance. Con un gesto da un toquecito contra el colchón del asiento y llama a Makkachin, quien acude rápido a su lado, sin dejar de mover su cola en aprobación.

—¿Quieres saber qué hacía antes de conocer a Victor? Pues aunque no lo creas, trabajaba en el Palacio del Zar— confiesa de pronto, mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Yurio mira cómo se entrecierran sus ojos, al tiempo que sus dedos se entrelazan en el lomo de Makkachin. De repente se da cuenta que su postura está cargada de nostalgia.

—¿En serio? ¿En el Palacio de San Petersburgo?— pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos, visiblemente interesado.

Una vez más, Otabek alza la vista y le sonríe abiertamente. Yurio frunce la nariz porque no entiende qué es lo que encuentra tan gracioso. ¿Acaso luce demasiado impresionable?

—En serio— asiente despacio, volviendo la vista hacia la ventana. Ese simple gesto permite que Yurio lo mire a él sin mayores reservas— mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño, apenas los recuerdo. Una epidemia asoló el pueblo donde vivíamos y mi abuela ya era mayor, así que por intermedio de una amiga suya acabé sirviendo en el palacio. En teoría era sólo un aprendiz en la cocina pero como era el más pequeño de todos, tenía que hacer lo que me mandasen. Normalmente era el trabajo que nadie quería hacer, pero yo estaba fascinado porque a fin de cuentas, estaba viviendo en un palacio. ¿Qué niño no estaría encantado?

Asiente en silencio, fijándose en el perfil de Otabek, quien sigue con la vista en la ventana. Supone que tiene razón, él habría limpiado los baños o restregado el piso con más emoción si en lugar del gris orfanato estuviese viviendo en un palacio, a pocos metros de la nobleza.

De repente recuerda las palabras de Otabek cuando fueron al Palacio en busca de Victor. Cómo le dijo tan seguro que en otra época, el Palacio de Invierno había sido un lugar maravilloso. Ahora entiende que no lo estaba diciendo para animarlo o hacerse el entendido, sino simplemente estaba siendo sincero con él.

—Después de la revolución y del alzamiento contra del Zar… pues me quedé sin trabajo entonces. Fue terrible cómo saquearon el palacio, si tan sólo…— Otabek parece alterado, pues se calla de pronto y niega con la cabeza. Yurio frunce el ceño, pero no se le ocurre qué decir así que espera a que continúe. Si él presenció aquello tan horrible, seguro que no son buenos recuerdos— los primeros días más bien daba gracias de estar vivo. Pero no tenía adónde ir, así que sobreviví en las calles mucho tiempo. Hasta que Victor me encontró.

Cuando termina la frase ladea el rostro, encontrando sus miradas de nuevo. Yurio no sabe por qué pero su primer instinto es sonreírle. No puede hacer nada más que eso, porque tiene las palabras atrapadas en un nudo en su garganta. Otabek también le sonríe, en medio de los ladridos de Makkachin que le dan la bienvenida a Victor. Éste abre la puerta del compartimento con un gran estruendo y una enorme sonrisa. Lleva un paquete en la mano, que anuncia está lleno de chucherías.

Recibe de buena gana el bollo calentito que Victor deposita en sus manos, pero una parte de él lamenta que haya aparecido así de pronto. Con Victor allí no se atreve a preguntarle más a Otabek sobre su vida en el Palacio de Invierno.

 

++

 

—De verdad que no entiendo a este gobierno… primero se supone que todo tiene que ser azul y así fue como le di las indicaciones a Georgi…

—¿Pero?

—¡Ahora se supone que los pasaportes deben ser rojos!

—¿Pero qué no te dijeron algo en la estación de tren?

—¡No! Eso es lo peor de todo, pero escuché a varios pasajeros quejarse porque tuvieron que cambiar pasaportes para este viaje…

El eco de las voces, especialmente el timbre de voz tan urgente de Victor, acaba por despertarlo. Yurio no sabe en qué momento cayó dormido, quizás fue mala idea colocar la almohada contra la ventana. Una posición demasiado cómoda y tentadora, pero la extraña discusión entre Victor y Otabek acaba de despertarlo.

Se incorpora despacio, llevándose una mano al cuello, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su piel todavía dormida. Makkachin parece tan perdido con él, pues a pesar que Victor está presente en el vagón, el perro está más emocionado por su presencia. Yurio extiende una mano y le rasca detrás de las orejas, pues tampoco le apetece interrumpir una conversación que no es suya.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que propones?— Otabek suena particularmente cansado, y eso consigue despertar su curiosidad. Desde que lo conoce, Otabek no tiene más que buena disposición y también le parece que está acostumbrado a seguir al pie de la letra los planes absurdos de Victor. De lo contrario no estarían en ese tren rumbo a París.

Pero ahora que los observa con más detenimiento, le parece que además de no estar de acuerdo, hay una ligera tensión entre los dos. Lo nota en el ceño fruncido de Otabek y los brazos cruzados de Victor. Por suerte no le parece que vayan a gritarse de un momento a otro pero hay allí señales de alarma que le encogen el estómago.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?— se atreve a preguntar, humedeciendo sus labios, apretándolos uno contra otro como una forma de liberar su creciente ansiedad. Hay algo en la mirada cansada de Otabek que le da un mal presentimiento.

Victor da una palmada, volviendo a su habitual sonrisa y eso parece ser suficiente para que Makkachin se precipite hacia él. De repente parece como si la tensión de antes se hubiese disipado, pero ninguno de los dos le da una respuesta en concreta. Victor sigue ocupado con su mascota y Otabek toma asiento de nuevo, estirando las piernas y clavando la vista en la ventana.

Yurio frunce la nariz, pues tiene el presentimiento que lo están ignorando a propósito.

—Creo que la mejor solución es movernos de vagón— dice Victor de pronto, sin mirar en concreto a ninguno de los dos. Escucha un mohín cansado de parte de Otabek, el cual Victor toma como un asentimiento pues se aproxima hacia el pequeño compartimiento donde tienen guardadas las maletas.

Movido tal vez por el impulso de Victor, Otabek también se pone de pie para ayudarlo con las maletas. Yurio no puede más que contemplar la escena, incapaz de entender con exactitud qué está pasando. Se pone en pie, incapaz de disimular la confusión en su rostro. Recuerda los retazos de la conversación, sabe que mencionaron los pasaportes en varias ocasiones así que intenta sacar conclusiones con la poca información que tiene.

—¿Acaso hay problemas con nuestros papeles?— hace un esfuerzo para que la pregunta salga lo más normal posible de sus labios. Espera que no haya sonado como un reclamo, pues de momento sólo quiere saber qué demonios está pasando.

Los mira todo lo serio que puede, intentando mantener la compostura a pesar que los nervios están apoderándose de él.

—Por supuesto que no, su alteza— es la respuesta de Victor, su voz cantarina le produce un escalofrío. Lo mira mover las maletas hasta dejarlas justo frente a la puerta del compartimiento— es sólo que no queremos obligarlo a viajar con plebeyos, así que tenemos un plan para evitarle molestias.

 

++

 

Aunque Victor intente hacerlo ver como una especie de chiste de mal gusto, lo cierto es que acaban en un vagón de carga. Frunce la nariz automáticamente apenas pone un pie dentro. El olor allí es horrible, está lleno de cajas que a saber qué contienen y ni siquiera hay buena iluminación pues tropieza un par de veces hasta llegar a la única esquina libre del vagón. Pero cree que lo peor de todo es el frío infernal que hace allí, siente sus huesos congelársele y se coloca la bufanda hasta arriba, cubriendo su nariz.

El único que parece realmente contento es Makkachin, quien olisquea todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Yurio desearía ser un maldito perro en este momento, pues no le encontraría problema a ese vagón tan sucio, frío y maloliente.

Pero tienen que quedarse allí un buen rato, porque según le explicaron Victor y Otabek, el problema es que sus pasaportes en teoría debían ser rojos. Pero el contacto de Victor se los entregó con letras azules así que no tenían validez alguna. Yurio escuchó con atención y no les interrumpió ni una vez, procurando no mostrar demasiado su molestia. Pero ahora que está sentado contra una dura pared del vagón y siente frío hasta en las uñas, es difícil mantener la compostura.

Quisiera tener el temple de Victor, quien está recostado en otra esquina, acompañado únicamente de Makkachin y sus ronquidos. Yurio hace una mueca de disgusto, mientras frota sus manos una y otra vez.

Otabek está sentado cerca de él, tan callado que por un momento le parece que también está dormido. Pero se mueve para reacomodar su posición y entonces sus miradas se encuentran. Yurio aún tiene una mueca de disgusto en los labios imposible de disimular, pero contra todo pronóstico Otabek le sonríe abiertamente. Él no entiende qué tiene de gracioso.

—Victor piensa que Georgi lo hizo a propósito, pero yo creo que fue un error accidental— se encoge de hombros, como si quisiera volver a dar explicaciones. Yurio alza las cejas y de repente tiene ganas de reír, porque Otabek está intentando justificar a alguien que ya está a varios kilómetros de distancia. Seguramente el tal Georgi en este momento debe estar durmiendo con total tranquilidad en una cama calentita en San Petersburgo.

—¿Ya te han dicho que lo tuyo es pensar siempre lo mejor de las personas?— su comentario no pretende ser gracioso ni tampoco irónico, pero Otabek se ríe de todas formas. Con todos los dientes y llevándose una mano a la boca, evitando así despertar a Victor. Yurio se siente avergonzado, encogiendo su cuerpo un poco más en aquel piso tan frío y rozando su hombro contra el de Otabek en un descuido.

—Sólo será por unas horas, tendremos que bajarnos en la primera parada antes que descubran que estamos aquí. Sé que originalmente llegaríamos a Alemania donde tomaríamos el barco para llegar a Francia, pero ahora tendremos que cambiar los planes…— Yurio recuerda vagamente cuáles eran los planes originales. Iban a llegar a Alemania, a una ciudad cuyo nombre se le escapa en este momento, tomarían un autobús que los llevaría al puerto.

El viaje el barco sí lo recuerda bastante bien, porque también iba a ser su primera vez viajando por el océano. Al menos le alegra saber que los planes de ahora todavía incluyen montarse en un barco.

—¿O sea que tendremos que caminar hasta llegar a Alemania?— se siente un poco infantil al atacar a Otabek con preguntas. Lo resiente todavía más porque él se ríe de nuevo, como si su pregunta fuera muy estúpida. Vuelve a frotar sus manos con mucha insistencia, arrugando su nariz, mientras su cuerpo tirita involuntariamente de frío.

Antes que Otabek vuelva a responderle, se inclina un poco hacia él y toma sus manos. Yurio se estremece ante el contacto tan espontáneo pero cuando Otabek empieza a frotar las manos contra las suyas, comprende lo que está pasando. Es un roce cálido y firme, por instantes olvida que sigue en un vagón frío y apartado del tren. Entrecierra los ojos, creyendo por un momento que cualquier problema que tengan por delante, conseguirán solucionarlo. O al menos eso cree gracias a la presencia constante de Otabek a su lado, porque los ronquidos despreocupados de Victor le recuerdan que no se fía del todo de él.

—Creo que podemos recalcular el plan y tomar un autobús en cuanto nos bajemos del tren. Al menos durante un trecho, pero no creo que estirar las piernas nos haga mal— vuelve a decirlo con total tranquilidad, como si no supusiera un gran revés en sus planes.

Yurio lo mira a los ojos y traga en seco, pues hay tanta sinceridad en la mirada de Otabek que no tiene cómo contradecirlo.

—Lo que deberíamos hacer es obligar a Victor a cargar con todas las maletas. Después de todo fue su amigo quien nos dejó con este problema— dice de pronto, totalmente convencido y dispuesto a dejarle a Victor toda la carga del equipaje. Su determinación debe leerse en su rostro porque Otabek se ríe de nuevo, aunque ahora es diferente porque están riendo juntos.

Sus hombros se rozan de nuevo, Otabek suelta sus manos por un instante para ahogar la carcajada y evitar que tanto Victor como Makkachin se despierten. Yurio también modera su risa, reacomodándose sobre el suelo y sintiéndose repentinamente de mejor humor. Cuando se adormece todavía está pensando en Victor arrastrando sus maletas por un camino nevado muy empinado. Lo último que escucha antes de caer rendido es la acompasada respiración de Otabek, quien ya duerme tranquilamente a su lado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que este pequeño monstruo está programado para diez capítulos, así queda un largo camino por recorrer. Como siempre gracias por leer y todo feedback es bienvenido <3


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

_«Lo que amé de verdad, más conservo en mi mente»_

 

Yurio sí cumple su promesa y le deja a Victor casi todo el equipaje. Cuando se bajan a escondidas del tren, ni siquiera le da tiempo para quejarse y le deja las dos maletas a él para después anunciar que se encargará que Makkachin no pierda el camino. La expresión de Victor es una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación y Otabek tiene que morderse el labio inferior para no reírse abiertamente.

Se bajan justo en la frontera con Alemania, llegan a un camino que parece abandonado pero donde al menos el clima es mucho más benévolo. Victor anuncia de mala gana que tienen que caminar un buen trecho para tomar por fin un autobús que los lleve hasta el puerto de Stralsund. Otabek calcula que serán mínimo un par de horas de camino, pero se consuela de nuevo pensando en el clima. Ya no siente frío en los huesos y los rayos del sol hacen tenues cosquillas sobre sus cabezas, pues allí se escabulle lentamente entre las nubes.

Los ladridos de Makkachin marcan el paso, de todos, es quien más parece disfrutar aquél revés de sus planes. Otabek cuenta al menos cuatro veces en que el perro se ha detenido a olisquear alguna flor o a ladrarle a algún pájaro incauto que está revoloteando peligrosamente cerca.

—¿Pero en serio no piensa mover un dedo?— se queja Victor, arrastrando las maletas como puede mientras señala a Yurio con un rápido gesto. Masculla con fastidio y Otabek no recuerda haberle visto aquella expresión decididamente infantil en mucho tiempo. De nuevo corre el riesgo de reírse de él y llevarse una reprimenda. No sabe cuánto tiempo más dure siendo la ficha neutral de todo este conflicto— bueno, al menos sí que está tomándose a pecho su papel de príncipe, nos servirá para cuando lleguemos a París.

Esta vez sí se permite reír, pues la ironía de Victor tiene demasiado peso y consigue romper su aparente seriedad.

Otabek vuelve a fijarse en Yurio, un par de metros por delante de ambos. Está demasiado entretenido con Makkachin como para prestarle atención a ninguno de los dos. Acaricia al perro tras las orejas y extiende la bufanda por delante de su nariz, alzándola luego para que Makkachin por instinto se ponga en dos patas intentando alcanzarla. Yurio lanza una carcajada que no puede ser más que de genuina felicidad. A Otabek le alegra que a pesar de esta laguna en sus planes originales, esté sacando provecho a aquella larga caminata que todavía les queda.

Pero no solamente se alegra por Yurio, sino que ahora que lo está mirando sin temor a ser descubierto, se fija sin reparos en sus ojos verdes, sus rubios cabellos meciéndose con el viento y su gesto despreocupado. Siente un hueco en el estómago, dejándose envolver por recuerdos de más de una década atrás.

No es broma cuando Victor afirma que parece un Plisetsky. Realmente se parece al hijo del Zar, Otabek puede afirmarlo mejor que nadie.

Durante su tiempo trabajando en el Palacio de Invierno, en más de una ocasión utilizó sus escasos ratos libres para escabullirse de las cocinas y espiar a la familia real. Había un pasillo poco concurrido que daba al patio interior y que le permitía ver cómo los hijos del Zar jugaban algunas tardes. El príncipe Yuri era el más pequeño y constantemente iba varios pasos atrás de sus hermanos, intentando en vano darles alcance.

Sabe que si le comenta eso a Victor, le dirá que está siendo muy iluso, que lo único que necesitan es la caja de música que debe estar perfectamente guardada en una de sus maletas. O quizás se reirá diciendo que está bien que empiecen a creerse sus propias mentiras, porque les servirá para más adelante.

Pero Otabek tiene muy presente en sus recuerdos la sonrisa a la distancia del príncipe Yuri y sobre todo su expresión aterrada al escuchar los vidrios romperse y los gritos de la gente tomando el Palacio de Invierno por la fuerza. Lo recuerda claramente, cómo sus ojos verdes miraron a Otabek con miedo. Esa fue la última vez que vio a Yuri Plisetsky, cuando le mostró a él y su abuelo aquel pasillo olvidado que podría sacarlos del Palacio.

—¿Se van a quedar ahí parados?— la voz de Yurio, cargada de malicia, lo atrae de vuelta a la realidad. Los está mirando a ambos por encima del hombro, sus brillantes ojos verdes entrecerrados como si estuviera retándolos de verdad. Pero se le cae la pantomima enseguida porque suaviza el gesto, dibujando una sonrisa— ¿Quieres que te ayude con esas maletas, Victor? Me siento culpable, debí imaginar que era demasiado para un anciano.

—¡Esos no son modales para un príncipe!— exclama Victor a todo pulmón, agitando ambos brazos y provocando que las maletas caigan al suelo con gran estruendo. Makkachin se precipita hacia él, quizás sintiéndose culpable por haberlo ignorado todo este tiempo.

Yurio vuelve a reírse, llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Otabek permanece inmóvil unos instantes más, mientras la imagen de Yurio despreocupado y burlón se mezcla con los recuerdos de un aterrado príncipe en medio de los pasillos del palacio.

 

++

 

—Al menos, todo este desastre habrá valido la pena porque en cuanto ponga un pie en París, podré ver a Yuuri…— ya llevan más de una hora caminando cuando Victor saca el tema de Yuuri Katsuki. Considerando de quién se trata, casi que no puede creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde el inicio de su viaje sin que Victor lo haya mencionado.

Pero no dice nada para contradecirlo, en especial porque apenas hace mención de Yuuri, Victor parece otra persona. Es como si llevar las maletas no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo, si estuviese flotando en sus propios pensamientos. Sonríe como un niño pequeño, con una mirada cargada de ensoñación. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo tardarán en entrevistarse con Nikolai Plisetsky. De no haber una jugosa recompensa de por medio, está seguro que Victor se quedaría varias semanas acompañando a Yuuri, sin hacer nada en particular.

Él apenas conoce retazos de su historia, sabe que estuvieron saliendo hace algún tiempo pero no está seguro bajo qué circunstancias terminaron su relación. Por la forma en que Victor está hablando, seguro siguen en términos amistosos.

Bastante _amistosos_.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Está hablando del príncipe?— por supuesto, Yurio no tiene idea de quién está hablando y luce confuso— ¿Cómo que lo vamos a ver en París? ¿Estuviste bebiendo o qué?

—No está hablando del príncipe. Está hablando de Yuuri Katsuki. Trabajaba para el gobierno japonés en algún momento, creo que fue así que conoció a Victor. Lamento decirte que no conozco muy bien la historia, pero hemos estado tratando con él porque tiene buenos tratos con el Duque Nikolai…— Otabek se encoge de hombros, esperando que aquello sea suficiente para saciar la curiosidad de Yurio.

Así parece, puesto que el muchacho hace un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, pero Victor no está dispuesto a dejar el tema por la paz.

—¡Hace tanto que no nos vemos! Tenemos que ponernos al día, debí escribirle en San Petersburgo, pero quería que se llevara una sorpresa. Apenas encontremos hospedaje esta noche, enviaré una carta para que sepa que iremos a visitarlo. Y que llevamos con nosotros al heredero al trono ruso…— exclama de pronto, con una determinación que a Otabek le da escalofríos.

Yurio tampoco parece demasiado contento con sus palabras, pues nota cómo muerde con nerviosismo la manga de su chaqueta. Frunce la nariz, y cuando habla se dirige a él directamente.

—¿Y este Yuuri es tan…?— Yurio se calla de pronto, ahogando lo que parece ser una risa contra su puño izquierdo— ¿Es tan lunático como Victor? Porque ya conocí a Georgi y nos hizo pasar un mal trago con los pasaportes. No sé si esté listo para otro de los amigos de Victor.

—Yuuri es como un _katsudon_ recién hecho. Es la combinación perfecta de sabor y textura, lo mejor que podrá pasarte…— como si pudiera entender las palabras de Victor, Makkachin da dos ladridos entusiastas que remarcan sus palabras. Otabek siempre tuvo claro que la relación entre Victor y Yuuri fue importante, pero ahora no sabe si sentir vergüenza o simplemente reírse a su costa. Quizás deba aprovechar la oportunidad para tener algo con qué atormentar a Victor.

—¿Seguro que este Yuuri es una persona? ¿No es algo comestible? ¿Un platillo exótico?— Yurio no está nada impresionado mientras niega lentamente con la cabeza. Luego se acerca un poco más a Otabek, empinándose lo suficiente para poder susurrar en su oído sin interrumpir todo el listado de virtudes de Yuuri que Victor sigue enumerando— ¿Y qué demonios es un _katsudon_?

Otabek aprieta los labios, la confusión de Yurio está pintada en todo su rostro. Le da una palmada en la espalda como si intentara consolarlo. Será difícil que Victor salga de aquel trance, él lo tiene muy claro.

—Es un plato japonés. Creo que es el favorito de Yuuri…— alza una ceja, mientras observa a Victor con la misma expresión embobada en su rostro. Yurio ahora tiene una mueca de incomprensión en los labios. Otabek guarda para sus adentros que con toda probabilidad tendrá la oportunidad de probar el _katsudon_ en cuanto lleguen a casa de Yuuri.

—Bien, sigo sin entender la mitad, pero lo que quiero saber es por qué tenemos que ir a encontrarnos con él. Pensé que veríamos a Nikolai Plisetsky en París— suelta de pronto, con el ceño aún fruncido. Otabek lo mira sin parpadear, dándose cuenta que, por supuesto, en cuanto empezaron a hablarle del viaje a París quizás omitieron un pequeño detalle.

Se muerde el labio inferior, la mirada de Yurio no le deja pensar con toda la rapidez que necesita para enfrentarse a este momento. Pero para su suerte, o quizás su desgracia, Victor se acerca a Yurio. Coloca una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención y, al hablar, no pierde su sonrisa ni por un momento.

—Lo que pasa es que Yuuri es nuestro contacto en París. Es una larga historia que ya te contaré, pero es difícil llegar a Nikolai Plisetsky sin que él nos consiga una cita…— dice, dándole palmadas en el hombro a Yurio, con los ojos entrecerrados y mostrando su blanca dentadura— pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, seguro que en cuanto te vea notará el parecido tanto como nosotros. No va a ser un largo interrogatorio, te lo garantizo.

Otabek se da cuenta el momento exacto en que Victor metió la pata hasta el fondo. Es cuando Yurio suelta un respingo, procesando lentamente toda la información y dándose cuenta lo que eso significa. Niega despacio, casi aturdido, y da un par de pasos atrás, separándose de ambos.

Vuelve a negar con su cabeza, esta vez tirando con brusquedad uno de sus mechones rubios.

—¿Qué? ¿Están tratando de decirme que tengo que probar que soy Yuri Plisetsky? ¡Nadie me dijo eso!

 

++

 

Por supuesto que Yurio se enfada. Otabek sabe que está en todo su derecho así que cuando decide apretar el paso y dejarlos a ellos varios metros más atrás, no intenta detenerlo. Victor insiste en que después de la sorpresa inicial, a Yurio no le quedará más remedio que seguir adelante hacia París. También sabe que está en lo cierto, lo más práctico es continuar con el plan que tenían en un principio que intentar volver a Rusia cuando allí ya no le queda nada.

Pero en este momento está más preocupado por los sentimientos de Yurio que en si sus planes se verán truncados o no. Cree que lleva caminando por su cuenta aproximadamente media hora y la ansiedad empieza a hacerle cosquillas en su piel, asentándose en su estómago.

Su lenguaje corporal debe ser demasiado obvio, porque cuando cruza su mirada con Victor, éste resopla sin miramientos.

—Te preocupa el mocoso, ¿cierto?— pregunta directamente, esta vez sin ningún rastro de malicia en su voz. Otabek asiente en silencio, mirando cómo Yurio sigue avanzando sin mirar atrás.

Al cabo de un rato más, el camino va haciéndose un poco más estrecho. Otabek escucha el sonido característico del río corriendo colina abajo pero no divisan la corriente hasta que se topan con un puente de madera. Yurio continúa avanzando pero para cuando llega hasta el puente se detiene de pronto. Sigue dándoles la espalda, pero apoya su mano en una de las columnas del puente. Por su postura no sólo parece cansado, sino le recuerda al Yurio que llevó al Palacio de Invierno, completamente abrumado y con un enorme peso sobre sus hombros.

—Dame unos minutos…— Otabek espera que su tono sea lo bastante claro para mantener a Victor alejado.

Avanza despacio hacia Yurio, quien sigue en la misma posición. Cuando se acerca lo suficiente nota que tiene la vista perdida en la corriente del río. El agua es tan clara que pueden distinguirse sin muchos problemas las piedras del fondo y algunos peces que van nadando río abajo.

La respiración de Yurio es agitada, pero cuando Otabek se coloca a su lado, no parece rechazar su presencia. Es un poco ridículo, porque lleva pensando cómo abordarlo desde hace varios minutos pero ahora que finalmente está junto a él, no tiene idea qué decir. Busca la mirada de Yurio, pero él sigue con la misma expresión endurecida, enfocada tan sólo en el agua del río.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Otabek?— aunque la pregunta es directa, su tono es mucho más benévolo de lo que está esperando. Pero aún no sabe si debe sentirse aliviado o no.

Carraspea, evitando la mirada de Yurio para no sentirse tan intimidado. Está seguro que el muchacho tiene todo el derecho de estar enfadado y él se siente responsable por ello. Quiere que se convenza que seguir el camino hacia París es la única salida que les queda.

—Sé que estás enfadado, y que tampoco te gusta la idea de tener que someterte a un interrogatorio. Pero…— humedece sus labios y aunque no se atreve a mirarlo, nota la mano de Yurio aferrada al barandal del puente. No puede contener el impulso de rozar el dorso de su mano para llamar su atención— pero recuerdo cuando dijiste que querías ir a París a encontrar a tu familia. Todavía puedes hacerlo. En Rusia no vas a reencontrarte con tu pasado. En este momento la única opción es seguir adelante.

No está seguro si fue lo bastante claro, tampoco tiene claro si a Yurio le importe demasiado su opinión. Pero parece haber prestado atención a sus palabras, para bien o para mal, porque se lleva una mano a los labios. Yurio muerde despacio sus nudillos, tiene todavía la misma expresión cargada de angustia.

Por un momento cree que Yurio va a preguntarle si de verdad cree que tiene la más mínima posibilidad de encontrar a su familia en un sitio como París. O que por fin acabará por reclamarles a Victor y él por todo lo que está pasando desde que salieron de San Petersburgo. Otabek está preparado para ambas cosas y aguarda todo lo estoico que puede, pero en lugar de eso Yurio se balancea sobre sus talones, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿De verdad crees que seré suficiente para convencer a ese tal Yuuri y que me deje ver a Nikolai Plisetsky?— pero en lugar de cualquiera otra situación que él hubiera imaginado, Yurio tuerce la boca y hace aquella pregunta con voz queda. Otabek distingue la ansiedad en la punta de su lengua, en cada sílaba que pronuncia.

Otabek suspira, pues un montón de frases cruzan por su cabeza. Quiere decirle que recuerda a la perfección algunas mañas del príncipe Yuri. Que alguna vez rescató su pelota favorita y que el príncipe, completamente agradecido, decidió darle las gracias en persona. Cómo el hijo menor del Zar se acercó hasta él y con toda naturalidad le dio las gracias, tomando sus manos sin dejar de sonreírle. Tiene el impulso de decirle que tiene la sonrisa calcada al príncipe, pero duda que en éste preciso momento crea en sus palabras.

También quisiera confesarle que quiere reencontrarlo con Nikolai Plisetsky porque fue Otabek quien intentó sacarlo a él y a su nieto del Palacio de Invierno. Que les enseñó un pasadizo que sólo ocupaban los criados y rogó para sus adentros que hubieran sobrevivido mientras se perdían entre las sombras.

Pero no quiere abrumar a Yurio con tantas cosas, en especial porque teme que lo crea un fanático o peor, un desequilibrado mental. En lugar de eso entrelaza sus manos, sintiendo el tacto frío de la piel de Yurio entre sus dedos.

Sus ojos verdes y brillantes son justamente como los de Yuri Plisetsky. Está seguro que si Nikolai lo observa sólo por un minuto, pensará lo mismo que él.

—Por supuesto que lo eres…— asiente despacio, sin soltar sus manos— sólo tienes que repasar un poco de información sobre la familia del Zar y estarás bien, te lo prometo.

Otabek odia hacer promesas, pero ésta sale natural de sus labios. Cuando Yurio sonríe, apretando sus manos, sabe que está cerrando el pacto silenciosamente.

 

++

 

Yurio cumple perfectamente su parte del acuerdo. O al menos, se empeña en ponerles atención cada vez que él y Victor van desentrañando la monarquía rusa frente a sus ojos. Los tres se detienen a la sombra de un árbol, aunque eso trastoque un poco su ritmo de viaje, tienen que aprovechar la buena disposición de Yurio para aprender todo lo que necesita.

Victor saca de una de las maletas un cuaderno con anotaciones e incluso algunas fotografías relacionadas con la familia real. Yurio frunce el ceño cuando ve tantos nombres anotados en una hoja mientras que Otabek se pregunta por cuánto tiempo Victor estuvo preparando aquello.

Mientras Victor recita un montón de nombres y Yurio va repitiéndolos en voz alta, Otabek extiende las piernas y permite que Makkachin se tumbe sobre ellas. Se ríe por un instante mientras el perro acomoda sus patas lo mejor que puede y él siente un cosquilleo en la piel. Vuelve a pensar en la promesa que le hizo a Yurio, porque cierra los ojos y escucha su voz recitar los nombres de la familia real.

Casi sin desearlo vuelve a recordar su estancia en el Palacio de Invierno. Piensa que más tarde puede contarle a Yurio ese tipo de detalles, que quizás no son tan importantes como memorizar nombres de sus potenciales familiares, pero seguro no le harán daño. Cómo eran las fuentes de los patios interiores, cómo el príncipe correteaba con sus hermanos, jugando al escondite.

Otabek no se arrepiente de haberse quedado mirando de más cuando tenía que limpiar algunos ventanales del Palacio. Siempre se detenía a mirarlos, pero sus ojos solían quedarse admirando sobre todo al príncipe Yuri, porque debía tener más o menos su edad.

—¿Y dices que el príncipe podía montar a caballo desde qué edad?— Yurio sigue procesando información, pero suena bastante incrédulo. Otabek sonríe abriendo los ojos nuevamente, para fijarse en la expresión consternada de Yurio que va a juego con la risa divertida de Victor— ¿Y qué pasa si a ese amigo tuyo, Yuuri o como se llame, me pide que monte a caballo? ¡Voy a quedar como un impostor!

—Yurio, no me vas a decir que le tienes miedo a los caballos…— que Victor se esté tomando aquella situación con tanto humor no llevará a nada bueno. Lo confirma en el momento en que Yurio cierra el libro con anotaciones bruscamente y lo deja caer sobre su regazo. Hace tal estruendo que Makkachin se remueve en sus piernas, asustado.

—Pues déjame decirte que lo más cerca que he estado de un caballo es la mula vieja que teníamos en el orfanato y créeme, se movía tan lento que nos daba pena montarla siquiera. ¡Así que perdóname por no saber montar a caballo!— exclama a todo pulmón, agitando los brazos con mucha molestia y luego ladeando el rostro.

Víctor vuelve a reírse, no parece en lo absoluto desanimado mientras vuelve a abrir el libro, señalándole algo a Yurio que él no alcanza a leer desde su posición.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, dudo mucho que Yuuri quiera que demos vueltas a caballo por París. En todo caso veremos cómo solucionamos tu escasa aptitud como jinete pronto. De momento vamos a repasar lo que era tu vida en Palacio, ¿qué te parece?— comenta Victor con su acostumbrando tono optimista.

—Bien, creo que esto lo recuerdo. La rutina después del desayuno eran clases con Mila, que era mi tutora. Estudiaba historia universal y francés, lo cual por cierto es otro problema porque yo no tengo idea de…— antes que Yurio pueda volver a quejarse de los puntos flacos de todo su aprendizaje, Victor le da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Tampoco te preocupes por eso, no es como que hayas tenido oportunidad para practicar tu francés en el orfanato, ¿no? Yuuri lo entenderá, tú no me crees pero de verdad que es un encanto— Yurio resopla apenas Victor utiliza nuevamente su tono meloso para referirse a Yuuri. Otabek puede imaginarse la cara que pondrá cuando los vea interactuar de primera mano.

—Menos mal lo dices a cada rato, para que no pueda olvidarlo— masculla y esta vez él sí se ríe, divertido con la situación. Otabek truena sus dedos, llamando a Makkachin quien se precipita a lamer su mano con renovada energía.

—¡Yurio! ¡Concentración! ¿Qué seguía?— Victor interrumpe el momentáneo receso con una fuerte palmada. Otabek vuelve a cerrar los ojos, perdiéndose en las caricias de Makkachin contra sus dedos, y escucha a Yurio chasquear la lengua con claro fastidio.

—¡Ya sé! Luego de estudiar jugaba con el gato, justo antes de merendar con mis hermanos— Yurio continúa su discurso, para aprobación de Victor dice todos los nombres de sus hermanos a la perfección. Pero Otabek frunce el ceño, abriendo los ojos de golpe para incorporarse y decir algo al respecto.

Cuando los mira a ambos, están tan concentrados hablando sobre la rutina del príncipe Yuri que ninguno parece notar su expresión desencajada. Recuerda que él acordó con Victor contarle datos más domésticos sobre la vida en el Palacio de Invierno. Victor los datos históricos y Otabek de la vida más cotidiana.

Pero Otabek está seguro que todavía no ha tenido oportunidad de contarle a Yurio sobre el malhumorado y mimado gato del príncipe. Esa bola de pelos que el niño cargaba en brazos y dejaba que se escondiese en los lugares más recónditos de su alcoba y que arañaba a las mucamas de vez en cuanto.

O al menos, casi seguro.

 

++

 

Victor sí que consigue caballos para Yurio. No está seguro cómo convence a una pareja de ancianos que parecen tener una granja en los alrededores, que lo dejen montar una de sus yeguas a cambio de transportar una carga colina arriba. Por este tipo de cosas es que Otabek continúa admirándolo a pesar de las locuras que se le van ocurriendo de tanto en tanto.

El único problema es que Yurio pone mala cara en cuanto la yegua entra en su campo de visión. Frunce la nariz e insiste en que lo mejor será que eviten hablar sobre caballos frente a Yuuri para evitar que ahonde en ese tema.

—¡No seas cobarde, Yurio! Esa no es la actitud de un príncipe— Victor frunce el ceño y sigue sin dar su brazo a torcer. Yurio niega de nuevo con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y tampoco parece dispuesto a ceder en su opinión. A los pies de los tres, Makkachin parece bastante curioso olisqueando a la yegua.

Como ninguno de los dos parece ponerse de acuerdo, Otabek decide tomar la iniciativa. Se acerca con cuidado a la yegua, que parece bastante mansa puesto que ni siquiera se inmuta ante la presencia de Makkachin. Toma las riendas con su mano derecha y la yegua ladea su cabeza instintivamente hacia él.

—Súbete, yo guiaré tu paso…— dice de pronto, consiguiendo que tanto Victor como Yurio guarden silencio. Este último clava sus ojos en él, mirándolo como si no acabara de creer sus palabras. Al menos ya no está peleando abiertamente con Victor y luce un poco más receptivo.

Avanza un par de pasos, acercándose un poco hacia la yegua. Otabek aguarda en silencio, esperando que Yurio termine por decidirse. Cuando le escucha suspirar de mala gana, sabe que las tiene todas consigo.

—Está bien, ustedes ganan. Pero si me muero ojalá los decapiten a los dos por alta traición a la corona…— masculla al final, chasqueando la lengua. Otabek se ríe mientras lo ayuda a subirse a la yegua. Siente la tensión en los dedos de Yurio, pero el chico hace un esfuerzo y se acomoda sobre la silla lo mejor que puede.

A Victor le parece magnífico que Yurio tenga tan buen sentido del humor, pues sigue comentando cosas sobre la familia Plisetsky, datos que éste tiene que memorizar. Yurio no protesta, pero tampoco parece estar prestándole demasiada atención. Otabek nota que tiene las manos aferradas a las riendas, como si esto fuera a mantenerlo a salvo. Es una suerte que la yegua parezca dejarse llevar sin ningún tipo de objeción.

Otabek sostiene la rienda con cuidado, sus manos casi rozando con las de Yurio. Lo mira de reojo y lo cierto es que a pesar de su aspecto asustado parece estar sobreviviendo a la lección con bastante dignidad. Está erguido y mirando al frente, cree que si alguien lo ve a unos cuantos metros, no pensaría que es su primera vez montando a caballo.

—Lo estás haciendo bien— dice al final, porque cree que Yurio necesita que alguien le haga ver que no lo está haciendo nada mal.

—No es tan terrible— admite Yurio, ladeando el rostro y mirándolo por encima del hombro. Le está regalando a Otabek una sonrisa, genuina y con los ojos brillantes. Es un gesto tan espontáneo que lo toma desprevenido, sintiendo la calidez de la sonrisa de Yurio en la boca de su estómago.

—¿No tan terrible? ¡Si lo estás haciendo increíble!— Victor es mucho más entusiasta que él, agita los brazos con fuerza y no sabe si es sólo para animar más a Yurio o simplemente les está pidiendo que se apresuren. Makkachin está a su lado, moviendo la cola animadamente como si quisiera apoyar las palabras de Victor— sólo te falta saludar a tu público. ¡Vamos, su alteza!

Parece una petición realmente infantil, puede imaginar que Yurio está pensando lo mismo porque nota el sonrojo avergonzado en sus mejillas. Aunque niega un par de veces, mascullando por lo bajo que Victor es muy ridículo, también se ríe nervioso. Al final acaba cediendo pues alza una mano, saludando a Victor con aparente mala gana. Pero le sale natural, un gesto mecánico que parece fluir de su cuerpo sin mayor esfuerzo.

Otabek no dice nada mientras lo contempla, la sonrisa torcida en dirección a Victor y la mano alzada agitándose en el aire. Ninguno de los dos parece prestarle atención, pero Otabek está conteniendo la respiración.

A estas alturas no cree que lo esté imaginando. Yurio tiene algo más que un simple parecido con el príncipe desaparecido. Es eso o definitivamente está empezando a volverse loco.

 

++

 

Por supuesto, las clases de equitación les roban más tiempo del necesario y anochece antes que puedan tomar el próximo autobús que les acerque más al puerto. Ninguno de los tres parece estar dispuesto a seguir caminando así que la conclusión es que deben pasar la noche a la intemperie. Makkachin es el primero en rendirse, puesto que se acomoda en el pasto y en cuestión de minutos ya está inmóvil, durmiendo a sus anchas. Victor se ríe ante la facilidad que tiene su mascota de dormir pero no demora en apilar las maletas de modo que funcionen como una almohada y les da las buenas noches.

Yurio suelta un respingo cuando lo escucha roncar, con Makkachin casi enroscado contra su costado. Otabek se ríe, sentado en el pasto y enfocado mirando el cielo estrellado. Hace algo de frío, pero ambos lo solucionan con una frazada que sacan hasta el fondo del bolso que Yurio lleva cargando sobre los hombros todo el día.

Otabek cree que es la última disponible, porque no puede tentar a abrir las maletas y despertar a Victor.

—Pero vamos a compartirla ¿no?— Yurio arruga la nariz, casi como si estuviera esperando que Otabek lo contradiga. Sonríe apenas, pues se da cuenta que ya va conociéndolo un poco mejor.

—No tengo tanto frío, úsala tú— se encoge de hombros, pero la reacción de Yurio es automática. Niega frenético con la cabeza mientras desdobla la frazada. Las tenues luces del pueblo más próximo iluminan el horizonte y Otabek distingue la expresión tan intensa de Yurio.

—¡Dije que vamos a compartir! Es una orden, espero no tener que repetirlo— masculla con tono decidido mientras desdobla la frazada con rapidez. Otabek inspira hondo pero decide no insistir esta vez, mientras ayuda a Yurio a cubrirlos bajo la manta.

Otabek se acomoda mejor la bufanda y le pasa el bolso a Yurio, de manera que también le funcione como almohada. Yurio suelta un puchero y cree adivinar su pensamiento, mientras apoya ambos codos sobre el pasto, acomodándose para ver por un instante las estrellas del firmamento.

—Es un bolso pequeño, te funcionará para dormir más cómodo. Eso no alcanza para los dos, así que espero no tener que repetirlo— dice lo más tranquilo que puede. Enfoca la vista en la luna creciente y brillante sobre sus cabezas. Escucha los ronquidos de Victor y le parece un sonido pausado que podría arrullar a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, a pesar de quedarse en silencio, puede sentir la presencia de Yurio removerse a su lado. Cuando se fija en él con más detenimiento, se da cuenta que está recostado mirando boca arriba hacia las estrellas. La penumbra no le permite enfocarse en los detalles de su rostro pero juraría que parece una expresión pensativa. Otabek se obliga a desviar la mirada, concentrándose en la luna una vez más. Le transmite una sensación de inmensa tranquilidad, a pesar de las circunstancias y que estén durmiendo en mitad de un campo.

—Otabek… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?— Yurio rompe el silencio, con un tono de voz más bien reticente. Otabek alza una ceja por la sorpresa, pero no se vuelve a mirarlo.

—Ya la hiciste…— dice con una media sonrisa y ladea el cuerpo cuando Yurio le da un golpecito en el costado— ¡Puedes!

Escucha a Yurio carraspear y por un momento piensa que volverá a darle otro golpe por haberse metido con él. Pero esto no sucede, tan sólo percibe su inquietud por su cuerpo moviéndose varias veces bajo la frazada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer luego de París? ¿Piensas volver a Rusia?— de todas las cosas que hubiera podido preguntar Yurio, esa sin duda es la última que pasó por su cabeza. Otabek sopesa la respuesta, pero en realidad no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

Los ronquidos de Victor le recuerdan que probablemente éste haga lo imposible por quedarse con Yuuri en París. O quizás terminen volviendo juntos a Japón, pues tiene entendido que Yuuri sigue teniendo a casi toda su familia en su país natal. En todo caso está seguro que sus caminos acabarán por separarse de manera irremediable.

Una parte de él lo lamenta, porque Victor ha sido parte de su vida cotidiana durante la última década de su vida. Pero por otro lado, Otabek siempre ha tenido claro que en realidad no pertenece a ningún sitio. Ya no queda nadie de su familia en Rusia, así que tampoco tiene razones para volver. Aunque probablemente termine haciéndolo porque tampoco conoce otra patria.

—Realmente no lo sé. Es probable que vuelva a San Petersburgo… es un poco caótico pero es la ciudad donde viví muchos años y supongo que soy una persona muy nostálgica— confiesa con un suspiro desganado.

Sabe que a simple vista suena como un plan bastante monótono y a fin de cuentas un poco patético. Pero no tiene caso mentirle a Yurio, aunque sí omite comentar que, muy probablemente, si se queda en Francia, acabará viendo a Victor muy a menudo. Es probable que el mismo Yurio llegue a esa conclusión cuando los vea interactuar apenas lleguen a París.

—Podrías… podrías quedarte en París— la frase tan espontánea de Yurio lo saca de sus pensamientos. Esta vez Otabek sí se obliga a girar su cuerpo para verlo mejor, aunque Yurio sigue en la misma posición mirando las estrellas— no sé qué planes tenga Victor, pero si no tienes que volver enseguida a Rusia podrías quedarte en París conmigo. En caso que ese tal Yuuri o el Duque piensen que no tengo nada que ver con Yuri Plisetsky aún me gustaría ver si puedo encontrar a mi familia.

Cuando Yurio termina la frase, se gira hacia él, encontrando sus miradas. Otabek vuelve a pensar que sus facciones son idénticas a las del príncipe Yuri. Que sus gestos, aunque mucho más maduros, parecen un calco a sus recuerdos de la vida en palacio.

Sonríe apenas y se atreve a extender una mano para darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Peina sus mechones rebeldes, apartándolos de su rostro aunque esté seguro que en un par de minutos estarán en la misma posición.

—Quizás podría quedarme, pero estás descartando el hecho que de verdad seas el Príncipe Yuri y recuperes tu pasado— aunque él está hablando muy en serio, Yurio se ríe, llevándose un puño a los labios para ahogar su carcajada.

—¿Tú crees?— susurra, volviendo a su posición anterior, con la vista fija en las estrellas— no hay nada que quiera más que recuperar la memoria, pero mientras más lo intento, peor es el resultado. Sólo consigo angustiarme y no sirve de nada. Lo único que sigue sin dejarme en paz son esas pesadillas.

—¿Pesadillas?— Otabek se interesa por sus palabras, pues no tenía idea que eso le sucediera.

—No pasan siempre, pero a veces cuando hago un esfuerzo por recordar las pesadillas no me dejan dormir— Yurio hace un gesto rápido, que parece un encogimiento de hombros. Por su tono de voz es evidente que el tema le angustia— nunca consigo recordarlas con claridad, o tal vez no son claras en realidad. Veo un montón de rostros, borrosos o quizás es que no recuerdo quiénes son. Pero son muchas personas, es como si estuvieran persiguiéndome. A veces salgo corriendo, tratando de escapar, en otras siento que alguien está corriendo conmigo, llevándome de la mano. Siempre despierto muy asustado, y sé que tiene que significar algo pero nunca he conseguido descubrir qué es.

Otabek no lo interrumpe ni una sola vez, quedándose con la narración de Yurio con un nudo en la garganta. No sólo porque el relato está impregnado de angustia, sino también por los detalles que escucha. Aunque Yurio diga que son pocos, Otabek frunce el ceño, pues para él le suenan como piezas individuales de un engranaje mucho mayor.

Casi contiene la respiración mientras recuerda esa última noche en el Palacio de Invierno. Estaba tan asustado al ver a tanta gente allí rompiendo cosas, invadiendo un espacio que hasta ese momento sólo pertenecía a los Plisetsky. Él también tiene sueños a veces, donde se le aparece el rostro asustado del príncipe Yuri y su abuelo Nikolai. Se ve a sí mismo mostrándoles el pasadizo secreto y viéndolos escapar, perdiéndose en las penumbras del pasillo.

Está a punto de contarle a Yurio esa historia, pero no quisiera angustiarlo más de la cuenta. En especial porque tanto puede significarlo todo, como significar absolutamente nada.

Otabek desliza su mano, arropando un poco mejor a Yurio y finalmente se acomoda para intentar dormir.

—No te angusties, quizás lo descubras por fin en París— dice antes de desearle las buenas noches.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se complace al escuchar los suaves ronquidos de Yurio, durmiendo por fin con total tranquilidad. Otabek cierra los ojos, pero sólo concilia el sueño cuando su mente se pierde en recuerdos del Palacio de Invierno, el aroma de las cocinas y la sonrisa del príncipe Yuri.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que este pequeño monstruo está programado para diez capítulos, así queda un largo camino por recorrer. Como siempre gracias por leer y todo feedback es bienvenido <3


	5. Capítulo Cinco

_«No dejo de ver caras, tantas caras…»_

 

 

Alcanzan el primer autobús de la mañana, pero casi que terminan lamentándolo a los pocos minutos de subirse. El vehículo es enorme pero bastante viejo, la pintura parece estar cayéndose en algunos sitios y los asientos se nota que fueron cómodos un par de décadas atrás. No entiende cómo en esas condiciones Victor le da la gracias efusivamente al conductor como si acabaran de subirse a un carruaje privado para los tres.

Yurio no dice nada pero sigue los pasos de Otabek, con cuidado de no tropezarse con los pocos pasajeros que también están abordando a esas horas.

Ocupan los asientos del fondo, para poder acomodar sus maletas y Yurio cree que también escogen ese sitio porque ahí Makkachin puede viajar más cómodo sin molestar al resto de pasajeros. Él se aprovecha de la situación y busca la ventana, llamando al perro a su lado. Cree que la única cosa que extrañará de Victor cuando sus caminos se separen, será, sin lugar a dudas, Makkachin.

—De aquí todavía tendremos que tomar otro autobús, pero ese sí nos llevará directamente al puerto de Stralsund— Victor se sienta a su lado y acaricia la cabeza de Makkachin con movimientos circulares. El perro acepta las caricias moviendo la cola, mientras Yurio divisa a Otabek al otro extremo del asiento, terminando de acomodar las maletas.

Al menos parece que la última etapa de su viaje está terminándose. Siente un cosquilleo nervioso en el estómago cuando recuerda que al llegar al puerto abordarán un barco que les llevará a Francia. En un impulso piensa de nuevo en todos los niños del orfanato, preguntándose si cuando llegue a París habrá alguna manera de enviarles aunque sea una carta. Sólo para que sepan que está bien y que, contrario a lo que Yakov piensa, no es un malagradecido.

—¿Cuánto nos tomará llegar al puerto?— pregunta por curiosidad, rascando a Makkachin tras las orejas.

—Ya debería estar acostumbrado a tu impaciencia, Yurio…— canturrea Victor, pero como sigue de buen humor, por esta vez lo deja pasar y espera a que él continúe— esta misma tarde deberíamos estar en el puerto. Tampoco son boletos de primera clase pero ya arreglé todo para que no haya problemas con nuestros pasaportes.

Aunque Victor parece totalmente sincero en sus palabras, Yurio frunce la nariz y se permite ser escéptico un instante. Inclina su rostro lo suficiente para poder ver a Otabek desde su asiento. Intercambian miradas en silencio y no sabe por qué pero recuerda su conversación de la noche anterior. Cómo Otabek prometió quedarse con él en París pero también que le recordó que quizás podría recuperar su pasado cuando se encontrara con Nikolai Plisetsky.

Recuerda con claridad la voz de Otabek, profunda y muy decidida. Había tanta firmeza en sus palabras que por un instante Yurio estuvo a punto de creerle. Que quizás Nikolai sí era su abuelo, después de todo.

Arruga la nariz, sintiendo el rostro arder repentinamente y vuelve la mirada a Makkachin, quien parece tan contento como de costumbre. Yurio asiente despacio, aceptando las palabras de Victor por válidas y encogiéndose en su asiento.

Choca sus pies, el nerviosismo colándose en sus músculos y como no sabe qué hacer con su cuerpo decide enfocar la vista en la ventana. El paisaje al menos conseguirá mantenerlo entretenido hasta la próxima parada de autobús. O al menos eso espera.

 

++

 

Cuando llegan a la ciudad de Stralsund es apenas mediodía, los tres están hambrientos así que se detienen en un puesto ambulante para comprar algo de comer. Aunque Yurio sabe que su estómago está vacío, los nervios apenas le dejan disfrutar de cada bocado. Al final consigue acabarse sólo la mitad del pan y el resto se lo deja a Makkachin que se lo devora de un mordisco.

Victor y Otabek están bebiendo un enorme vaso de cerveza cada uno, y aunque él insiste en que quiere beber ninguno le hace caso. Victor incluso tiene el atrevimiento de decirle que la cerveza no es una bebida para la nobleza, así que tiene que conformarse con jugo de manzana que se bebe hasta la última gota. El sabor es dulce y se le queda en la punta de la lengua.

El barco que parte hacia París lo hace en las últimas horas de la tarde, así que todavía tienen algo de tiempo en la ciudad. Yurio ahora tiene el estómago lleno y tiene ganas de recorrer las esquinas para fingir que no es más que un turista cualquiera. El único inconveniente es que Victor parece tener otros planes para él pues sigue hablándole de la nobleza rusa y le sigue tomando la lección como si estuviera preparándolo para un examen.

Se siente traicionado cuando Otabek les dice que tiene algo urgente que hacer y se despide de ellos, dejándolo a su suerte. Victor encuentra un banco despejado en lo que parece ser un parque y le pide que se siente, para seguir repasando lo que tiene que saber de memoria.

Yurio al menos se entretiene jugando con Makkachin, mostrándole el extremo de su bufanda para que el perro la corretee una y otra vez, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda.

—¡Yurio! ¡No me estás prestando atención!— Victor no tarda en enfadarse, dándole un toque en el costado que provoca que él contraiga el cuerpo. De esta forma Makkachin consigue morder el extremo de la bufanda sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Eso fue trampa. No cuenta, Makkachin…— sentencia al perro, mientras lo acerca hacia él ayudado por la bufanda. Suspira cansado mientras le quita la bufanda del hocico y vuelve la vista hacia Victor, mirándolo con suspicacia— está bien, te escucho. ¡Pero no podrás negar que he aprendido casi todo! Además si ese Yuuri es tanto tu amigo, seguro no pondrá tantos problemas cuando yo lo conozca. ¿O sí?

Antes de responderle, Victor se rasca la barbilla, se queda mirando hacia el frente. Justo a varios metros, casi en el centro del parque, hay una fuente. Tiene una escultura de una chica con lo que parece ser un jarrón entre sus manos, desde donde el agua cae como si fuera una cascada. La imagen de la fuente le causa un sosiego placentero en todo el cuerpo, o quizás es el cosquilleo de la fría nariz de Makkachin contra la punta de sus dedos.

—No es sólo Yuuri a quien tienes que conocer. Recuerda que él no es nuestra última parada— Victor extiende la mano hacia él, tiene un papel entre sus manos que Yurio tarda en reconocer que es una fotografía. La toma con una de sus manos, fijándose con detenimiento en el hombre que está frente a sus ojos.

Aunque es una foto vieja y está algo carcomida en su esquina derecha, Yurio reconoce aquel rostro porque lleva estudiándolo los últimos días. El hombre de la fotografía es Nikolai Plisetsky. Se queda en silencio, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a la foto, casi como si esperara que cobrase vida de un momento a otro. Se fija en su penetrante mirada, aspecto imponente, vestido con la ropa imperial. En el detalle de su barba, que casi disimula por completo la tenue sonrisa que hay en sus labios.

Sabe que es completamente estúpido sentirse intimidado por una fotografía, pero se le encoge el estómago. No está seguro si es por la expresión de sus ojos o porque está buscando inevitablemente algún parecido consigo mismo. Pero siente su corazón palpitar con mucha fuerza mientras sigue mirando al hombre que podría ser su abuelo. Recuerda las palabras de Otabek, y se siente un poco estúpido por considerar siquiera la posibilidad que tenga razón.

Mientras más mira la fotografía, más añora que sea cierta aquella posibilidad. Que aquel hombre sea su familia y que por fin esa nube negra que rodea su pasado se despeje. Yurio no quiere una familia enorme, ni tampoco le importan los títulos que acompañan a Nikolai Plisetsky, sólo quiere que alguien le abrace y así encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

—¿Yurio?

—No es nada…— susurra con una media sonrisa, llevándose una mano al pecho. Con la yema de los dedos repasa el contorno de su colgante. ¿Acaso alguien como Nikolai Plisetsky le dejó aquel colgante como regalo?— sólo espero que cuando nos veamos él sí me recuerde.

 

++

 

El autobús que los acerca al puerto es mucho más pequeño, cree que ahí como mucho caben una docena de personas. Sus maletas van hasta arriba del autobús, amarradas junto con las de los demás pasajeros. Esta vez no se sientan hasta el fondo, Yurio ocupa un asiento doble junto a Otabek y Victor se sienta adelante con Makkachin entre sus piernas porque el perro asoma la cabeza por encima su hombro.

Yurio acaricia el hocico del perro de tanto en tanto, cuidando de no hacerle daño cuando el autobús cae en algún desnivel por el camino. El vehículo se remueve muchas veces y Yurio se siente algo mareado, maldiciendo el mal estado de la carretera. Su hombro choca contra el de Otabek en al menos una decena de ocasiones y se disculpa con él tantas veces como sea necesario.

—Esto se mueve tanto que creo que ya estamos en el barco…— masculla irritado pero todo lo que obtiene es la risa de Otabek. Yurio no entiende cómo es que cada vez que dice algo para expresar su molestia, Otabek parece tomárselo con humor. Empieza a preguntarse si eso de reírse a su costa se está convirtiendo en un deporte para él.

—Creo que en el barco vamos a sentirlo mucho menos— lo consuela con un toque en su rodilla. Yurio se encoge de hombros y vuelve la vista hacia la ventana. Cree recordar que no son más que veinte minutos de viaje, pero él con tanto bamboleo siente que lleva en ese autobús una eternidad.

Tamborilea sus dedos contra las rodillas, sintiendo el roce de la mano de Otabek contra la suya. Lo bueno que el autobús se mueva tanto es que tampoco tiene mucho margen para pensar en los nervios que se apoderan de él.

—Victor dice que ya no habrá problema con nuestros pasaportes pero si es así no vamos a tener dónde escondernos. ¿O crees que nos echen por la cubierta?— Yurio habla relativamente más alto, con la esperanza de que Victor lo escuche y contraataque. Se ríe por lo bajo cuando mira su cuerpo retorcerse en el asiento de adelante. Otabek también se ríe, aunque tiene que disimularlo llevándose una mano a la boca.

Yurio tiene que reconocer que, muy en el fondo, le divierte esta situación.

—¡Te escuché! Nadie nos echará por la cubierta. Tengo que llegar a París para ver a Yuuri, nada me lo va a impedir— dice Victor muy decidido, sin voltearse para verlos ni una sola vez.

No puede contener las ganas de estirar las piernas y golpear el respaldar del asiento de Victor. Éste se queja enseguida, Makkachin lanza un ladrido y por un momento piensa que los bajarán a los tres del autobús. Por suerte nada de eso sucede, así que se ahorran terminar el resto del recorrido a pie. Yurio ha caminado bastante los últimos días, más de lo que ha hecho en toda su vida, así que espera que cuando lleguen al barco finalmente pueda descansar un poco antes de llegar a París.

Cuando se bajan del autobús, todavía tienen que esperar unos minutos más a que sus maletas queden en el suelo. Pero Yurio se entretiene mirando la imponente figura del barco que está frente a sus ojos. Es mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado y solo la rampa es lo bastante ancha para que suban los tres a la vez, con todas sus maletas y Makkachin.

El cosquilleo de nervios se anida en su pecho una vez más, pero esta vez también le acompaña una pizca de emoción. Yurio no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo será París, pero empieza a tener muchas esperanzas. Aún si tiene que pasar por encima del amigo, o lo que sea que sea, de Victor. No importa si tiene que recitar un montón de nombres de desconocidos o decir cuál era la supuesta rutina del príncipe Yuri. Empieza a guardar esperanza que finalmente va a encontrar lo que tanto ha estado buscando desde que despertó esa noche muy confuso y adolorido en las frías calles de San Petersburgo.

Por primera vez siente que llegará a casa. En el fondo sabe que es una idea fantasiosa y demasiado infantil, pero se aferra a ella con fuerza para que los nervios no se apoderen de él por completo.

Justo al borde de la rampa, se gira hacia Otabek y le regala su mejor sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, creo que éste no se va a remover tanto como el autobús— dice riéndose, echándose uno de los bolsos al hombro y pasándose su mechón rebelde tras la oreja. Makkachin se mueve a su alrededor y él lo llama, agitando el extremo de su bufanda en el aire— ¡Vamos, Makkachin! Vamos a ver dónde vamos a dormir, Victor esta vez puede dormir en el piso.

—¡Yurio te escuché otra vez! ¡No te pases de listo conmigo!— Victor se queja a sus espaldas, pero él se encuentra tan extasiado que ni siquiera le apetece responderle. Sigue riéndose, mientras llama a Makkachin con movimientos rápidos de su bufanda y empieza a subir la rampa, guiando a los demás.

 

++

 

Como Victor bien le dijo, no se trata de una cabina de primera clase, pero hay espacio suficiente para dos personas. Un camarote, una ventana y un baúl para guardar sus cosas personales. Otabek le dice que no tiene problema en dormir en la cama superior y Yurio se contenta con recostarse por un instante en la que será su cama hasta que lleguen a Francia.

Cierra los ojos por un instante, sintiendo el cansancio en todo su cuerpo. Está seguro que esa noche caerá rendido hasta la mañana siguiente.

—¿Esto quiere decir que Victor se consiguió una habitación individual? O sea que él sí se reservó su boleto de primera clase…— masculla Yurio, acomodando la almohada. Mira a Otabek por encima del hombro, quien parece estar colocando las maletas en su sitio. Está de espaldas a él, lo ve encogerse de hombros y casi podría adivinar que está sonriendo.

—Creo que decidió deshacerse de nosotros y enfrentarse a otro pasajero insufrible. Supongo que no tendrás problema con que Makkachin duerma con nosotros, sólo por si acaso…— sugiere, mirando a Yurio por encima del hombro.

Él sopesa la pregunta, sentado en la cama y cruzándose de brazos. Por alguna razón, el tono de Otabek le hace pensar que se trata de una pregunta trampa.

—¿Estás negociando la estadía de Makkachin en nuestra habitación a nombre de Victor?—Yurio enarca las cejas, pero no puede mantener el gesto serio porque en el fondo, la idea no le molesta en lo absoluto. Suspira, mientras es su turno para encogerse de hombros— ¿Qué más da? Prefiero tener a Makkachin aquí que los ronquidos de Victor.

Ambos ríen al unísono, pero Yurio deja de pensar en Victor o Makkachin cuando Otabek se acerca hacia a la cama y deja un paquete al borde del colchón. Frunce el ceño porque está forrado con lo que parece ser papel periódico, tiene forma rectangular pero no se atreve a tocarlo pues no tiene idea de qué se trata. Extiende una mano, moviéndolo de manera perpendicular hacia el centro de la cama.

—¿Qué es esto?— pregunta, fijándose en Otabek. Éste tiene una expresión indescifrable, pero Yurio traga en seco porque su mirada es tan intensa que es difícil seguir viéndolo sin ponerse inevitablemente nervioso.

—Un regalo. Es para ti— es sólo una frase. Corta y simple, sin ningún tipo de rodeo. Pero Yurio tiene que procesar lentamente esas pocas palabras, mirando alternadamente a Otabek y después al paquete que reposa sobre la cama.

Un regalo. Otabek compró algo para _él_.

El peso de aquel acontecimiento es más de lo que puede manejar por un instante. Se siente un poco patético, porque aunque pueda parecer un gesto cotidiano, para él tiene un significado completamente distinto. Nadie le ha hecho un regalo antes. En el orfanato no tenía estrictamente nada que fuese de su propiedad, todas las cosas eran bienes comunes para todos los niños. Yakov y Lilia tampoco podían permitirse mayor regalo que alimentarlos y darles techo todos los días, eso era a todo cuanto podía aspirar durante sus años en el orfanato.

Lo único que quizás fue un regalo, es el colgante que de repente le quema el pecho. Pero ni siquiera está seguro de eso, porque su memoria le traiciona. Así que la única certeza que tiene es aquel paquete frente a sus ojos.

Sus dedos tiemblan cuando finalmente alcanza el paquete. Está tan embriagado de emoción que teme abrir la boca y decir cualquier estupidez. Apenas y se atreve a mirar a Otabek a los ojos, de repente tan abrumado por ser el centro de atención.

—Espero que te guste— añade Otabek luego de aquellos minutos de silencio. Yurio casi da un brinco en la cama cuando escucha aquello. Por un instante le suena a un insulto, así que agita el paquete entre sus manos mientras asiente firmemente.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— exclama, acaba mordiéndose el labio inferior porque teme haber sonado demasiado infantil. Quizás Otabek está pensando justamente lo mismo porque cuando se atreve por fin a mirarlo, nota que está conteniendo muy mal una sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que es— comenta, acercándose un poco más al borde de la cama y haciendo un gesto para que se acerque. Yurio se inclina, siguiendo las instrucciones de Otabek mientras aferra su paquete con fuerza. Apoya ambos pies en el suelo y coloca el regalo entre sus manos. Se toma unos segundos más para admirarlo, disfrutando de aquel momento sin tener que romper el papel que lo envuelve.

—No importa lo que sea, me gustará— susurra, armándose de valentía para alzar la vista hacia Otabek. Siente un vacío placentero en su estómago y el pecho ardiéndole mientras se ve reflejado en sus ojos— gracias, Otabek.

 

++

 

Otabek le regala un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, cuya tela es más fina que todas las ropas que Yurio ha usado toda su vida. Al principio se escandaliza, pensando cuánto habrá gastado Otabek en semejante regalo. Pero él le dice muchas veces que no fue nada, sólo que eso no consigue borrar del todo su vergüenza. A Yurio le encantaría darle un regalo también en cuanto pongan un pie en Francia, pero es la idea más ridícula que ha tenido en los últimos días.

Todo este paseo fuera de Rusia es cortesía de Victor y en parte también de Otabek. Él no tiene dinero consigo, así que trata de no pensar demasiado en ello. Ya es bastante terrible que hasta ahora esté viviendo únicamente de la caridad de Victor y Otabek. Espera poder retribuirles de alguna forma si de verdad Nikolai Plisetsky resulta su abuelo. En especial a Otabek, después de todo nunca olvidará que de no ser por él, tal vez a estas alturas estaría mendigando en las calles de San Petersburgo. Realmente tuvo mucha suerte al desmayarse ese día en aquel mercado.

—Oh…

Cuando se mira en el espejo ovalado del baño, Yurio no puede creer que una simple muda de ropa consiga hacerlo ver tan diferente. La ropa está tan pulcra que por instinto se echa agua en el rostro, limpiándose con un paño hasta que su piel queda seca otra vez. Su pelo sigue cayéndole rebelde en una parte del rostro y le hace cosquillas en la mejilla. Recuerda a Irina y la cantidad de veces que usó su cabello para practicar cómo hacer una trenza. Él no es nada experto en trenzas, pero sí que decide tomar una liga y atarse al menos la mitad del cabello. Eso no soluciona del todo su mechón rebelde pero ya no parece un completo desastre.

Se echa un último vistazo al espejo, tocándose el contorno del rostro casi como si no se reconociera. No puede evitar preguntarse si ahora con este aspecto parece un poco más de la nobleza y menos un huérfano sin recuerdos de su pasado. Yurio se muerde el labio inferior y niega para sí mismo, decidido a dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Victor y Otabek lo esperan en la cubierta del barco. El primero en dar una palmada y felicitarlo por lo bien que se ve, es Victor. Yurio frunce la nariz, sintiéndose incómodo pero lo peor es que tiene que reconocer que lleva algo de razón. Con el regalo de Otabek luce completamente diferente, pero no está seguro si le gusta la atención.

A Makkachin no parece importarle su creciente nerviosismo porque empieza a olisquearle los zapatos, moviendo su cola alegremente. Yurio suspira y lo acaricia, mirando sin querer hacia el mar que se cierne a su alrededor. La inmensidad del océano le brinda repentina tranquilidad, recordándole lo diminutos que son en comparación.

—Victor es un poco escandaloso pero tiene razón— añade Otabek, acercándose un poco a su lado. Yurio se alegra cuando éste se arrodilla y prodiga toda su atención a Makkachin, quien recibe encantado todas aquellas caricias— te ves muy bien.

Yurio intenta mantener la entereza cuando lo escucha, pero resulta imposible. Se enfada consigo mismo al ser incapaz de reprimir un sonrojo. Y porque tampoco es capaz de decir algo. Tan sólo se queda allí observando cómo Otabek se ríe ante los lametones de Makkachin y su incontenible alegría.

—¿Saben qué? Viéndolos así me doy cuenta que estamos listos para unas lecciones de baile. ¡Había olvidado por completo que te hacían falta, Yurio!— Victor lo dice con tanta naturalidad que lo espantan sus palabras. Se queda mirándolo con el rostro desencajado porque cree que está bromeando.

Pero Victor está sentado en una silla plegable, tiene una bebida en sus manos y parece estar disfrutando de las vistas. Se pregunta por qué no puede disfrutar en silencio del atardecer en lugar de estar fastidiándolos a ellos con tonterías.

—¿Voy a tener que bailar en París?— exclama, al menos ahora el sonrojo de su rostro puede pasar por la pira que va apoderándose de él.

—¡Yurio! ¡Esa no es la actitud! Tienes que aprender a bailar y como sé que no me dejarás ser tu maestro, Otabek tendrá que servir— nota por su tono de voz que está aguantando la risa. Desearía estar más cerca de él para, por lo menos, intentar darle un buen golpe.

Pero no puede cumplir sus deseos porque Otabek carraspea y se pone de pie. Por la forma en que lo está mirando sabe que no está bromeando, que seguirá al pie de la letra la sugerencia de Victor. Extiende una mano hacia él, pero a Yurio le toma unos segundos seguirle la corriente.

Cuando alza la vista es consciente que está tan cerca de Otabek que si se empina lo suficiente será capaz de rozar sus narices. La otra mano de Otabek se pega a su cintura y su cercanía es más evidente que nunca. Yurio inspira hondo, mientras hace un esfuerzo por seguir los pasos de Otabek, que se mueven sobre la cubierta del barco siguiendo un ritmo silencioso sobre el que no tiene control.

—No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo…— susurra, su voz entrecortada por los nervios. Otabek le sonríe abiertamente y Yurio siente la presión de sus dedos entrelazados, guiándole sin mucho esfuerzo.

—No lo estás haciendo mal— el problema que Otabek siempre suene tan seguro diciéndole esas cosas, es que Yurio empieza a creérselo. Si estuviera desangrándose en este momento y le dijera que todo va a estar bien, con toda probabilidad acabaría creyendo sus palabras. Es como si Otabek consiguiera apaciguar todos sus temores sin mayor esfuerzo, espantar sus nervios de un soplo.

—¿Crees que sea suficiente para la nobleza?— le pregunta, esta vez sin ser sarcástico. Tan sólo se ríe sincero, mirando a Otabek directamente a los ojos. Hace un esfuerzo por ignorar el burbujeo incesante de su corazón y las palmadas rítmicas de Victor, pero apenas lo consigue. Sólo puede concentrarse en los ojos de Otabek, sus dedos entrelazando los suyos y cómo van moviéndose pausadamente sobre la cubierta del barco.

—Más que suficiente.

 

++

 

Después de cenar, Makkachin sí que se cuela en su habitación. Yurio no está seguro si es una conspiración de Victor o no, pero tampoco le molesta. El perro ocupa una esquina de la pequeña habitación y está seguro que no va a molestarlos para dormir. Prefiere a Makkachin ahí dentro que escuchar los ronquidos de Victor.

Cuando ya tiene la ropa de dormir, es como si automáticamente todo el cansancio volviese a su cuerpo. Espera que el cansancio lo ayude a dormir, porque cuando piensa que en pocas horas llegarán a Francia finalmente, se siente mareado por la ansiedad que se apodera de él.

Yurio no está seguro cómo ha resistido tantas emociones los últimos días. Hace tan poco todavía estaba en el orfanato. Nunca se imaginó que su vida iba a cambiar tan rápido y todo comenzó desde que conoció a Otabek en San Petersburgo. O más bien, cuando Otabek lo rescató después de haberse desmayado.

Mientras más piensa en Otabek, su cuerpo reacciona por sí solo, sus mejillas ardiendo y aquel vacío en el estómago. Inevitablemente piensa en la sonrisa de Otabek, sus gestos de aliento y en su regalo. Pero sobre todo piensa en sus manos rozándose, en sus rostros tan cerca, su cercanía que resultaba abrumadora. Se lleva una mano al rostro, como si quisiera espantar inútilmente el recuerdo de Otabek.

Casi se siente traicionado por su suerte cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre y allí está la silueta de Otabek. Ya está vestido con ropa de dormir y, aunque no luce cansado, se imagina que debe estarlo. Después de todo han hecho el mismo recorrido y en varias partes del camino fue Otabek quien arrastró sus maletas.

—Veo que Makkachin ya está instalado— se alegra que la conversación se desvíe hacia Makkachin, quien está acurrucado en una esquina. Por su postura y escaso movimiento, asume que ya está dormido.

—Él también debe estar cansado, nos lleva aguantando todo el camino— comenta con una media sonrisa, mientras juega con el borde de las sábanas. Es casi un tic nervioso, un intento más o menos exitoso de no mirar a Otabek directamente a los ojos.

—Lleva con Victor muchos años, tiene más aguante del que imaginas— Otabek ríe por lo bajo y después se acerca al camarote. Con una mano se apoya en la escalera y justo cuando cree que va a subir, le dirige a Yurio una mirada rápida— ¿Seguro que prefieres la cama de abajo?

Sus mejillas vuelven a traicionarlo esta vez y por instinto se muerde el labio inferior. La pregunta de Otabek ni siquiera le sorprende, siempre es muy considerado en preguntarle qué le parecen a él las cosas.

—Así está bien, no te preocupes— Yurio se deja caer por fin en el colchón. De sus labios se escapa una exclamación placentera, pues su espalda le agradece la posición. Aún así ladea el rostro lo suficiente para contemplar a Otabek al pie de las escaleras— debes estar tan cansado como yo.

Otabek sonríe a medias, ese gesto contenido que suele hacer cada vez que quiere restarse importancia a sí mismo. Yurio ya lo conoce suficiente para medir sus gestos y gracias a eso una sonrisa sincera brota de sus labios.

—Un poco…— admite por fin y Yurio pronuncia la sonrisa, saboreando su triunfo por un instante. Otabek replica el gesto y empieza a subir las escaleras. Mientras se arropa mejor con las sábanas y acomoda la almohada bajo su cabeza, escucha el cuerpo de Otabek caer sobre el colchón sobre él. Yurio delinea el contorno de su cuerpo con la imaginación y se lleva por instinto una mano al pecho— buenas noches, Yurio.

—Buenas noches, Otabek— le desea mientras cierra los ojos, acomodándose de modo que su espalda queda casi apoyada en una de las paredes de la cabina. Bosteza y mete una de las manos bajo la almohada, buscando una mejor posición para dormir.

Lo último que escucha antes de caer rendido, es el tenue movimiento de Makkachin, quizás también buscando acomodo en su esquina junto a las maletas.

 

++

 

Al principio todo lo que escucha es su respiración agitada, porque no puede ver nada. Se siente abrumado y angustiado, porque no sabe realmente hacia dónde se dirige. Lo único que tiene claro es que está corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Tarda en darse cuenta la calidez que envuelve su mano derecha y entonces nota la mano que está tirando de él. Mira hacia el frente con más detenimiento pero todo lo que percibe es una silueta borrosa que no distingue con claridad. Siente los dedos aferrados a los suyos, gruesos y fuertes, guiándolo por la oscuridad. Quiere preguntarle a la silueta hacia dónde se dirigen pero apenas tiene aliento así que no puede decir nada, no le salen las palabras. Escucha voces a sus espaldas, gritos que no reconoce en absoluto, pero sabe que los están persiguiendo. El miedo le atenaza la garganta. Tiene que huir. Es lo único que sabe así que sigue corriendo y cree que la carrera acabará cuando distingue luces tenues en la distancia. Ya no escucha más los gritos sino el ruido metálico de las máquinas y percibe el humo de las locomotoras cerca de su rostro. Sabe que el tren está justo frente a él y sólo tiene que saltar, un último esfuerzo y estará por fin a salvo. Lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas pero flaquea, es como si sus piernas no le respondieran. Siente aquella mano cálida escurrirse entre sus dedos. La silueta se aleja lentamente y desaparece. Quiere gritar, pero ningún sonido sale de sus labios. Se siente mareado, extendiendo su mano casi con desesperación pero le es imposible alcanzar la silueta.

“No me dejes” piensa una y otra vez, lágrimas escurriéndose por su rostro. “Por favor, no me dejes solo” siente la garganta rota, pero de nuevo ni una sola palabra brota de sus labios.

—¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor, no me dejes!— ahora sí siente las palabras arder en su garganta, agita los brazos con fuerza, remueve las piernas con brusquedad hasta que siente un par de brazos sobre sus hombros.

—¡Yurio! ¡Detente, te vas a hacer daño!— distingue la voz de Otabek y entonces abre los ojos. La tenue lámpara de la habitación está encendida y Yurio va recuperando la cordura, da una bocanada de aire como si se estuviera ahogando. Todo su cuerpo está temblando y siente los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo mismo que el sudor frío en su cuerpo. Le parece que Otabek busca su mirada varias veces, pero a él le toma su tiempo enfocar su vista en algo. Todavía hay demasiadas imágenes en su cabeza y siente náuseas, pero al menos ya no se mueve— ¿Yurio?

Sabe que Otabek está preocupado, lo nota en su tono de voz. Yurio quisiera ser capaz de decirle algo, cualquier cosa para que no piense que está completamente trastornado. Pero no puede, los remanentes de aquella espantosa pesadilla no se lo permiten. Hace un esfuerzo, separando los labios y empujando alguna frase inconexa, pero lo único que consigue salir de su garganta es un sentido sollozo.

La angustia que anida en su pecho le quema la piel y trastorna sus pensamientos. La pesadilla es idéntica a las otras, nunca con formas definidas pero siempre con sensaciones poderosas que se meten bajo sus poros y drenan sus emociones. Lo único que tiene claro es que estaba huyendo con alguien y que después, abruptamente, se quedó solo.

Completamente solo.

—Respira hondo, Yurio. Estás muy alterado…— siente las manos de Otabek apartarle el pelo del rostro, la punta de sus dedos limpian sus lágrimas y todo su cuerpo se estremece ante el contacto.

Intenta hacer caso a las palabras de Otabek e inspira hondo, pero apenas consigue dar una tenue bocanada de aire. Sus hipidos dominan a su respiración, pero con el paso de los minutos y la cálida presencia de Otabek, consiguen calmarlo poco a poco. Inspira hondo varias veces, hasta que se siente capaz de hablar otra vez sin llorar. Todavía se siente ligeramente mareado, pero ya no está temblando ni parece que vaya a desmoronarse de un momento a otro.

—Iré al baño, creo que te hará bien un vaso con agua— aunque sabe que Otabek lo dice con buena intención y que seguro es buena idea algo para su garganta, de repente la idea de quedarse solo es terrible. Con un movimiento rápido y bastante brusco se aferra a un brazo de Otabek, tirando de las telas de su ropa sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

—¡No!— exclama a todo pulmón, mientras niega con la cabeza y las lágrimas amenazan con llenar sus ojos otra vez— ¡No! Por favor, no me dejes solo— es una súplica un tanto patética que debe sonar aún peor con su voz tan rota, pero no le importa. En este momento le resulta insoportable quedarse solo.

Otabek se acomoda de nuevo en el colchón y asiente despacio, aceptando su petición. Yurio inspira hondo de nuevo, tratando de volver a calmarse. Esta vez sigue sus instintos y sin pensárselo mucho apoya su frente el pecho de Otabek, cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza mientras intenta no volver a llorar. Lo consigue sólo a medias, porque solloza todavía y sabe que mañana sentirá muchísima vergüenza por todo el espectáculo que está haciendo.

Pero no se arrepiente ni un poco cuando los brazos de Otabek lo arropan con firmeza. El abrazo tan cálido y reconfortante es justo lo que necesita. Le hace olvidar por un instante sus pesadillas, porque no les puede dar sentido siquiera. Lo único que le permite recuperar la cordura son los brazos de Otabek envolviéndolo con seguridad.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta el momento en que Otabek lo empuja con suavidad y acaban recostados sobre el colchón. Yurio cierra los ojos y pega su mejilla contra el pecho de Otabek. De nuevo sabe que se arrepentirá mañana de su atrevimiento, pero justo en este momento, se siente tan cómodo que no se le ocurriría estar en otra posición.

—¿Fue una pesadilla, cierto?— Otabek ni siquiera termina la pregunta cuando Yurio asiente, raspando con su mejilla la tela del pijama— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?— aunque no puede decir que esta segunda pregunta le sorprenda, lo cierto es que ya tiene una respuesta anticipada. Niega con la cabeza, aferrándose con más fuerza al pecho de Otabek. Éste parece entender que no quiere discutir, pues siente sus brazos reacomodarse mejor, moviéndose suavemente sobre el colchón para que él pueda recostarse con mayor comodidad sin soltarse de su agarre.

Yurio suspira, ahogando las últimas lágrimas que salen de sus ojos. Los dedos de Otabek se entrelazan en sus cabellos, masajeándolos con un rítmico movimiento que resulta completamente placentero.

—Trata de dormir. Si tienes otra pesadilla, aquí estaré— le promete, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lado.

Aunque Otabek no pueda verlo, Yurio está sonriendo, descansando una mano sobre su pecho. Juraría que puede sentir el palpitar de su corazón, un golpeteo pausado que lo arrulla hasta que finalmente se queda dormido una vez más.

 

++

 

Cuando despierta, lo primero que escucha es a Makkachin rascando la puerta para salir. No tiene idea de qué hora es, siente la cabeza pesada y el cuerpo todavía entumecido. Pero no se mueve de su sitio, permanece unos minutos más con los ojos cerrados, haciendo caso omiso al ruido de Makkachin.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido anoche está muy presente en sus párpados, en las lágrimas ya secas colgando de sus pestañas. Inspira hondo, cada vez más consciente que en realidad no está abrazando a una almohada sino al cuerpo de Otabek. Aunque el pánico se apodera de él cuando realmente entiende todo lo que eso implica, hace un esfuerzo por no hacer movimientos bruscos. Si Otabek todavía sigue dormido, lo único que le falta es despertarlo.

Se mueve lo más sigiloso que puede, cuidando de no tocar de más a Otabek mientras se incorpora. Eleva la mitad de su cuerpo, observando a Makkachin que sigue dando vueltas alrededor de la puerta. Lo primero que le viene a la mente es que seguramente el perro tiene ganas de ir al baño. Si no le abre la puerta y permite que haya orine de perro en su habitación, Victor no dejará de reírse de él.

El problema es que para bajar de la cama y echarle una mano a Makkachin, tiene que pasar por encima de Otabek.

Yurio contiene la respiración y no quiere ni ladearse a ver a Otabek. Todavía no puede creer que sus pesadillas le hayan hecho perder el control hasta el punto de impedirle a Otabek que se levantase de la cama siquiera. Mientras más lo piensa, se siente todavía más avergonzado.

Se talla el rostro, como si quisiera arrancarse el sonrojo de las mejillas. Lo peor de todo, piensa mientras choca sus pies, frotándolo uno contra otro frenéticamente para calmar sus nervios, es que no se arrepiente. La cálida presencia de Otabek fue lo que ayudó a conciliar el sueño anoche. Si hubiese estado solo, quizás habría sido mucho más difícil o tal vez no habría podido dormir, atormentándose por descubrir de una vez el significado de sus pesadillas.

—Creo que Makkachin nos dejará un regalito si no lo sacamos a cubierta rápido…— cuando escucha la voz de Otabek, Yurio suelta un respingo. Se muerde el labio inferior y se toma unos segundos para ladear el cuerpo lo suficiente para encontrar sus miradas. Traga en seco cuando nota a Otabek recostado todavía, con una sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Dormiste bien?

Otabek no lleva ni cinco minutos despierto y ya Yurio se siente culpable. No tendría que haber permitido que Otabek se preocupara tanto por él. Incluso ahora al despertarse lo primero que hace es preguntar por su bienestar. Se pregunta si acaso es porque no está acostumbrado a tanta atención, si las atenciones de Otabek son más de lo que puede manejar. Si es sólo eso lo que provoca ese cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo cada vez que están demasiado cerca.

Durante toda su vida ha creído que no es una persona demasiado sentimental, porque no puede permitirse otra cosa. Sin embargo en los últimos días no ha hecho otra cosa más que soñar despierto. Fantaseando con encontrar a su familia, con recuperar su pasado, con ser verdaderamente importante para alguien.

—Estoy bien— asiente despacio, dibujando en sus labios una tenue sonrisa. Otabek se incorpora despacio, sentándose sobre el colchón. Yurio siente las palabras atoradas en su garganta y las mejillas a punto de explotarle, pero sabe que no puede quedarse callado. Ojalá Yakov estuviera aquí para comprobar que no es un malagradecido— gracias por lo de anoche. Y también lo siento mucho, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—No es tu culpa, tenías una pesadilla— Otabek niega, como suele hacer cuando no quiere que él se atormente más de la cuenta con alguna cosa—además, no fue nada. No tienes nada que agradecer.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— exclama sin pensarlo, pegando un brinco en la cama, acercándose hacia donde Otabek está sentado. Yurio separa los labios, sintiéndose un estúpido porque hace exactamente dos minutos estaba tan seguro de lo que tenía que decir pero ahora Otabek lo está mirando a los ojos y todo luce más difuso que antes. Frunce el ceño y guiándose por sus impulsos, toma una mano de Otabek— has hecho tanto por mí desde que nos conocimos. Nunca nadie había sido tan bueno conmigo, no sabía realmente lo que era tener amigos hasta que te conocí.

Termina la frase con una sonrisa, prácticamente conteniendo la respiración porque siente los dedos de Otabek entrelazarse con los suyos. Están muy cerca, tan cerca como cuando estaban bailando ayer en la cubierta del barco. Yurio cree que le faltaron muchas cosas más por decirle, pero de momento se siente orgulloso de haber sido capaz de decirle al menos lo agradecido que está.

El silencio entre ambos los arropa en una extraña intimidad que Yurio no sabe cómo interpretar exactamente. Sólo sabe que quiere quedarse ahí, rozando sus dedos contra los de Otabek.

Puede escuchar la respiración de Otabek muy cerca de la suya, es un sonido rítmico y casi hipnótico que lo atrae. Cuando lo mira a los ojos, por un par de segundos es como si supiera lo que está pensando. Todo eso que no pudo decirle en voz alta está ahí y quiere inclinarse, sólo rozar sus labios por un instante. Cierra los ojos, sintiéndose complacido cuando siente la mano de Otabek tirar de él, inclinándose en dirección a su rostro.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¿Es que no escuchan al pobre Makkachin? ¿Piensan quedarse toda la vida ahí dentro? ¡Luego no podrán tomar el desayuno!— pero antes que Yurio dé rienda suelta a sus impulsos, los golpes de Victor en la puerta los sacan de balance a los dos.

Casi se cae sobre Otabek, pero éste lo sostiene firme de la cintura, sentándolo de nuevo sobre el colchón. Lejos de él otra vez. Yurio maldice su suerte y quiere decirle, justo como anoche, que no se levante de la cama. Pero esta vez los ladridos de Makkachin son demasiado insistentes, mezclándose con la voz ansiosa de Victor al otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos respiran hondo casi al unísono, como si supieran que no pueden recuperar la intimidad perdida.

—No puedes quedarte sin comer— le recuerda Otabek, regalándole una sonrisa sincera. Justo después se pone de pie, acercándose a la puerta y por fin haciendo caso a los ruegos de Makkachin. Victor se asoma, su sonrisa matutina pone a Yurio automáticamente de mal humor.

—¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo ustedes dos?— pregunta Victor, recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Sabe que está bromeando para meterse con ellos, pero Yurio casi quiere esconder el rostro en la almohada por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

La idea le remueve la conciencia mientras vuelve a pensar en ello.

¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que este pequeño monstruo está programado para diez capítulos, así queda un largo camino por recorrer. Como siempre gracias por leer y todo feedback es bienvenido <3


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimentando con el POV de Victor por primera vez para este capítulo. La única advertencia es que está llena de mucha cursilería victuuri ♥

_«Las princesas no se casan con sirvientes…»_

 

 

París está, por fin, a sólo una parada de autobús de distancia. Y les faltan unos pocos minutos para alcanzar dicha parada. Inspira hondo en medio del camino, casi extendiendo los brazos, dejando que Francia se cuele en sus pulmones.  

Victor tiene la sensación que llevan viajando un par de meses, pero no han pasado más que unos cuantos días desde que dejaron San Petersburgo. Las cosas no han salido exactamente como su plan original, pero ahora que están por fin en Francia todo lo demás pierde importancia. En unas pocas horas estará riéndose con Yuuri mientras le cuenta que durmió en un vagón de carga de un tren porque el color de su pasaporte era el equivocado.

Sonríe de sólo pensarlo, no ve a Yuuri en mucho tiempo y a estas alturas las cartas son insuficientes. Victor es inconstante en muchas cosas, pero al menos ha puesto todo su empeño en mantener una correspondencia regular con Yuuri desde que este partiese de Rusia. A veces le asalta un miedo irracional, cuando las cartas de Yuuri se vuelven más cortas y espaciadas, que lo haya olvidado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos con tu amigo?

Alza una ceja y ladea el rostro, buscando la mirada de Yurio. Ahí está en medio del camino, de brazos cruzados y con actitud de que el mundo le debe algo. A Victor le sigue resultando muy gracioso, porque no está mintiendo cada vez que le dice que tiene toda la actitud de un príncipe. Uno algo gruñón y antipático, pero totalmente un príncipe. Está seguro que Otabek debe pensar justo lo mismo que él.

Entre otras cosas más.

—¿Sabes que durante todo este viaje he hecho un experimento, Yurio?— dice con el tono más serio que puede. Nota que él parece tragarse sus palabras, porque cambia de postura y relaja su expresión, puede ver la curiosidad pintada en su rostro— he estado probando los límites de tu impaciencia. De momento has superado todas mis expectativas.

Hace uso de todo su autocontrol para mantener el rostro sereno, pero resulta difícil cuando detrás de Yurio está Otabek negando con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca resignada. Se siente inmensamente recompensado cuando Yurio da un pisotón en el suelo, su rostro contorsionado de pura molestia. Sólo después de aquel exabrupto es que se atreve a sonreír, llevándose el dedo índice cerca de los labios y deslizándolo por su barbilla. Está seguro que su actitud no hace más que aumentar el enfado de Yurio pero no le importa, sigue disfrutando su pequeño triunfo a manos llenas.

—¡Eres despreciable, Victor!— exclama a todo pulmón, el rostro encendido de ira.

—Ya vamos, la parada está a unos cuantos metros y no quiero que perdamos el autobús. ¿O acaso eso te gustaría? Dudo muchísimo que quieras esperar hasta el siguiente, Yurio— antes que ninguno de los dos pueda decirle algo, Victor se gira y llama a Makkachin con un toque en su rodilla. Su perro se aproxima fielmente a su lado, y entonces él retoma el camino hacia la parada de autobús.

A sus espaldas escucha a Yurio quejarse de nuevo, mientras la voz neutra de Otabek intenta apaciguarlo. Lo consigue a medias, pues cuando ya están en la parada, Yurio sigue mascullando por lo bajo. Para su suerte, tienen que esperar poco tiempo el autobús, pues se aproxima sólo con un par de minutos de retraso.

Yurio es el primero en subirse, esta vez Victor no hace ningún comentario al respecto porque percibe el nerviosismo del muchacho. Está seguro que si fuese corpóreo ocuparía otro asiento en el autobús. Pero para fortuna de Yurio, es Otabek quien se sienta a su lado. Victor observa en silencio su comportamiento, esos dos cada vez buscan más la compañía del otro y aunque él todavía no haga comentario al respecto, lleva divirtiéndose con ello los últimos días.

Así que Victor se acomoda en otro asiento, esta vez como hay pocos pasajeros hay espacio suficiente para que Makkachin se tumbe a su lado. Victor no presta mucho atención al paisaje a su alrededor y se ocupa más de acariciar a su perro. Pero desde donde está sentado puede ver con detenimiento cómo Yurio inclina su cuerpo hacia la ventana, seguramente entretenido viendo cómo empiezan a circular por fin en las calles parisinas.

—¿Crees que podemos ver la torre Eiffel?— la pregunta de Yurio suena bastante infantil y Victor se alegra de estar en otro asiento porque así resiste la tentación de meterse con él.

Se fija cómo el cuerpo de Otabek reacciona automáticamente, moviéndose en dirección a Yurio. Desde su posición no alcanza a ver la expresión de su rostro pero no hay que ser un genio para adivinar que está sonriendo.

—Quizás no, pero estaremos unos días en París. Seguro habrá oportunidad de verla…— dice Otabek, al tiempo que Yurio ladea el rostro y da unos toquecitos contra el vidrio.

—Seguro que habrá oportunidad para hacer algo de turismo…— se apresura a decir Victor, causando que los dos se giren rápido para mirarlo. Les sonríe sinceramente, pues la felicidad que lleva encima no podrá quitársela nadie— pero primero tenemos que dejar todas nuestras cosas en casa de Yuuri.

Cuando termina la frase, su voz se quiebra pero de felicidad, incapaz de contener la alegría que fluye por todo su cuerpo.

¡Ya no aguanta la espera para reencontrarse con él!

 

++

 

Yuuri vive en las afueras de París, así que Yurio no cumple su deseo de ver la torre Eiffel de cerca. Lo peor de todo es que Victor tarda casi diez minutos en encontrar la dirección, pues creía que la tenía anotada en una libreta pero al final la había cambiado de lugar. Encontró el papel, doblado perfectamente, en el mismo bolso donde guarda sus guantes.

Después de confesar aquella equivocación, y someterse al escrutinio de Otabek y Yurio, pueden continuar su camino. Aunque hace un esfuerzo casi inhumano por aparentar tranquilidad, puede sentirse juzgado por la intensa mirada de Otabek. Está seguro que este momento debe estar pensando que al final, hizo todo este viaje a París sólo para reencontrarse con un viejo amor. Que lo de la recompensa y tener por fin fama y fortuna no eran más que una excusa para lanzarse a otro país en búsqueda de Yuuri.

Lo peor de todo, es en que en el fondo, tiene algo de razón. Victor no está buscando fama encontrando al último heredero del trono ruso, pero sí que necesita esa recompensa. Quiere fortuna, porque sólo así podrá cumplir todas sus ambiciones más rápido. Que Yuuri Katsuki forme parte de esas ambiciones es casualidad.

 _Casi_ casualidad.

—¿No llevamos caminando mucho rato desde que nos bajamos del autobús? ¿Estás seguro que leíste bien la dirección?— el silencio lo rompe Yurio, para sorpresa de nadie, preguntando de nuevo cuánto falta para que lleguen a su destino.

Quiere decirle que no hay nadie más interesado que él en llegar a su destino, pero se queda mirando la próxima casa que encuentran. Tiene el número veintiuno colgando de la verja de entrada y desdobla el papel una vez más, sólo para comprobar que es el número correcto.

—¿Victor…?— no alcanza a mirar con detenimiento el papel porque reconoce la voz de Yuuri al instante. Cuando alza la vista se encuentra con Yuuri, a las puertas de su casa y con una enorme sonrisa. Permanece en la misma posición un instante, arreglándose sus lentes como si quisiera comprobar que no lo está imaginando. Para cuando sonríe, Victor ya está extendiendo los brazos, a pesar que la verja los separa— ¡Victor!

Ya lleva días saboreando este encuentro. Decenas de escenarios diferentes en su cabeza, Yuuri sonriéndole, él estrechándolo entre sus brazos. El aroma de Yuuri haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Siempre ambos riéndose y encontrando sus labios para un largo y sentido beso.

Pero lo que pasa al final no tiene nada que ver con las fantasías de Victor, pues apenas se abre la verja el primero que se abalanza sobre Yuuri es Makkachin. Su perro sale disparado, ladrando efusivamente y salta sobre Yuuri. Por un momento cree que éste caerá al suelo, pero Yuuri mantiene el equilibrio, sosteniendo ambas patas delanteras de Makkachin y afirmando con elegancia ambos pies sobre el suelo. Lo único que no consigue impedir es que los lengüetazos de Makkachin deslicen sus lentes, dejándolos casi en su barbilla.

Él se apresura a sostener los lentes antes que suceda una tragedia. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de Yuuri, roza sus narices. Un gesto rápido y simple, pero basta para que se olvide de los ladridos de Makkachin o que muy probablemente Yurio y Otabek están todavía en la verja, preguntándose si pueden entrar o no.

—Makkachin está muy efusivo…— comenta Yuuri, arrugando la nariz, mordiéndose los labios de puro nerviosismo. Victor sonríe al mirar el tono carmín de sus mejillas, encendiéndose ante el contacto de sus narices.

—Te extrañó tanto como yo— afirma rápido, avanzando un par de pasos más hasta borrar todo vestigio de espacio personal entre los dos. Antes que Yuuri pueda decir algo, lo toma del rostro y finalmente une sus labios.

Siente a Yuuri estremecerse entre sus brazos, las manos afirmándose en su cintura mientras Victor le acaricia las mejillas. No recuerda exactamente cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan feliz. Quiere perderse en los besos de Yuuri y olvidarse del Zar, de Otabek, del príncipe perdido y de Nikolai Plisetsky.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más van a hacer eso, Otabek?

—¿Honestamente? No estoy seguro.

Las palabras de Yurio y Otabek no le afectan en lo absoluto, pero sí a Yuuri, quien lo empuja con suavidad para romper el beso. Victor chasquea la lengua, incapaz de disimular un puchero de tristeza. Al menos se consuela pensando que las manos de Yuuri no se alejan de su cintura. Él le acomoda los lentes, todavía incapaz de alejarse lo suficiente para que ambos recuperen su espacio personal.

Yuuri mira hacia su izquierda, enfocando la vista en sus otros dos acompañantes. Empieza a lamentar haber venido todos juntos, debió sugerir reencontrarse con Yuuri primero. Después de todo está seguro que Otabek habría apreciado tiempo a solas con Yurio.

—¡Otabek!— Yuuri agita una mano en el aire y después hace una rápida seña para que ambos se acerquen— a ti también tenía mucho tiempo sin verte. ¿Y quién es tu amigo?

Se siente casi culpable cuando no puede evitar reírse ante la palabra “amigo”, disimula tan mal que todos se voltean a verlo a él. Por suerte su particular encanto no le traiciona, porque Victor se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa y le hace una señal a Yurio para que se acerque todavía más.

El muchacho parece dudar pero finalmente lo hace, se acerca lo suficiente para que Victor pueda tomarlo del brazo. Aquel simple contacto es suficiente para que pueda percibir sus músculos tensos, el cuerpo cargado de nerviosismo.

—Yuuri, tal y como te lo prometí en mi última carta, aquí te presento al nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky.

 

++

 

Cuando están los tres cómodamente sentados en la sala de Yuuri, Victor agradece en silencio la idea de Otabek de comprarle aquella ropa nueva mientras esperaban que fuera hora de abordar. Yurio de verdad tiene un porte magnífico y le parece que su pelo rubio brilla más que antes, o quizás son sus ojos verdes que gritan indiscutiblemente que es un Plisetsky.

Tiene tantas ganas de felicitar a Otabek, no perderá ocasión de hacerlo la próxima vez que estén solos, pero mientras tanto no le queda más remedio que escuchar con detenimiento cómo Yurio responde todas las preguntas que le hacen.

Por suerte, la cálida presencia de Yuuri parece ser un aliciente para que Yurio no parezca tan nervioso. Yuuri sonríe todo el tiempo, su tono de voz es siempre amable y su postura no es en lo absoluto intimidante. Al contrario, es un anfitrión exquisito que les sirve té y galletas de mantequilla. Victor degusta de todos los manjares que caen sobre la mesa rectangular que está cerca de él mientras nota la tensión acumulada de Otabek a su lado.

Con un toque suave en su rodilla, le hace un gesto para que se tranquilice. Otabek frunce el ceño pero acepta la galleta que él le ofrece, así que Victor se anota ese triunfo para él.

—Estará bien, no te preocupes demasiado— le susurra, justo en el momento en que Yuuri le pregunta una vez más a Yurio si está seguro que no quiere nada de beber. Éste niega con la cabeza, por lo que Yuuri continúa con su listado de preguntas— creo que lo está haciendo muy bien.

Otabek separa los labios, por un momento cree que va a responderle algo, pues la galleta sigue ahí en su mano como si se tratara de un adorno y no de un bocadillo. Una de las pocas cosas que colman su paciencia es no obtener una reacción de parte de la gente. La indiferencia de Otabek conseguirá por provocarle acidez estomacal, así que continúa atacando.

—Ya verás cómo en un rato todo esto habrá terminado y podremos planear los próximos días en París. Es la Ciudad del Amor, seguro que les servirá de mucho— por fin consigue que Otabek se remueva en su asiento, a tal punto que la galleta se parte en dos en sus manos. Victor se muerde el labio inferior, pero sigue sin tener compasión con él— será mejor que te comas eso.

Es divertido ver a Otabek dudar si responderle o finalmente comerse la galleta. Tiene que contenerse para no estallar en carcajadas e interrumpir también la conversación de Yuuri con Yurio.

—No es eso, Victor— susurra Otabek, hundiendo los hombros— no digas tonterías, entre nosotros no hay nada.

—Tal vez no hay nada, pero seguro que a ambos les gustaría ponerle remedio— vuelve a sonreír, esta vez maquillando su gesto divertido gracias a la fina porcelana que les ofreció Yuuri minutos antes. Otabek frunce el ceño, visiblemente ofuscado y Victor lamenta que la galleta quede partida en decenas de pedazos de un momento a otro— han estado echándose miradas que le darían envidia a cualquier pareja casada. Te lo digo por si no te habías dado cuenta ya.

Una ínfima parte de él se siente culpable al ver palidecer el rostro de Otabek luego de sus palabras. Pero Victor no es el tipo de persona que le guste negar lo obvio, y que en este caso lleva frente a sus narices los últimos días, de manera sistemática y casi descarada. Claro que para Otabek es distinto, porque nunca es fácil verse desde ojos de terceros. En especial cuando están tratando de mostrarte algo de lo que pareces estar huyendo.

—¿Me estás tratando de decir que nos comportamos como Yuuri y tú?— esta vez es el turno de Otabek de desarmarlo con su pregunta. Parpadea un instante, dándose cuenta que se lo está preguntando sinceramente y sin segundas intenciones. Victor se encoge de hombros, tomando otra galleta.

—Supongo que sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir.

Su respuesta parece suficiente para Otabek, quien permanece pensativo y en silencio. Por esta vez, Victor decide hacer lo mismo. En parte porque no quiere estirar las cuerdas hasta el punto de romperlas, y también porque las galletas están deliciosas y prefiere ocupar su tiempo en saborearlas a sus anchas.

En lugar de preocuparse por los más que obvios sentimientos de Otabek, se deleita escuchando cómo Yurio responde perfectamente el interrogatorio. Sonríe satisfecho al comprobar que todos esos días de estudios dieron su fruto.

—Y dime, ¿cómo fue exactamente que escapaste del Palacio de Invierno?— Victor casi se atora con su última galleta cuando escucha a Yuuri hacer esa pregunta.

Parpadea un instante y mira a Makkachin, considerando si hacerle alguna señal para que salte encima de Yuuri y así terminen con la sesión de preguntas. Pero su perro está convenientemente tirado junto a la chimenea, con toda probabilidad está dormido y jamás le hará caso en este momento.

Así que a Victor no le queda más remedio que observar cómo esa simple respuesta puede tirarlos por la borda. Observa cómo Yurio cambia de postura, no puede ver la expresión de su rostro desde su posición pero por el movimiento de sus manos adivina que está jugando con aquel collar que siempre lleva puesto. Ese que es el origen de su obsesión con viajar a París y encontrar a su familia.

—Un muchacho nos ayudó…— Victor alza ambas cejas y deja su taza sobre la mesa, para prestar atención. Ciertamente no sabe qué estaba esperando, pero al menos Yurio no respondió con un temido y sospechoso “no lo sé” así que guarda algo de esperanza. Quizás su capacidad de improvisación pueda salvarlos de esta.

—¿Un muchacho?— reconoce el tono de Yuuri, cargado de curiosidad. Vuelve a pensar que quizás siguen teniendo una oportunidad.

—Sí, un muchacho nos ayudó a salir del palacio. Creo que… era parte de la servidumbre, supongo que conocía todos los pasillos por los que yo jamás ponía un pie. Había… había un montón de gente, querían robarse todo lo que encontraran a su paso. Tenía mucho miedo, pero al abuelo me tomó de la mano y corrimos en la dirección que el muchacho nos había dado. Nos dijo que encontraríamos una puerta que llevaba a las caballerizas, que allí podríamos escapar— Victor no está seguro de qué es lo que acaba de escuchar, cómo es que Yurio acaba de inventarse un relato como aquel. Pero sólo por el tono de su voz, tan grave y cargada de emociones, está seguro que sería capaz de convencer al mismo Nikolai Plisetsky.

Observa la expresión de Yuuri, ambas cejas enarcadas, como si no acabara de creerse lo que oyó. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco tiene cómo probar que está mintiendo, dado que nadie tiene de primera mano información sobre lo que pasó esa noche.

—¿Estás seguro que eso fue lo que pasó, Yurio?— pregunta Yuuri una vez más.

—Estoy seguro— Victor tiene que contener las ganas de aplaudir después de escuchar aquello.

Sabe que Yurio pasó la prueba, puede verlo en la expresión de Yuuri así que se gira en dirección a Otabek para celebrar silenciosamente su triunfo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se congela cuando ve la expresión casi aterrada de Otabek. Victor no entiende exactamente qué está pasando, pero juraría que está temblando mientras niega apenas con la cabeza. Quiere preguntarle por qué su actitud, pero Yuuri da una palmada al aire, anunciando que la entrevista ha terminado.

Yurio también se pone de pie, y su expresión parece mucho más relajada que antes. Supone que los nervios se habrán evaporado a lo largo del interrogatorio.

—No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es. Ni siquiera he permitido que se instalen correctamente. ¡Tengo que enseñarles sus habitaciones! Todavía no sé cuándo podré hablar con el Duque, pero de momento van pasar la noche aquí.

—Yuuri, espero que eso de habitaciones signifique vas a darle una individual a los pequeños, pero no hemos pasado tanto tiempo separados para que tú y yo vayamos a dormir cada uno en una habitación, ¿cierto?— ni siquiera termina la frase cuando Yuuri ya se está sonrojando, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con una mano.

—¡Victor!

 

++

 

Al final Victor se sale con la suya, porque después de cenar, Yuuri los conduce al piso de arriba, hacia las habitaciones. Las de Otabek y Yurio están una junto a la otra, pero Yuuri arrastra sus maletas hasta la última puerta del pasillo. Cuando entiende que sí compartirán habitación, no puede evitar robarle otro beso.

Yurio es el primero en excusarse diciendo que mejor va a darse un baño, sin disimular una mueca de fastidio en sus labios. Otabek les dice que va a dormir directamente, alegando dolor de cabeza y se apresura a entrar a su habitación asignada casi que tropezándose con su propia maleta.

No pasa por alto su extraño comportamiento, estuvo más callado de lo habitual durante la cena. Espera poder hablar con él al día siguiente con más detenimiento, pero ahora quiere entrar en esa habitación, casi tanto como Makkachin que revolotea a su alrededor rascando la alfombra de tanto en tanto.

Lo que más desea en este momento es estar a solas con Yuuri y olvidarse un poco de todo lo demás.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Otabek, casi no lo reconocí— dice Yuuri mientras se quita los lentes, masajeándose la nariz por unos instantes, con los ojos cerrados. Tiene puesto un pijama blanco con finas rayas azules. Victor lo observa sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras él todavía está haciendo espacio para Makkachin en una esquina, pues lo último que desea es que su mascota acabe engullendo la delicada alfombra del piso de Yuuri, o aún peor, que se le ocurra utilizarla de baño— no sabes cómo me alegra saber que sigue trabajando contigo. Me parece un buen chico.

—Cuando lo dices así nos haces parecer terriblemente viejos— comenta mirándolo con el ceño frunció y llevándose las manos a la cintura. La sonrisa que Yuuri le dedica es maravillosa, irradia tanta calidez que Victor podría estar en este momento en un prado nevado y ni siquiera lo notaría.

—Victor, tampoco exageres— Yuuri está colocándose entre las sábanas cuando Victor llega a su lado, dejándose caer a sus anchas en el colchón. Cae boca abajo, aspirando el aroma de la cama de Yuuri y tanteando su costado, acariciando la tela de su pijama con movimientos circulares.

—¡Yuuri! Yo siempre soy un poco exagerado, pero yo sé que eso te gusta de mí así que no pretendas lo contrario— se ríe, deslizándose hasta colocar su cabeza en el regazo de Yuuri, quien reacomoda su cuerpo de tal forma que estén en una posición cómoda los dos.

Recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, estaba todavía reinventándose a sí mismo en San Petersburgo mientras que Yuuri casi que estaba de paso, trabajando para el gobierno japonés. Las relaciones de Rusia con el resto del mundo no eran precisamente las mejores después de la revolución, pues estaban demasiado ocupados tratando que el país en general saliese a flote.

Pero aunque no fuese el mejor momento, tanto personal como político, eso no fue impedimento para que Victor quedase prendado de Yuuri. Le gusta creer que fue un flechazo casi a primera vista. Al principio era tan gracioso porque apenas podían comunicarse bien entre los dos.

—Quiero que sepas que no voy a consentir que nos separemos nunca de nuevo— dice de pronto, entrelazando su mano con la de Yuuri. No lo está mirando a los ojos pero lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que debe estar completamente sonrojado— ni siquiera me importa en este momento si el Duque no nos quiere recibir, así tenga que poner un puesto de comida rusa en las calles de París me voy a quedar aquí contigo.

Lo cierto es que a pesar del dramatismo de sus palabras, cuenta con el dinero de la recompensa. De hecho no sería un mal capital para empezar un negocio de comida rusa en París. ¡Mientras más lo piensa, puede ser un éxito!

—Bueno, quizás podamos poner un puesto ambulante de katsudon, tal vez eso vuelva locos a los franceses— que Yuuri siga fantaseando con él es más de lo que puede aguantar y se incorpora, quizás demasiado brusco, para darle un beso. Tanto a él como Yuuri se les escapa un gemido de dolor, pero ambos acaban riendo— pero cuento con que Nikolai quiera recibir a Yurio. No va a ser tarea fácil, últimamente lo he visto muy poco. Cada vez está más melancólico y tampoco está tan bien de salud, en mi última visita decía que la espalda lo estaba matando. Pero veré qué puedo hacer.

—¿Melancólico, dices?— Victor es práctico y la palabra enfermedad no lo echa para atrás. Nikolai Plisetsky ya está entrado en años, la vejez siempre hace algunos estragos en la salud. Pero eso que esté melancólico no le agrada demasiado. Cuando la gente se deja llevar por ese tipo de sentimientos, por lo general nublan su juicio.

—Creo que realmente está perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a su nieto. Está convencido que los rumores no son ciertos y que además la recompensa sólo está atrayendo a estafadores— se escucha tan desolado que él se siente un poco culpable porque hasta hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, encontrar a Yuri Plisetsky no era más que un método fácil para hacer dinero y reencontrarse con Yuuri.

Pero luego del viaje, considera la opción de hacerlo pasar todo esto como un terrible error y pedir disculpas. O quizás sí, quién sabe, ambos se miren a los ojos y descubran que son familia.

¡Poco probable pero no imposible!

—Quizás ver a Yurio sea bueno, estuvo perdido mucho tiempo y no tienes idea cuánto quiere encontrar a su familia— Victor se incorpora lo suficiente para mirar a Yuuri a los ojos. Tiene esa expresión cálida que siempre pone cuando está preocupado por otras personas, así las haya conocido hace menos de veinticuatro horas.

Yuuri se inclina, dándole a Victor un sentido beso en la frente.

—Veré qué puedo hacer para concertar un encuentro pronto. Te lo prometo— dice con una tímida sonrisa, pero Victor ya lo conoce bastante para saber que habla en serio. Una vez Yuuri se propone una cosa, no hay poder humano que lo haga desistir.

 

++

 

—Sólo nos faltan unas cuantas cuadras más y podrás divisar la torre Eiffel sin problemas.

—¿En serio?

A Victor le resulta hasta cierto punto adorable cómo Yurio da un saltito al frente, cerrándoles a todos el paso. Aunque esa mañana intentó mantener la compostura cuando Yuuri anunció que iban a dar unas vueltas por el centro de París, le resulta imposible contener el brillo en sus ojos. Está visiblemente emocionado, parece un niño que no se está quieto, al punto que Victor no sabe quién es más difícil de controlar, si él o Makkachin.

Tampoco se le escapa la embelesada mirada de Otabek cada vez que Yurio corre hacia alguna esquina parisina, deleitándose con alguna fuente o algo que está en la estantería de una tienda. Cuando busca la mirada de su protegido, Otabek queda en evidencia y se muerde el labio inferior, torciendo el gesto en una mueca incómoda que a él le divierte muchísimo.

Llevan casi dos horas recorriendo París, yendo de aquí para allá como cuatro turistas cualquiera. En una ocasión tuvo que tirar con fuerza de la correa de Makkachin antes que se le echara encima a una pobre señora cuyo único error fue salir con varios _croissants_ recién horneados de una panadería.

Entran en varias tiendas, en las que Victor utiliza todo su poder de convencimiento para conseguir que Yuuri se pruebe varios atuendos sólo porque sí. Yuuri acepta sus términos, pero sin dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que sale de los probadores de ropa. Entre ambos escogen también una ropa para Yurio, un traje muy formal y Victor se siente triunfador, porque en cierta forma aquel traje no es sólo un regalo, sino además simboliza que el encuentro con Nikolai Plisetsky acabará por suceder tarde o temprano.

Lo más divertido de todas las tiendas de ropa es ver cómo Yurio intenta que Otabek se pruebe al menos una camisa. Cree que al menos consigue convencerlo en una ocasión, porque cuando salen los tres de la tienda, Otabek también carga un paquete para él.

—¿Y hace cuánto conoces al Duque Nikolai, Yuuri?— a Victor le sorprende que Yurio haya tardado tanto en hacer esa pregunta. Lleva toda la tarde tan hipnotizado por París, que sólo cuando se detienen a tomar algo dulce en una hermosa pastelería, vuelve a retomar su curiosidad respecto a Nikolai Plisetsky.

Al menos ya no parece un manojo de nervios, de sus frases sólo se desprende absoluta y genuina curiosidad. Aunque agradecería si no apoyase ambos codos sobre la mesa como lo está haciendo ahora, inclinándose hacia Yuuri como si quisiera impedir que huyese. Victor tendrá que recordarle esta noche que los modales de la nobleza no incluyen apoyar los codos en ningún sitio, menos una mesa que está cubierta con un mantel blanco que parece más fino que cualquier trapo que lleva encima en este momento.

—Fue casi por casualidad. Nikolai es toda una personalidad, sigue teniendo muchos contactos aquí en París. Nos conocimos en una reunión que estaba dando el cónsul japonés en su residencia. Es una tontería, pero creo que congenió conmigo al principio porque mi nombre se parece al de su nieto. Pasé toda la noche intentando explicarle que se pronuncian un poquito diferente, pero al final eso nos convirtió en buenos amigos— Yuuri sonríe, un gesto cálido que va a juego con la exquisita decoración de la pastelería donde se encuentran.

Victor está conteniendo las ganas que tiene que decirle que mejor que se vayan a otro sitio y que manden a Yurio y Otabek a casa junto a Makkachin. Pero Yurio sigue ajeno a sus pensamientos y se inclina más hacia Yuuri, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Imagino que… debió ser muy triste para él llegar a un país donde no conocía a nadie— dice Yurio, con un tono de voz profundamente nostálgico. Victor tiene que concederle que es muy bueno en lo que hace, ni siquiera parece que está haciendo ningún esfuerzo por mostrarse afectado— espero poder verlo pronto. ¿Será posible?

Yuuri le regala otra sonrisa, pero esta vez con gesto más reservado. Está seguro que no quiere darle falsas esperanzas, aunque Victor no duda que hará todo lo posible porque ese encuentro se concrete.

—Espero que sea pronto, pero por ahora tienes que venir a ver los postres conmigo. ¡Tienes que probar los _éclairs_ rellenos de fresa!— Yuuri sonríe con entusiasmo, tomando a Yurio del brazo quien se deja llevar como un niño pequeño hasta el escaparate que está lleno de decenas de dulces de infinitas formas y colores.

A Victor se le escapa una sonrisa enamorada cuando ve a Yuuri inclinarse sobre el cristal y señalarle algunos dulces a Yurio, quien asiente asombrado ante toda la variedad que hay en la pastelería.

Se gira para decirle algo a Otabek, pero nota enseguida que sigue teniendo esa expresión contraída. Frunce el ceño, pues aunque Otabek nunca ha sido una persona expresiva o especialmente risueña, está empezando a preocuparse. Extiende un brazo sobre la mesa, dando un toquecito sobre el mantel para llamar su atención.

Otabek alza la vista hacia él, ninguno de los dos dice nada por unos segundos. Victor hace ademán de hablar, pero Otabek niega, como si adivinara lo que está a punto de decir.

—No podemos hablar de eso ahora. Aquí no— aunque intenta sonar firme, su frase es más bien una súplica. Victor no tiene más remedio que hacerle caso, pues de todas formas justo en ese momento la mesa vuelve a estar al completo. Yuuri le pasa un plato repleto de _éclairs_ de fresa y Yurio le dice a Otabek que el pan de chocolate está delicioso y que por tanto debe probarlo.  

Como de momento no puede hacer mucho más por Otabek y su extraña actitud, Victor se entrega a manos llenas a las atenciones de Yuuri, degustando el sabor a fresa en la punta de su lengua.

 

++

 

Encuentra su oportunidad para hablar con Otabek esa noche, cuando todos están preparándose para dormir. Yurio parece especialmente cansado pues pide permiso para darse un baño. Victor utiliza a Makkachin para sus propósitos, porque arrastra a Otabek al patio, anunciando que sacarán al perro a dar un último paseo nocturno. A Yuuri le parece natural y sólo les dice desde el final del pasillo que no olviden abrigarse porque puede estar haciendo frío afuera.

Olfatea el nerviosismo de Otabek casi tan bien como Makkachin está olfateando las rosas que están plantadas en el patio de Yuuri. Su mascota se emociona hasta tal punto que tiene que tirar de su correa antes que los rosales de Yuuri queden convertidos en un picadillo amorfo.

—¿Ya me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa? Luego dirás que no me preocupo por ti, pero tienes una expresión desolada. Parece como si alguien se hubiera muerto— dice mientras los dos toman asiento en un banco que les permite tener una visión panorámica de la casa de Yuuri. Hay luz en una sola habitación de la planta superior, y a pesar de las cortinas se distinguen con facilidad dos siluetas, así que supone que Yuuri y Yurio deben estar hablando.

—Te dije que no quería hablar de eso— insiste Otabek, que a diferencia suya tiene los ojos clavados en el suelo.

—Dijiste que no querías hablar de eso en la pastelería, por eso te traje hasta aquí para que pudiéramos hablar los dos solos— responde con una sonrisa encantadora, pero percibe la palidez del rostro de Otabek incluso en la tenue luz que les llega desde la parte trasera de la casa.

Se ríe al escuchar el resoplido de Otabek, quien hunde todavía más los hombros y se inclina, llamando a Makkachin a su lado con un truene de dedos. Está seguro que Otabek sólo usa la atención de Makkachin para evitar mirarlo a los ojos, lo cual sólo significa que todas sus preocupaciones son justificadas. Como él sigue en silencio y no parece interesado en iniciar una conversación, Victor tiene que ser más incisivo. Si acaban discutiendo, será culpa de Otabek y su completo hermetismo.

—Si estás preocupado por Yurio, no tienes por qué. Respondió a todas las preguntas perfectamente, tiene a Yuuri en el bolsillo y no dudo que apenas cruce palabras con Nikolai Plisetsky lo hará igual de bien— tantea el asunto sacando a Yurio a colación. No se le ocurre que pueda tratarse de otra cosa, ya que los últimos días han girado únicamente sobre este viaje a París y encontrar a Yurio con Nikolai Plisetsky. Así que tiene que ser eso, no puede estar tan desencaminado— Y si es por lo otro, creo que tú también le gustas a Yurio, así que no tienes que atormentarte. Puedes dejar que hable primero con Nikolai y después entonces podrás hablar tranquilamente con él. Ya sé que dices que siempre exagero, pero sé sobre el amor mucho más que tú. Así que créeme cuando te digo que tú también le interesas, pero probablemente la timidez esté acabando con él. Tendrás que dar tú el primer paso.

Por un momento sí que teme haber tocado bruscamente un nervio sensible, sólo la expresión incómoda de Otabek le encoge el estómago. Victor intenta sonreír lo mejor que puede, mientras piensa qué decir para enmendar cualquiera que haya sido su error. Sin embargo, no llega a decir nada porque Otabek reclina su espalda, apoyando ambas manos sobre el banco. Y entonces se ríe.

Sería divertido si se tratara de una carcajada despreocupada, pero es una risa seca y cargada de lo que parece ser amargura. Victor arruga la nariz y tuerce los labios, pues es un sonido francamente aterrador.

—Dudo que cuando se encuentre con el Duque le importe nada más que quedarse con él. Es su abuelo…— dice con voz grave, pasándose una mano temblorosa por el rostro. Hace una larga pausa, en la que vuelve a reclinar la espalda y clava la vista en las estrellas— Yurio es el príncipe.

Las palabras de Otabek danzan en el cielo nocturno y el primer instinto de Victor es reír y darle la razón. Por supuesto que lo es, contestó todas las preguntas de Yuuri, lo está haciendo maravillosamente bien y hasta ahora se ha conducido de manera correcta en todas las pruebas que ha tenido que superar desde que llegaron a París. Pero se da cuenta que no es eso lo que Otabek quiere decir, hay un brillo roto en sus ojos que se transforma en una revelación para Victor.

Cuando la frase de Otabek cuaja en su interior, Victor suelta una exclamación de asombro. ¡Está hablando en serio!

—¿Pero cómo es que…?

—Yo era el muchacho ¿sabes? Cuando Yuuri le preguntó cómo habían escapado del palacio. Yo los ayudé, a él y a Nikolai. El príncipe estaba tan asustado, había mucha gente, algunos venían hasta con antorchas y te juro que llegué a pensar que prenderían fuego a todo. Conocía ese palacio como la palma de mi mano, así que los llevé hasta un pasillo que conectaba con las caballerizas. Pensé que con eso podrían escapar. Incluso pensé que podía ir con ellos después de asegurarme que nadie nos había visto, pero me topé sin querer con un grupo de gente que no sé si pensaba que yo era de la nobleza o qué, pero me golpearon tan fuerte que desperté con sangre en el cuello. Todavía tengo la cicatriz— cuando termina la historia, Otabek se lleva una mano detrás del cuello.

Lo mira con una sonrisa, un gesto triste que a Victor le encoge el estómago. Apenas procesa lo que está escuchando. Sí sabía que Otabek había trabajado en el Palacio de Invierno, así fue que obtuvieron la caja de música. Pero una caja olvidada en una habitación era muy diferente a salvar al príncipe heredero y a su abuelo. Nunca le había contado esa historia. ¡Le habría gustado saberlo en primer lugar! Pero esto no era momento para reproches, en especial cuando Otabek parecía estar a punto de desfallecer.

—Otabek, eso quiere decir que de verdad encontramos al heredero al trono ruso— dice, apenas creyendo sus propias palabras. Sonríe, pero no consigue que Otabek continúe el gesto— ¿No es increíble? Tú lo salvaste, pero también lo ayudaste a encontrar a su abuelo. Por esta vez intentaré quitarme el crédito porque fue mi idea traerlo a París, pero ignoraremos mi genialidad por un momento para que entiendas la magnitud de lo que has hecho por él. ¿No vas a decírselo?

Aunque su pregunta es muy en serio, parece como si le hubiese dado a Otabek una bofetada, porque su cuerpo se encoge negando con un estremecimiento. Si antes lo sospechaba, ahora está seguro que esta conversación no acabará bien.

—¿Decirle qué exactamente? Todo lo que ha soñado Yurio hasta este momento es encontrar a su familia. Ahora está agradecido conmigo pero en cuanto encuentre a su abuelo y eventualmente recuerde quién es, la familia a la que pertenece, todo eso va a cambiar…— Otabek suspira, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos por unos segundos que a Victor le parecen eternos. Por un momento cree que está viendo al Otabek que encontró escuálido y desvalido en las calles de San Petersburgo hace tantos años atrás. Un Otabek que estaba a punto de rendirse, hasta que él le tendió la mano— tendrá el mundo a sus pies. Yo ni siquiera tengo un sitio adónde volver en San Petersburgo. Él se merece lo mejor que pueda pasarle, y eso sin duda no soy yo.

No le gusta ese tono resignado, ni tampoco la forma en que se está degradando. Parece como si haber fregado platos o barrer pisos automáticamente invalidara todo lo que ha hecho por Yurio desde que lo conoció.

—Yurio vivió en un orfanato durante muchos años, y tú no sólo lo ayudaste cuando no tenía nada sino que lo ayudarás a reencontrarse con su abuelo. ¿Tú crees que le va a importar que no tengas propiedades o títulos nobiliarios? Además no es como si pudiera regresar a Rusia a reclamar la corona. Si lo piensas con detenimiento, tampoco es que su vida cambiará drásticamente— Victor intenta encararlo, pero Otabek rehúye de su mirada, moviéndose hacia la esquina del banco.

—Era su sirviente, Victor. Probablemente limpié decenas de veces los platos que él llenaba de manjares con los que yo no podía ni soñar. ¿Cómo piensas que eso está bien? Los príncipes no se enamoran de sirvientes— antes que él pueda replicar de nuevo lo absurdo de ese razonamiento, Otabek se pone de pie. Le da las buenas noches en un escueto susurro y vuelve a entrar en la casa, dejándolo a él sentado, con Makkachin tirando de su correa y la cabeza revuelta de pensamientos.

Victor rasca su frente, sintiéndose abrumado por la cantidad de información que ahora posee. ¿Cómo pudieron complicarse las cosas tan rápido? Esta mañana todavía fantaseaba con todo el dinero que podría invertir con Yuuri una vez cobrara la recompensa.

Ahora no deja de pensar que tiene entre sus manos al legítimo heredero del trono ruso y a un antiguo sirviente con el corazón roto.

¡Menuda combinación!

 

++

 

Sigue pensando en la expresión desolada de Otabek esa noche. Ni siquiera le compensa la compañía de Yuuri, quien está haciendo unas anotaciones en un libro. No puede evitar pensar que el contraste de la noche anterior, lo feliz que estaba de compartir habitación con Yuuri. Pero ahora está perdido en sus reflexiones, siente que la cabeza le estallará de un momento a otro. Apenas puede creer que de verdad encontraron al nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky. Yurio finalmente se reunirá con su familia. Victor se alegraría de no ser porque Otabek parece profundamente deprimido por toda esta situación.

Aprieta los labios mientras piensa cómo puede mediar sin que todo esto se convierta en una pesadilla. De momento lo mejor que se le ocurre es que Yurio se reencuentre con su abuelo. Eso le probará a Otabek que el muchacho no le importa nada sobre títulos nobiliarios. Eso puede hacer que se trague sus palabras y acepte sus sentimientos sin tantos rodeos.

—¿Victor?— se siente culpable cuando nota que Yuuri ya está recostado en la cama. Lo está mirando con detenimiento y tiene el ceño fruncido.

Por un instante piensa en confesarle todo, pero está seguro que apenas diga una palabra ninguno de los dos será capaz de dormir. Está seguro que él puede manejar esta situación por su cuenta. Cuenta con que Otabek sólo necesite unas cuantas pruebas para dejar de menospreciarse a sí mismo.

—Lo siento. Sólo estaba algo pensativo, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente— dice rápido para salir del paso, aunque en el fondo tampoco está mintiendo. Avanza con paso apresurado hasta ocupar su lado de la cama y luego robándole un rápido beso a Yuuri— todavía pienso que todo esto es un sueño.

—Las cosas que dices, Victor— el atisbo de sonrojo en Yuuri es más que suficiente para que recupere su buen humor— he estado pensando mucho. Sé que Nikolai está renuente a escuchar más pistas sobre el paradero de su nieto. No me gustaría forzarlo a un encuentro que en el fondo no quiere. Pero quizás podríamos provocar un encuentro casual y así conseguir que Nikolai y Yurio se conozcan. ¿Qué te parece?

Yuuri se escucha nervioso mientras habla, lo está mirando con duda en los ojos pero Victor le da tres besos, uno en cada mejilla y el último de nuevo en los labios. Ahí está la solución a todos sus problemas, en boca de Yuuri.

—Yo creo que es perfecto, eres un pequeño genio— dice mientras le hace cosquillas en un costado. Él se estremece e intenta zafarse pero Victor lo aprisiona contra el colchón, impidiendo su escape— ¡Vamos a planearlo juntos! ¡Saldrá perfecto!

—¡Victor, por favor!— exclama Yuuri, suplicando por favor que lo suelte. Pero Victor no desiste de sus intenciones y continúa haciéndole cosquillas, mientras le llena el cuello de besos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que este pequeño monstruo está programado para diez capítulos, así queda un largo camino por recorrer. Como siempre gracias por leer y todo feedback es bienvenido <3


	7. Capítulo Siete

_«¿Yo sólo era parte de tu estafa para cobrar la recompensa?»_

Por más que intenta buscar un lugar cómodo en la cama, Yurio no consigue conciliar el sueño. Las sábanas son calentitas y el colchón lo arrulla con total naturalidad, aquella habitación es probablemente el mejor lugar donde ha dormido en toda su vida. Sin embargo, con todas las facilidades que tiene, no consigue dormirse. El día de ayer también le costó dormir, sigue creyendo que es, en parte, porque no está acostumbrado a dormir solo. Durante el orfanato siempre ocupaba una habitación con un montón de niños, a veces todos apretujados en una misma cama. Y por todo el viaje, Otabek y él casi siempre han dormido en el mismo espacio.

Pero ahora tiene toda aquella habitación tan grande y bonita para él, se siente incómodo e incapaz de dormir. Toma la determinación de bajar a la primera planta para buscar algo de beber. Hasta el momento Yuuri lo ha hecho sentir como en casa, así que duda mucho que se enfade si va hasta la cocina por algo. Quizás si arma la valentía suficiente para hacerse un té, sí pueda dormir fácilmente.

Camina con sigilo por el pasillo, aunque no escucha movimiento alguno en las otras habitaciones. Baja los escalones casi de puntitas, pues teme despertar al resto. Antes que pueda lamentarse no conocer la casa al dedillo para recorrerla a oscuras, la luz de la cocina revela su posición exacta.

Yurio se asoma, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con Otabek, quien está de espaldas a él e inclinado cerca del suelo. A sus pies está alegre Makkachin, esperando pacientemente que Otabek le sirva lo que parece ser leche fresca en su plato.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Victor y Yuuri dejaron a Makkachin fuera esta noche?— comenta, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta. Otabek se gira hacia él, el frasco de leche todavía entre sus manos, derramándose sobre el plato de Makkachin.

—Creo que querían esta noche para los dos— lo dice tan natural, y sin aparentes segundas intenciones, que Yurio tarda en darse cuenta lo que Otabek realmente quiere decir.

Hace una mueca de disgusto más exagerada de lo normal, con la intención de disimular su sonrojo. Ahora más que nunca agradece no haber escuchado ningún ruido mientras bajaba a la cocina. Se revuelve el pelo, negando con la cabeza y sin quitarse la mueca incómoda de los labios.

—Sin comentarios— masculla arrugando la nariz. Otabek se ríe, incorporándose de nuevo y dejando el frasco de leche, ahora vacío, sobre una repisa.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No podías dormir, acaso?— está todavía tratando de sacarse la imagen de Yuuri y Victor de la cabeza, que la pregunta lo toma por sorpresa. Aunque lo más natural y sincero es responder que sí, sabiendo que no tiene nada de malo, no se atreve a contestar enseguida.

Al cabo de unos instantes Yurio se encoge de hombros, sin afirmar ni negar su estado anímico. Pero por la sonrisa que le dedica Otabek, tiene la impresión que puede adivinar sus pensamientos sin ningún problema.

Se acerca a la mesa de la cocina, esa que usaron para desayunar esa misma mañana. Toma asiento y ahoga un suspiro, apoyando ambos codos sobres la mesa. En su mente resuena la voz de Victor, recordándole que esos no son los modales de un príncipe. Procura no pensar demasiado en qué Victor no está allí para atormentarlo.

—Sólo estoy algo nervioso…— confiesa de repente, lo cual suena todavía más dramático que en su cabeza. No pretende sonar tan infantil y se siente bastante culpable cuando Otabek toma asiento a su lado. Le está mirando con esa expresión tan suya, como si estuviera muy seguro de todas las cosas de las que Yurio duda constantemente— ya sé que suena tonto, pero los nervios pueden conmigo.

—Todo estará bien, ya lo verás— le asegura, colocando despacio una mano sobre su hombro. Yurio siente el tacto cálido de Otabek y se permite creerle por un instante. Siempre que utiliza ese tono, acaba por convencerlo de que todo es posible. Sabe que en realidad no es más que una promesa frágil a la cual aferrarse, una esperanza sin mucho sentido. Pero abraza sin miramientos esa pequeña ilusión que le da toda la estabilidad que necesita justo en ese momento— puedo prepararte un té, creo que te hará mucho bien.

Aunque eso suena como una sugerencia, Otabek actúa demasiado rápido, antes que él pueda negarse siquiera a su petición. Se pone de pie, buscando con agilidad en las estanterías de la cocina todo lo que necesita para preparar un té.

Yurio vuelve a sentirse culpable por no ayudar en nada, pero hay algo rítmico y reconfortante en los movimientos de Otabek. Se queda contemplándolo más de la cuenta, aprovechándose que está dándole la espalda mientras está hirviendo el agua para el té. Escucha los latidos de su corazón, uno tras otro, y sus ojos graban la silueta de Otabek en su memoria.  

 

++

 

Cuando Yuuri y Victor mencionan la palabra “ballet”, él casi se atraganta con el desayuno. Yurio no tiene el más mínimo interés en el ballet ni tampoco tiene conocimientos para poder apreciar un espectáculo semejante. Sin embargo, al escuchar que Nikolai Plisetsky también acudirá a esa función de ballet, presta más atención a lo que están diciendo. Inspira hondo, sintiendo repentinamente el aire pesado cuando la posibilidad de un encuentro por fin es más que una ilusión o promesas en boca de Yuuri.

Ni siquiera le sorprende que Victor sea el más entusiasmado, pues es el primero en levantarse de la mesa y repetir varias veces que este es el momento que han estado esperando. Yuuri les recuerda que todavía tienen varias horas para prepararse, pero que se encargará que puedan entrevistarse con Nikolai Plisetsky luego que termine la función de ballet.

Yurio separa los labios, pero los nervios atenazan su garganta, así que susurra un escueto gracias que apenas entiende él mismo. Lo único que consigue es asentir con la cabeza y juguetea con la taza de café entre sus manos. Tiene un nudo en el estómago pero se concentra en las burbujas que rodean el borde de la taza, como si allí fuera a encontrar todas las respuestas que necesita.

Apenas puede procesar los hechos. En pocas horas por fin podrá conocer a Nikolai Plisetsky y tal vez, esa pequeña llamita de esperanza vuelve a encenderse en su interior, sea capaz de recuperar su pasado.

No quiere sentirse como un completo iluso, pero con el encuentro tan cerca, se atreve a soñar.

—¡Yurio! ¿Estás escuchando algo de lo que digo?— cuando alza la vista se encuentra con el ceño fruncido de Victor. Lo está mirando fijamente, de brazos cruzados y de verdad que parece muy indignado. A su lado está Yuuri, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda buscando calmarlo un poco.

Por instinto, Yurio desvía la mirada hacia su izquierda, donde está sentado Otabek. Éste le dedica una tenue sonrisa, gesto suficiente para que él se relaje.

—Lo siento— se disculpa con Victor, mientras vuelve a dejar la taza sobre la mesa— supongo que sólo estoy un poco nervioso. ¿Qué decías?

La respuesta de Victor es un resoplido infantil que sólo Yuuri consigue calmar, cuando frota la nariz contra su mejilla. La risita de Otabek que llega a sus oídos le confirma que no está mal que le hagan gracia sus interacciones. Parecen contentos sólo con estar cerca uno del otro, irradian tan felicidad que por un instante Yurio puede concentrarse en eso y olvidarse de los nervios que lleva encima.

—Que todavía tenemos unas cuantas horas antes de irnos al centro de París para el ballet, así que termina con calma y desayuno y luego quiero que vayas a darte un buen baño— de repente la mención del baño le recuerda la primera vez que se conocieron. Cuando Victor lo examinó con detenimiento y declaró abiertamente que lo primero que necesitaba era un baño. Yurio frunce la nariz, pero es incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa, pensando en el largo camino que han recorrido desde San Petersburgo.

Asiente despacio a las palabras de Victor, esta vez incapaz de responder con algún comentario lleno de sarcasmo. A pesar de toda la carga que ha supuesto aguantarlo durante todo el viaje, reconoce que también gracias a él ha llegado hasta aquí. Cuando era pequeño soñó tantas veces con viajar a París para buscar a su familia y ahora está a pocas horas de cumplir sus fantasías infantiles.

Tal vez. Yurio se muerde el labio inferior y arranca un trocito de croissant con sus manos, recordándose que hasta ahora todos son supuestos. De momento tiene que hacer caso a Victor, terminar su desayuno y después ir escaleras arriba para tomar un baño.

—Y no te preocupes por lo que usarás esta noche…— escucha a Victor decir justo cuando está levantándose de su asiento. Tanto él como Yuuri le están sonriendo, de una manera que le provoca escalofríos. Frunce el ceño y automáticamente mira a Otabek, pero cuando éste alza ambas manos, se da cuenta que está tan confundido como él.

Se cruza de brazos, sintiendo de nuevo cómo los nervios se apoderan otra vez de todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieren decir?

 

++

 

 

Sus nervios acaban convirtiéndose en vergüenza cuando Yurio observa el traje que Yuuri y Victor compraron para él. No tenía la más mínima idea que estaban haciendo tal cosa mientras estaban de compras el día de ayer. Antes de meterse a la habitación a cambiarse, Otabek le recuerda que es hora que vaya acostumbrándose a que la gente comience a hacerle regalos.

Luego de aquellas palabras y de ser tanto tiempo el centro de atención, Yurio casi que se escabulle en su habitación. Lleva con cuidado el traje entre sus brazos, sólo con la textura de la tela ya se imagina todo el dinero que gastaron en él. Lo deja doblado un instante sobre la esquina de su cama, mientras contempla su maleta a medio abrir en una esquina de la habitación. Se apena al ver todo tan desordenado, pero esa mañana estaba todavía muy adormilado cuando intentó sacar alguna ropa decente antes de bajar a desayunar con los demás.

Hace un esfuerzo y acomoda mejor su pijama, doblándolo con cuidado y dejándolo sobre la maleta, recordándose poner algo de orden al regresar. Pero sabe que si en este momento hace algo que no sea arreglarse, en unos cuantos minutos tendrá a Victor desesperado llamando a la puerta para preguntarle si ya está listo. Mira el reloj que está sobre el mueble junto a la cama, el ballet comenzará en dos horas aproximadamente. Tiene que estar listo lo más rápido posible, para que puedan llegar sin prisas al teatro.

—Bien, aquí vamos— dice en voz alta, mirando su reflejo en el espejo que hay en una de las paredes. Sabe que está comportándose decididamente infantil, pero el eco de su propia voz consigue calmarlo lo suficiente para buscar de nuevo el traje.

Se coloca con cuidado el pantalón, sorprendiéndose cuando nota lo bien que le entalla. Al menos tiene que reconocerle a Victor que tiene buen ojo para adivinar las tallas de la gente, o quizás a quien debe dar crédito es a Yuuri, a estas alturas no está del todo seguro. Mientras se pone la camisa, tiene la tentación de quitarse el colgante que siempre lleva encima pero al final decide dejárselo bajo la tela, concluyendo que no le hará daño llevarlo consigo, duda mucho que un simple colgante atente contra las normas de etiqueta.

Tanto el pantalón como el saco que viene a juego, son de color negro, pero la corbata es de color verde. Recuerda que Victor le dijo casi riéndose que habían escogido especialmente ese tono para que acompañara el color de sus ojos. En su momento le pareció una completa tontería e incluso le dijo a Victor que era un idiota.

Pero ahora que está terminando de anudarse la corbata y puede apreciarse con todo detalle frente al espejo, tiene que reconocer que llevaba algo de razón. Sus ojos verdes sí resaltan más en su rostro, o al menos eso le parece a él mientras observa su reflejo. Lo último que hace es peinarse, rogando porque su pelo quede más o menos en su lugar, sólo por esta noche.

Una vez que está listo, Yurio se aproxima instintivamente al cajón donde tiene guardado el cuaderno lleno de apuntes que le dejó Victor camino a París. Allí están anotados un sinnúmero de nombres de la nobleza, de las rutinas del príncipe y algunos datos sueltos que también le contó Otabek, que conocía el Palacio de Invierno mejor que nadie. Repasa algunos nombres, aunque sabe que no tiene sentido a estas alturas, pues presiente que para ser escuchado por Nikolai Plisetsky hace falta algo más que recitar los nombres de la monarquía rusa.

Cierra los ojos por un instante, recordando el rostro de la fotografía. Aunque llevaba una expresión casi severa, apenas una leve sonrisa escondida tras su barba, Yurio imagina los labios curvándose hacia arriba. Mientras fantasea le parece escuchar su voz, ronca y áspera, llamándolo por su nombre.

—¡Yurio! ¡Yurio! ¿Cuánto más tiempo te va a tomar estar listo?— pero es la voz de Victor la que realmente lo sobresalta. Pega un brinco y casi se tambalea, balanceándose sobre un pie mientras recupera el control del otro.

Al aproximarse a la puerta y abrir, un Victor vestido formalmente lo recibe. Está radiante y con una enorme sonrisa, si Yurio no estuviera tan nervioso, aprovecharía la oportunidad para meterse con él.

—¡Me retracto! Veo que ya estás listo…— antes que él pueda decir algo, Victor lo toma rápido del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastra fuera de la habitación.

Yurio no se siente “listo”, ni siquiera cerca, pero no puede pensar en una frase coherente para contradecir a Victor cuando ya está bajando las escaleras ayudado por éste.

—Toma, se me olvidó darte esto cuando te dejamos el traje— Victor deposita en sus manos un paquete crema que él desdobla más por reflejo que por curiosidad. Dentro del forro encuentra un par de guantes blancos cuidadosamente doblamos uno sobre el otro. Alza la vista hacia Victor, seguro con la confusión tatuada en el rostro porque éste le hace un gesto rápido con la mano. Entonces Yurio se da cuenta que Victor también lleva guantes, casi idénticos a los que él está sosteniendo— no puedes ir al ballet con unos guantes cualquiera. Los escogió Yuuri, así que luego puedes darle las gracias, pero ahora vamos que el coche nos está esperando afuera.

Yurio obedece en silencio, colocándose los guantes con toda la destreza que puede permitirse gracias a su creciente nerviosismo. Seguro no le toma más que unos segundos, pero se siente como una eternidad.

Cuando por fin alcanza la puerta principal, que está entreabierta, encuentra a Otabek justo frente a él. Yurio se queda paralizado, dándose cuenta cómo Otabek lo escudriña con la mirada. Se siente tan expuesto e hipnotizado por la mirada de Otabek que ni siquiera le importa que Victor les esté gritando casi desde el portal. Incluso cree que escucha el pito de un coche, pero no está seguro si es sólo su imaginación.

—¿Cómo me veo?— pregunta con la voz casi rota por la ansiedad. Le arden las mejillas, burbujeando algo más que simple nerviosismo.

Otabek le regala su mejor sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes titilando bajo la luz de los faroles en la calle. Yurio siente su estómago encogerse cuando él lo toma del brazo, acercándolo hacia él lo suficiente para poder cerrar bien la puerta.

—Como un príncipe— le responde con su tono seguro y cálido de siempre. La frase estalla en sus tímpanos como una bomba, causándole tanta conmoción que fracasa en su intento de decirle que él también luce muy guapo de traje formal.

 

++

 

Yurio no entiende exactamente por qué Yuuri es el único que puede sentarse en el palco de Nikolai Plisetsky. Cuando se lo cuentan no parece muy convencido de que todo está bajo control, pero la sonrisa cálida de Yuuri finalmente le hace guardar silencio. Acepta las condiciones sin más protestas porque a fin de cuentas, en teoría después de la función podrá hablar con él.

No está seguro cómo se supone que pueda disfrutar de la función así, pero ocupa el palco que Yuuri reservó para los tres y aguarda sentado el primer acto del ballet con toda la dignidad que aún tiene. Está seguro que de camino al teatro Victor le hizo un resumen de la trama de la obra, pero en este momento es incapaz de recordar buena parte de lo que dijo. Cree que la protagonista es una princesa que fue hechizada y que por las noches se transforma en cisne. De todas formas da igual porque es incapaz de seguir tanto la música como la trama del ballet.

Juguetea con el programa que tiene en las manos, tiene un cisne en la portada así que eso le dice que no está tan desencaminado en sus sospechas. Al menos así se contiene de hacerle preguntas a Victor, quien sí parece muy concentrado en lo que está viendo en el escenario.

Yurio suspira apenas, apretando el programa entre sus manos, arrugando el papel sin muchos miramientos. Espera sinceramente que ni Victor ni Otabek planeen llevarse el programa como recuerdo porque está hecho un desastre y duda que sirva para algo más que para abandonarlo hasta el fondo del bote de basura.

Hace un esfuerzo por permanecer quieto en su asiento, pues al menos Victor está intentando disfrutar de la función. ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente durará la función? Está seguro que al menos Yuuri lo mencionó cuando iban en el coche, pero ahora es incapaz de recordarlo. Se gira apenas hacia Victor, con la intención de preguntarle, pero tiene hasta los prismáticos puestos y se arrepiente de interrumpirlo. Vuelve de nuevo la vista hacia el escenario, donde observa a las bailarinas hacer movimientos increíbles que le arrancan al público ovaciones y aplausos.

Él se da cuenta que no está aplaudiendo cuando siente la mano de Otabek tomar la suya. Se estremece por la sorpresa, pero instintivamente se aferra también a su mano. Ahora que Otabek entrelaza sus manos descubre lo mucho que le hacía falta ese contacto. Casi sin proponérselo suspira aliviado, deleitándose con el roce de Otabek, quien le acaricia la piel con la punta de los dedos.

—No te preocupes— le dice, colocando su otra mano libre cubriendo la de Yurio totalmente— todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Sabe que es una promesa simple, que realmente no tiene mucho fundamento porque si Nikolai decide que Yurio no tiene nada que ver con él, será poco lo que puedan hacer. Pero lleva alimentando esperanza dentro de sí las últimas horas, por lo que se permite creer las palabras de Otabek.

—Está bien— susurra, relajando su cuerpo y pronunciando la sonrisa— te creo.

Sus palabras iluminan el rostro de Otabek, Yurio siente un cosquilleo en el estómago que lo impulsa de nuevo a decirle que se ve guapo. Realmente guapo. Pero no está seguro de cómo decírselo sin que suene comprometedor. O tal vez lo está pensando demasiado y tendría que decírselo con tono casual, como un cumplido. ¡No cree que tenga algo de malo!

—¿Van a dejar de susurrarse palabras de amor de una buena vez, niños? Algunos queremos disfrutar de la función— la pregunta franca y completamente seria de Victor lo saca de balance. Se sonroja, pues es casi como si ese necio pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Yurio masculla por lo bajo y lo único que puede hacer es hundirse un poco más en su asiento, para intentar espantar la vergüenza que lleva encima.

 

++

 

Cuando finalmente termina la función, Yurio se queda a cuadros cuando Victor anuncia que tiene que esperar todavía unos minutos más. Frunce el ceño, en desacuerdo con semejante idea, lleva esperando dos horas y no cree que pueda dejar pasar un segundo más con tanta incertidumbre.

—Yurio…— Victor coloca una mano sobre su hombro, el típico gesto que hace cuando quiere pretender que le está dando órdenes. Yurio frunce el ceño, pero le permite continuar— deja que te preparemos el camino primero. Ya Yuuri hizo parte del trabajo concertando este encuentro, pero no puedes aparecerte de la nada para abrazar a tu abuelo. ¿Entiendes? Y en este momento estoy seguro que estarás demasiado alterado como para decir alguna cosa coherente, así que deja que Otabek y yo nos encarguemos de esto.

Aunque detesta el tono condescendiente que está utilizando, lo cierto es que a pesar de sus nervios sabe que Victor está diciendo la verdad. Ahora mismo es incapaz de hilar cualquier frase coherente, no tiene idea qué va a decir cuando tenga frente a frente a Nikolai Plisetsky. No se considera una persona especialmente sentimental pero tiene tal nudo en la garganta que si intentara decir cualquier cosa, tal vez acabaría llorando.

No pretende que la conversación que puede cambiar su vida esté llena de lágrimas y frases sin sentido. Así que para su pesar, hunde los hombros mientras asiente lo más tranquilo que puede.

—Está bien, supongo que tienes razón.

Lo único malo de aceptar las condiciones es que debe aguantarse la sonrisa triunfal de Victor, quien lo hace avanzar fuera del palco dándole unas cuantas palmaditas. Yurio casi pierde el equilibrio de lo nervioso que está, pero consigue sostenerse del marco de la puerta antes de que suceda una tragedia. Se siente muy superficial al pensar que lo último que necesita es verse impresentable cuando conozca al Duque Nikolai.

Cuando avanzan por el pasillo se topan con bastante gente que también está desalojando sus asientos por el fin de la función. Yurio sabe que el palco que reservó Nikolai Plisetsky es uno de los más caros, así que está unas cuantas escaleras más arriba.

—Espéranos aquí, estoy seguro que no nos tomará más que unos minutos ¿vale?— Victor no deja de sonreír en ningún momento, pero eso no lo ayuda a calmarse.

Sin embargo, el roce de Otabek sobre su espalda lo estremece, dejándole una sensación placentera en su pecho. Se gira hacia él y la sonrisa le sale natural sin el mayor esfuerzo.

—Vendré por ti dentro de un rato. Conocerás a tu abuelo pronto— Otabek hace énfasis al final, la palabra ‘abuelo’ resuena en sus oídos como un temblor que le llega hasta las rodillas. Agradece que en el pasillo haya unas cuantas sillas desperdigadas para los asistentes del teatro porque duda que sea capaz de esperar todo ese tiempo de pie, así sólo sea unos minutos como le dice Victor.

Se recuesta contra el respaldar, contemplando cómo Victor y Otabek siguen escaleras arriba, girando hacia la izquierda. Su corazón no deja de latir con fuerza hasta que los ve desaparecer y piensa que ya está, que sólo en cuestión de minutos estará un paso más cerca de recuperar su pasado. De saber quién es, de dónde viene, tener idea quién fue su familia. Quizás hasta de encontrar sentido a todas esas pesadillas que lo acosan de vez en cuando.

Sólo unos minutos más, se repite una y otra vez.

El problema es que los minutos pasan y nadie aparece en las escaleras. No hay rastros de Otabek, tampoco de Victor. Ni siquiera de Yuuri y a estas alturas, los ecos del resto de los asistentes van convirtiéndose lentamente en un sonido lejano. Yurio aprieta los labios, la incomodidad recorre todo su cuerpo, la angustia le llega hasta la garganta. En un impulso se pone de pie, incapaz de soportar más estar sentado.

Se inclina despacio, arreglando los pliegues del pantalón de manera compulsiva. Sigue con la obsesiva idea de verse presentable y es entonces cuando toma una determinación. No puede esperar un minuto más, así que avanza escaleras arriba, pisando los escalones de dos en dos, porque necesita llegar a su destino lo más rápido posible. Por un momento piensa que quizás Victor se enfade con él por no seguir al pie de la letra sus indicaciones, pero podrá disculparse después.

Por ahora prefiere seguir sus instintos.

Como no tiene idea de cuál es el palco en donde estaba Yuuri con Nikolai Plisetsky, teme tener que abrir puerta por puerta hasta encontrar dónde demonios están metidos todos. Sin embargo antes que siquiera empiece a trazar un plan, su problema está resuelto cuando escucha voces y distingue que hay una puerta entreabierta. Duda que otros asistentes al teatro se hayan quedado a charlar animadamente después de la función, así que las posibilidades que ahí dentro estén las cuatro personas que está buscando son muy altas.

Se detiene a media distancia de la puerta, de repente toda la decisión que lleva encima parece esfumarse. Duda por un instante si está haciendo lo correcto, cuando hace un segundo atrás estaba tan seguro de llamar a la puerta para terminar con la angustia que tanto lo carcome. Al final decide que no subió todas esas escaleras por nada, así que avanza hacia la puerta dispuesto a presentarse a sí mismo ante el Duque Nikolai de ser necesario.

—¿Pero es que no entienden que ya tuve suficiente de sus tonterías?

Antes que pueda abrir un poco más la puerta, una voz lo detiene. Viene de dentro y no la reconoce, así que sólo puede tratarse del Duque. Su estómago se encoge, mezcla de angustia y miedo, porque el timbre de voz es claramente molesto.

—Nikolai, recuerde que no puede alterarse con…

—Yuuri, ¿tú participaste en esto?— la voz del Duque sigue sonando molesta, en esta ocasión Yurio se inclina un poco más hacia adelante. Todavía no se atreve a abrir la puerta y desvelar su presencia, pero quiere escuchar con la mayor claridad posible. No tiene idea de qué están discutiendo, pero no tiene buena pinta— ¡Después de escucharme decenas de veces lo cansado que estaba de los estafadores! ¡Jamás debí mencionar que habría una maldita recompensa!

Yurio suelta un respingo, soltando el pomo de la puerta como si acabara de quemarlo luego de escuchar aquellas palabras. Retrocede un paso, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado, pero no hay nada cerca a lo cual pueda aferrarse.

—Pero si ni siquiera nos ha dejado explicarle. Si nos concediera sólo unos minutos de su tiempo sabría que no pretendemos engañarlo con algo tan importante para…

—¿Acaso cree que por ser viejo soy un estúpido, Victor Nikiforov? Desde Rusia han venido otros tantos como usted. Entrenan a mocosos que se parezcan a mi nieto con la esperanza de lucrar con mi dolor. ¡No más! ¡Márchense de aquí en este preciso momento!

—Señor Duque, por favor, escúcheme. Le juro que no es lo que usted está pensando…

La voz de Otabek se pierde tras la puerta, mientras Yurio retrocede varios pasos más, apoyando ambas manos en la pared. No quiere quedarse a escuchar nada más, pero tampoco puede moverse pues todo su cuerpo está temblando de enfado. Ira contra sí mismo, por ser exactamente lo que Yakov le recordaba siempre: un mocoso demasiado fantasioso. Lo más humillante de todo es reconocer ahora, a miles de kilómetros lejos del único hogar que conoció, que Yakov siempre tuvo razón.

Con el primer espasmo de su cuerpo también se escapan las primeras lágrimas, corriendo libres por sus mejillas y entonces otra emoción se apodera fieramente de él. La decepción afloja por un instante su cuerpo y se inclina lo bastante para tocar su frente contra la pared, que le parece desolada y fría.

—Victor, por favor, es mejor que ahora vayas a casa…— cree distinguir la voz de Yuuri más cerca y entonces se incorpora, sabiendo que tiene que irse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Pero la suerte no está de su parte pues apenas está controlando de nuevo los movimientos de su cuerpo cuando escucha la puerta abrirse precipitadamente.

Tanto Victor como Otabek parecen sorprendidos de verlo allí en el pasillo. Ambos lo miran con el rostro desencajado y Yurio tiene ganas de gritarles todo lo que se merecen. Pero no puede, pues siente la vista borrosa y un nudo en la garganta. Aprieta los labios con la poca fuerza que le queda, pues no les concederá verlo humillado.

—Yurio…— un escalofrío recorre su espalda cuando escucha su nombre en labios de Otabek. Se estremece, pues es más de lo que puede soportar, porque por un instante su tono le parece tan vibrante y sincero que duda de sí mismo. Si lo escucha quizás sea tan estúpido de creerle toda la sarta de mentiras que saldrán de su boca.

No puede caer dos veces en la misma trampa. Así que niega con la cabeza muchas veces, mientras les da la espalda y se precipita escaleras abajo, buscando huir de allí lo más rápido posible.

 

++

 

La suerte sigue jugándole en contra, porque escucha los pasos de Otabek acercarse a él, su voz llamándole una y otra vez. Aunque Yurio aprieta el paso lo mejor que puede, se siente mareado y muy alterado, por lo que Otabek consigue darle alcance antes que llegue a las puertas principales del teatro.

Yurio contempla las enormes puertas frente a él, las mismas por donde entró a la función de ballet horas antes, cargado de una ilusión que acaba de explotarle en la cara. Ahora no es más que un conjunto de sueños rotos y enfado contra sí mismo por haber sido tan ingenuo.

Otabek le toma del brazo, tomándolo con firmeza y consiguiendo detenerlo por fin. Yurio inspira hondo, tragándose las lágrimas lo mejor que puede antes de encontrar sus miradas. Todo el cuerpo le vibra por su cercanía, esa que antes le producía tanta tranquilidad, ahora sólo le provoca disgusto.

—Yurio, por favor no te vayas así— dice con voz quebrada, todavía sosteniéndole con fuerza del brazo. Él hace lo posible por zafarse, tirando de su brazo con fuerza hasta que por fin lo consigue. Los dedos de Otabek se deslizan, desprendiéndose de su brazo y entonces Yurio puede poner distancia entre los dos.

—¿Y para qué quieres que me quede? Es obvio que el Duque no quiere verme porque soy una estafa. ¿O acaso crees que escuché mal? ¿Eso es lo que me vas a decir?— sus palabras están cargadas de enfado y lo peor de todo es que la palidez en el rostro de Otabek no hace otra cosa que darle al razón.

Yurio se siente ingenuo una última vez, porque una pequeñísima parte de él guardaba la absurda esperanza que Otabek desmintiese lo ocurrido. Pero la expresión de su rostro no necesita más explicaciones.

—Lamento mucho que escucharas eso, de verdad— Otabek humedece sus labios y avanza un par de pasos hacia él, los mismos pasos que Yurio retrocede porque necesita distancia entre los dos. No lo quiere cerca ni un milímetro más, pues está demasiado alterado. Se paraliza cuando Otabek extiende su mano hacia él, pero parece cambiar de opinión al último minuto porque luego desiste de su idea— sé que debes estar molesto, pero por favor quiero que primero me escuches.

Lo peor de todo es que suena razonable, que de verdad parece como si Otabek sólo estuviera preocupado por él. Pero Yurio lleva viviendo una mentira desde que puso un pie en aquel, quizás desde mucho antes. Está cansado que le mientan, en este momento lo último que quiere es escuchar cómo Otabek se justifica, o peor, intenta también justificar a Victor. Su primer instinto es negar con la cabeza, retrocediendo aún más.

—¡No! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Ni tampoco a Victor!— exclama a todo pulmón, todo su cuerpo vibrando de ira— ¡Ya escuché suficiente!

—Yurio, por favor. Si me escucharas sólo por un momento…

—¡Ya dije que no! ¿O qué me vas a decir? Todo este tiempo estuvieron jugando conmigo, lo único que querían era esa recompensa— masculla, sintiendo la vista borrosa pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las lágrimas— tú y Victor planearon todo esto desde el principio, mientras más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta que fui un completo estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes. ¡Era tan obvio! ¿Por qué iban a ayudarme a mí si no soy más que un huérfano?

—¡No digas eso!— no tiene idea por qué la última frase altera tanto a Otabek, pero éste le interrumpe y esta vez sí toma su mano. Un contacto brusco y casi desesperado que toma a Yurio por sorpresa y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. Contiene la respiración cuando ve los ojos de Otabek tan brillosos que también le parece que está a punto de llorar, pero se convence a sí mismo de que eso no tiene sentido— por favor, escúchame. Cuando… cuando estabas hablando con Yuuri, cuando hablaste del Palacio y cómo…

—¡No quiero! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?— Yurio vuelve a zafarse de él, apartando a Otabek de un manotazo y volviendo a retroceder unos pasos, cada vez acercándose más a la puerta del teatro— ¡No quiero escuchar ni otra de tus mentiras! ¡Porque me mentiste todo este tiempo! Tú y Victor me manipularon porque querían cobrar una recompensa. Y yo de verdad creí en tus palabras, en todo lo que me dijiste, incluso pensé que nosotros…— a pesar de lo alterado que está, se resiste a decir en voz alta aquello que lacera su pecho. Se niega a hundirse todavía más— pensé que eras mi amigo. ¡Creí que yo te importaba de verdad! Pero no, eres sólo un estafador. Igual que Victor. ¡No quiero volver a verlos a los dos nunca!

Con un rápido gesto se limpia las lágrimas, antes que empiecen a correr libres por sus mejillas. Mira a Otabek una última vez, con la garganta ardiendo y el pecho roto en pedazos, se permite quedarse con su expresión desencajada cuando al fin toma fuerzas y le da la espalda, empujando con ambas manos la puerta para salir fuera del teatro.

Corre tan rápido como puede sin dirección alguna, aunque sabe que en el fondo da igual. Está justo como al salir del orfanato.

Perdido y sin rumbo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que este pequeño monstruo está programado para diez capítulos, así queda un largo camino por recorrer. Como siempre gracias por leer y todo feedback es bienvenido <3


	8. Capítulo Ocho

_«Sé que la han lastimado, pero es posible que ella haya estado tan perdida y tan sola como usted.»_

 

 

Cuando Victor finalmente lo encuentra, Otabek sigue al pie de las escaleras. Está allí sentado en la entrada del teatro, con el cuerpo entumecido por el frío y las mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto. No está seguro cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Yurio salió corriendo de allí, seguro no han sido más que unos pocos minutos pero para él resulta una eternidad. Las palabras de Yurio siguen atormentándolo, junto con su voz rota y sus ojos cargados de lágrimas.

Todo esto es su culpa, debió decirle desde hace días la verdad. No debió esperar tanto, pues ahora duda muchísimo que Yurio quiera dirigirle la palabra de nuevo. Ni siquiera está seguro que lo vuelva a ver, salió corriendo sin rumbo y duda que quiera volver a casa de Yuuri. Cuando se lo imagina desorientado y perdido en París, siente un peso de preocupación en su estómago.

—Imagino que fue desastroso, ¿cierto?— la pregunta de Victor es tan redundante que acaba encogiéndose de hombros, sin quitar la vista de la calle. Otabek apenas puede creer que unas horas antes estaba tan seguro de que esta noche lo único que haría Yurio sería celebrar el reencuentro con su abuelo. Ahora ni siquiera sabe dónde está Yurio y duda muchísimo que Nikolai Plisetsky quiera saber de ellos otra vez.

Lo más irónico de todo, es que este último punto ni siquiera le importa. Ahora mismo lo único que le importa es que Yurio está en algún punto desconocido de París, pensando lo peor de él.

Otabek inspira hondo, regulando lo mejor que puede su respiración. Mira sus zapatos, porque en este momento es mucho más sencillo que aguantar la mirada de Victor. Cuando éste toma asiento a su lado, se le escapa una mueca incómoda pues le conoce lo suficiente para saber que intentará hablar con él. Pero en este momento Otabek no quiere hablar con nadie. Sigue mirando sus zapatos, chocando las puntas de sus pies una contra la otra, convirtiéndolo en un sonido rítmico que consigue distraerlo, disminuyendo por un instante lo miserable que se siente.

Quizás lo peor de todo el enfado de Yurio, es que el muchacho se fue corriendo de allí convencido que Otabek sólo lo veía como una forma fácil de cobrar una recompensa. Que Yurio no era más que un medio para obtener una fortuna. Mientras más lo piensa, se siente aún peor. Tiene ganas de vomitar de todas las culpas que lleva encima, pero se contiene porque no quiere hacer una escena frente a Victor.

—Espero que sepas que no podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que amanezca…— Victor rompe el silencio, con un tono jocoso que contrasta con la tensión creciente en la habitación. Otabek se encoge de hombros, un gesto cansado que deja todavía más claro lo poco que le importa en dónde está o si se queda allí toda la noche.

Otabek no quiere levantarse de allí porque ya no le quedan fuerzas para hacer nada más que revivir su propia desgracia. Cree que si se concentra lo suficiente, puede escuchar fácilmente las pisadas de Yurio, precipitándose fuera del teatro, alejándose de él a toda prisa.

—Otabek…— Victor coloca una mano sobre su espalda y él se estremece ante la sorpresa del contacto. Cuando finalmente encuentra sus miradas, se asombra al ver la expresión de Victor. El tono jocoso de antes no encaja con el gesto de derrota que adorna su rostro. Otabek no recuerda haber visto un gesto similar con su compañero nunca antes. Supone que es la confirmación de lo mal que está la situación, si ni siquiera Victor tiene fuerzas para infundirle ánimos.

¿Qué sentido tendría? Nadie puede alimentar falsas esperanzas luego de escuchar a Yurio reclamarle por haberlo engañado.

—Ni siquiera me dejó hablar…— susurra por fin, sintiendo la mano de Victor todavía sobre su espalda. No está seguro cómo es que consigue hablar de lo sucedido, cuando rememorar la discusión con Yurio en voz alta sólo lo hace sentir peor que antes— cree que todo este tiempo hemos jugado con él. No tuve tiempo de explicarle que Nikolai Plisetsky de verdad es su abuelo. Se fue corriendo, no pude detenerlo.

Acaba las explicaciones con la voz rota y la vista borrosa, ante la atenta mirada de Victor. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, éste le da otro toque en la espalda y se pone de pie, haciéndole un gesto para que lo imite. Otabek frunce el ceño, pues no tiene ganas de levantarse pero acaba cediendo porque Victor se inclina lo suficiente para tomarlo del brazo y tirar de él. Ni siquiera le quedan fuerzas para oponerse a la voluntad de Victor, pero sí agradece que éste lo sostenga con firmeza.

—Vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche. Acompáñame un rato, creo que ambos necesitamos beber algo. Yo invito…— Victor usa un tono decididamente paternalista con él, que en cualquier otro momento le habría fastidiado. Pero ahora lo único que hace es asentir en silencio. Como no sabe confiar en sus propias decisiones en este momento, supone que está bien guiarse por los movimientos de Victor, quien lo obliga a descender los últimos escalones de la entrada y echarse a andar por las calles de París.

 

++

 

Como se está dejando guiar por Victor, no le sorprende que hayan terminado en un bar a pocas cuadras del teatro. Cuando entran todavía está muy concurrido e incluso tienen que abrirse paso entre un grupo de gente para llegar hasta la barra. Otabek toma asiento en el primer espacio libre que encuentra sin molestarse a mirar a nadie en particular. Victor ordena dos cervezas y se porta maravillosamente con el camarero, quizás para compensar el hecho que Otabek no intercambia palabra con ninguno de los dos.

Victor parece estar tanteando de nuevo el terreno con él, porque no le dirige la palabra hasta que por fin coloca frente a él su vaso repleto de cerveza. Otabek duda un instante antes de tomar el vaso entre sus manos, sintiéndose todavía como un extraño en su propio cuerpo.

Ladea el rostro lo suficiente para darse cuenta que Victor está dando cuenta a su cerveza y que en apariencia luce bastante animado. Otabek no está seguro si su aparente tranquilidad es porque tiene algún plan bajo la manga o porque está intentando contagiarlo de su buen ánimo. Cualquiera de las dos cosas le parece demasiado escalofriante, así que decide dar un largo trago a su cerveza y dejar de pensar en tonterías. Con el segundo trago, considera si la mejor solución a todo este asunto no es simplemente seguir bebiendo hasta caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Puede que eso no consiga que Yurio vuelva a dirigirle la palabra, pero al menos su cerebro dejará de atormentarlo por un tiempo. Eso ya es más de lo que puede pedir en este momento.

—Otabek, ya sé que no estamos pasando por un buen momento, pero tenemos que planear qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora— dice de pronto, tan seguro de sí mismo que a Otabek le dan arcadas. Frunce el ceño y deja caer el vaso sobre la barra, con más estruendo del que le habría gustado. Por suerte hay bastante ruido a su alrededor así que nadie repara en ellos, para fortuna de Otabek.

Apoya ambos codos sobre la barra, mirando a Victor con dureza. Se siente un poco culpable porque lo conoce suficiente para saber que ninguna de sus palabras va con malas intenciones. Pero en este momento le resulta demasiado difícil pensar con claridad, tiene las palabras de Yurio frescas en su memoria, atormentándolo sin piedad alguna.

—¿Qué piensas que podemos hacer? Lamento decirte que no habrá forma de cobrar esa maldita recompensa— masculla de repente, escupiendo las palabras con rabia, con todo el cuerpo temblando.

Se arrepiente enseguida de haber dicho aquello, la palidez en el rostro de Victor le recuerda que está siendo algo injusto con él. Después de todo, ambos están hasta el cuello en esto. La diferencia es que Otabek perdió algo más que la posibilidad de hacer fortuna. La imagen de Yurio dándole la espalda, marchándose sin mirar atrás, es el recordatorio que hubiera preferido mil veces que Yurio le olvidase al recuperar su pasado, a que ésa haya sido su última conversación.

—Sabes que no estoy hablando de la recompensa…— responde Victor, con un tono de voz mucho más contenido, como midiendo sus palabras. Termina la frase con una tímida sonrisa que le sienta a Otabek como un puñetazo en el estómago porque sabe justamente a qué se refiere.

Otabek inspira profundo, la opresión de su pecho ya es imposible de ignorar. Se rasca la frente, ya está demasiado cansado como para continuar luchando contra las palabras de Victor. Después de todo, tiene muy claro cuáles son sus sentimientos. Quizás se habría ahorrado bastante si los hubiera confesado un par de horas antes.

—A estas alturas da igual, Victor. Dudo muchísimo que Yurio vuelva a creer en mis palabras, para él no soy más que un estafador y un mentiroso…— susurra con voz rasposa, hundiéndose en el asiento y bajando los hombros con resignación.

Vuelve la vista a su vaso de cerveza, pues en este momento no puede mantenerle la mirada a Victor. Éste tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa, quizás considerando sus palabras, pero está seguro que no tomará su comentario como una derrota. Conociéndolo estará maquinando el contraataque, pero él ya no puede más.

—Sólo hablamos una vez, ¿sabes? Cuando yo trabajaba en el palacio— comenta con una media sonrisa, balanceando el vaso con una sola mano. Por un momento se ve transportado al pasado— se había perdido su pelota. La llevaba a todos lados y cuando se perdió fue todo un revuelo, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Yo encontré la pelota por error, uno de los mayordomos me pilló con ella y casi me echan, apenas pude convencerlo que no la había robado. En ese momento me sentí aliviado que no me habían echado del palacio, porque no iba a tener adónde ir. Pero un par de días después, una de las mucamas me pidió que subiese con ella a las habitaciones de los príncipes. Siempre estaba en la cocina, así que me sorprendió un montón su petición  y luego casi me desmayé cuando vi al príncipe. Quería agradecerme por haber encontrado su pelota, fue muy formal conmigo y yo apenas pude balbucear alguna frase. No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos y su sonrisa… nunca vi una sonrisa tan brillante y tan bonita.

Da un largo sorbo cuando termina todo aquel discurso, impresionado porque sólo es la primera cerveza. De repente suelta una carcajada, gracias a ese arranque de sinceridad venido de la nada. Deja caer el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, haciendo más estruendo de la cuenta, pero por suerte éste no se rompe gracias a la rápida intervención de Victor, que impide que el vaso se resbale más de la cuenta y caiga al piso.

Mientras más rememora aquel momento, más estúpido se siente. Los ojos del príncipe eran idénticos a los de Yurio. Debió hacerle caso a sus instintos en ese momento, le habría ahorrado un montón de malos entendidos. En el fondo Otabek siempre lo supo, desde la primera vez que Yurio lo miró con sus ojos verdes, quedó impresionado con el parecido. Sólo cuando lo llevó al Palacio de Invierno, empezó a pensar que podía ser mucho más que un simple parecido.

—Yurio nunca ha sonreído de esa forma…— confiesa de pronto, aprovechando su ataque de verborrea y que Victor sigue sin interrumpirlo— durante todo el viaje, no ha sonreído así de feliz de nuevo.

Otabek suspira de nuevo, sin saber exactamente a dónde quiere llegar con todo ese palabrerío sin sentido. Tan sólo está soltando verdades, todas las que lleva dentro de sí ahora que ya no tiene nada que perder. Al cabo de un instante vuelve a sentir la mano de Victor sobre su espalda, esta vez moviéndose con un gesto rítmico que pretende darle algo de consuelo.

Aunque Otabek agradece sus buenas intenciones, el gesto de Victor no le sirve en lo absoluto.

—Creo que necesitaremos una ronda más de cerveza— dice Victor al final, mientras agita la mano en el aire para llamar al camarero. Otabek no lo contradice y tampoco niega su ofrecimiento, esperando pacientemente que de nuevo aparezca frente a él un vaso repleto de alcohol.

Quizás con un sorbo más de cerveza, encuentre el valor que necesita. Lo único que tiene claro en este momento es que necesita regresarle a Yurio su sonrisa. Quiere una réplica de ese gesto que tuvo con él en el Palacio, hace tantos años atrás. Yurio se lo merece más que nadie, necesita reunirse con su abuelo.

 

++

 

Yuuri aparece cuando su segundo vaso de cerveza no lleva ni la mitad. Todavía está impecablemente vestido y no sabe cómo pero le regala una sonrisa perfecta a Victor. Cuando éste se acerca a él y lo abraza, Otabek siente más pesada la opresión en su pecho. Es un gesto tan natural y espontáneo, de dos personas que apenas consienten estar separadas una de la otra. Se siente miserable de nuevo, porque lo único que tiene Otabek de Yurio son sus reclamos y sus pasos, alejándose de él a toda prisa.

—Dime que el Duque Nikolai no te odia eternamente…— con la presencia de Yuuri, Victor recupera su tono ligero y su sonrisa. Le brillan los ojos mientras lo mira, tomándolo de la mano para acercarlo más a él. En la barra hay espacio suficiente para que Yuuri tome asiento junto a Victor, ambos siguen tan juntos que una butaca parece funcionar perfectamente para los dos.

—Pues fue bastante difícil calmarlo, no te creas, pero conseguí que no me desterrara para siempre de su círculo de amistades. Lamento mucho lo sucedido, pero te dije que no iba a ser fácil, está muy alterado por el tema de su nieto. Ahora está de mejor humor, creo que fue a cenar algo ligero y luego irá a casa…— Yuuri sonríe cuando Victor tira de él y sus narices chocan, la felicidad que desprenden es tan radiante que Otabek tiene que voltear a otro lado para evitar arcadas.

—Supongo que eso significa que no le dijiste que estoy loco por ti, porque con eso seguro te habría quitado la palabra para siempre. ¡Debiste ir a cenar con él! Ya sé que probablemente me odiarás toda la vida, pero de verdad tenemos que hablar con él otra vez. Tiene que conocer a su nieto…— Victor tiene la capacidad de hacer que cualquier cosa, por inverosímil que sea, suene fácil.

Otabek resopla, intentando imaginar la cara desencajada de Yuuri al escuchar semejante locura. Vuelve a dejar su vaso sobre la mesa, de repente no se le antoja seguir bebiendo, pues la presencia de Yuuri es una especie de recordatorio que quizás no todo está perdido. Aunque la palabrería de Victor parezca un delirio propio de la demencia, lo cierto es que todavía hay una pequeña posibilidad de hablar con Nikolai Plisetsky. De su breve intercambio en el teatro sólo concluyó que su primer error fue no hablar con la verdad directamente.

El Duque necesita pruebas contundentes, y al no estar Yurio sólo hay una cosa que lo haría prestarles verdadera atención.

—Victor… por el momento es imposible. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es intentar dar con Yurio. Pensé si volvíamos a casa a esperarlo… ya sé que dijiste lo enfadado que está, pero todas sus cosas siguen en mi casa. Aunque esté planeando marcharse de París, tiene que volver por sus papeles y algo de ropa, así que en algún momento tendrá que volver— aunque todo lo que Yuuri dice suena muy razonable, la mente de Otabek está tomando un camino muy diferente.

Sabe que prácticamente es un camino suicida, propio de la desesperación que lleva encima, pero mientras más lo piensa, cree que es la única solución rápida a este problema.

—Victor…— cuando se gira hacia ambos, nota que Victor y Yuuri están efectivamente tomados de la mano. Victor incluso parece genuinamente confuso de tener que prestarle atención a él en lugar de a Yuuri. Otabek carraspea, apoyando un codo en borde de la barra e inclinándose un poco más hacia los dos— dame la caja de música, la necesito.

Su última frase suena casi como una orden, al punto que Victor alza ambas cejas y suelta la mano de Yuuri, quien los mira a ambos alternadamente pues es obvio que no tiene idea de qué están hablando. Como Victor no parece hacerle caso, Otabek insiste y extiende su mano derecha hacia él.

—Sé que la trajiste, dame la caja de música.

—¿Para qué la quieres?— aunque sigue con el ceño fruncido, Victor tantea entre sus ropas, buscando en el reverso del saco. Para cuando saca la caja de música entre sus manos, Otabek recuerda haberla encontrado en un rinconcito casi perdido del Palacio. Dio con ella casi por error y en un principio no estaba seguro de qué era, pero en un impulso decidió quedársela como una especie de recuerdo de sus tiempos sirviendo a la Corte Imperial. Cuando le contó aquella historia a Victor por primera vez, éste se rió de él, diciendo que era muy sentimental— Otabek, ¿qué estás pensando?

Sostiene la cajita con ambas manos, esta vez tiene la fuerza suficiente para regalarle a Victor una sonrisa. Un gesto que está cargado de esperanza, una tenue luz a la que está aferrándose ton las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

—¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué está pasando?— exige saber Yuuri, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión cargada de confusión en todo su rostro. Otabek se siente culpable porque en este momento no tiene muchas explicaciones para darle, pero sí necesita hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

—¿Dónde está cenando el Duque, lo sabes?— lamenta responder la pregunta de Yuuri con otra más, en especial porque el pobre se acomoda los lentes, como si no acabara de creerse lo que está oyendo.

—No tengo la más mínima idea, ¿pero para qué quieres saber eso? Ya les dije que de momento es mala idea intentar hablar con él. ¿Qué no escucharon todo lo que les dijo en el teatro?— Yuuri da una palmada a la mesa, un tenue gesto de advertencia, como si quisiera hacerlo entrar en razón de manera desesperada.

De nuevo lamenta tener que ignorar abiertamente sus sugerencias, bastante sensatas dada la situación en la que se encuentra. Pero ya tiene consigo toda la determinación que necesita, ahora no puede echarse para atrás.

—Ya sé que está enfadado, pero necesito hablar con él. No puede pasar de esta noche, porque si Yurio se marcha sin decirnos dónde va, puede que le perdamos la pista para siempre. Así que ahora es la única oportunidad que tengo— asiente mientras se guarda con cuidado la caja de música en el bolsillo de su saco. Será lo primero que le muestre al Duque Nikolai, ni siquiera permitirá que diga nada.

Eso fue lo que debieron haber hecho desde un principio, pero ahora tiene oportunidad de enmendar aquel error.

—Otabek, de verdad no creo que sea buena idea…

—Lo sé— asiente despacio, humedeciendo sus labios y poniéndose repentinamente de pie. Lo hace tan rápido que tiene que sostenerse de la barra por un momento para no tropezar como si estuviera de verdad borracho. Vuelve a mirar a Yuuri, se fija detenidamente cómo suaviza su expresión y entonces alberga la esperanza que se apiade de él y acepte ayudarlo— sé que no es buena idea y que es en el peor momento. Es una larga historia, Victor seguro podrá contártela, pero ahora necesito que me digas dónde puedo encontrar al Duque. Él no lo sabe pero sólo quiero que se reencuentre con su nieto.

Espera haber sido lo bastante claro, quizás habló con demasiada intensidad porque todavía vislumbra confusión pintada en el rostro de Yuuri. Seguro que debe sonar como un borracho o peor, como un demente. Pero sólo necesita que le diga dónde encontrar a Nikolai Plisetsky, él se encargará del resto.

—Yuuri, por favor…— insiste una última vez. Transcurren unos tortuosos segundos en absoluto silencio, pero saborea la victoria cuando Yuuri deja caer sus hombros en clara derrota, pasándose una mano por la frente.

—Está bien, te diré su dirección. Espero que no tenga que salir huyendo a Japón luego de esto— masculla, mientras hace señas al camarero para que se aproxime.

—¡No te preocupes, en el peor de los casos yo me voy contigo!— exclama Victor a todo pulmón, incapaz de contenerse y extendiendo los brazos, para atrapar a Yuuri por la cintura.

 

++

 

Al igual que Yuuri, Victor también piensa que buscar a Nikolai Plisetsky es una mala idea y no pierde oportunidad para recordárselo cuando los tres salen del bar. Pero Otabek ya está demasiado empecinado como para desistir. Está convencido que mientras más tiempo pase, será peor, en especial porque Yurio puede ir a por sus cosas en casa de Yuuri en cualquier momento y teme que luego no puedan rastrearlo.

Piensa en aquel catastrófico apresura el paso, guiándose por las indicaciones de Yuuri quien está al frente de aquella desesperada expedición por las calles de París. Se da cuenta que si tiene éxito en esta misión desesperada, probablemente no vuelva a ver a Yurio nunca más.

Inspira hondo y sigue los pasos de Yuuri, mientras intenta hacer las paces con aquella idea. Se consuela a sí mismo pensando que al menos habrá conseguido que Yurio se reúna con su familia. Siente el infantil impulso de preguntarle a Victor si cree que Yurio deje de odiarlo si se entera de lo que hizo. Pero decide que es mejor no tener esa conversación ahí en medio de la calle, ni en ningún otro momento. Albergar esperanza en su corazón sólo puede asegurarle mayor sufrimiento a futuro.

—Es en la próxima cuadra…— Yuuri les regala a ambos una tensa sonrisa. Lo remueve un atisbo de culpa, pues Yuuri se está jugando sus buenas relaciones con el Duque al haber aceptado llevarlos hasta su casa.

—Bueno, espero que estés consciente que probablemente no puedas volver nunca a Francia si algo sale mal— Victor le recuerda las circunstancias tan terribles en las que se encuentra. Está sonriendo lo mejor que puede y no se le escapa el detalle de su mano entrelazada con la de Yuuri. En este preciso momento los ve a ambos como un todo indivisible, no sabe por qué esa sensación de unidad le brinda un poco de consuelo, aplacando sus nervios.

—Creo que puedo volver a Rusia sin problemas, nunca fue un mal lugar para vivir— se encoge de hombros, un gesto rápido que pretende aligerar la situación, lo cual resulta difícil gracias a la expresión ensombrecida de Victor.

Antes que Otabek continúe avanzando, el brazo de Yuuri se lo impide. Se gira hacia él, sin comprender qué es lo que pasa. Espera que no intente disuadirlo una vez más, pero en lugar de eso Yuuri señala un extremo de la calle que a Otabek no le dice nada en particular.

—Todavía no ha llegado, porque desde aquí no veo el coche— le dice, sosteniéndolo todavía con firmeza, como si temiera que Otabek huyera despavorido hacia la casa, como un cañón sin control. Se avergüenza al ser demasiado consciente de sí mismo y lo desesperado que debe verse en este instante— probablemente sea buena idea esperar a que llegue.

Inspira hondo y asiente en silencio, aceptando los términos de Yuuri. Aunque le parece que el tiempo corre más lento, se entretiene escuchando las últimas explicaciones de Victor sobre cómo Yurio es efectivamente el nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky. El asombro va creciendo en el rostro de Yuuri, quien se lleva ambas manos a los labios, ahogando un respingo de sorpresa.

Otabek sostiene la caja de música con ambas manos, recordando aquella vez en que él y Victor la llevaron con un conocido que era relojero, porque no entendían bien su funcionamiento. Fue él quien les dijo que se trataba de una caja de música, pero que al parecer su mecanismo de cuerda estaba averiado. En ese momento Victor no se atrevió a pedirle que lo arreglara por temor a destruir una de las pocas piezas que conservaban del Palacio de Invierno. Lo que en ese entonces ambos veían como la solución a todos sus problemas.

Nunca la hicieron funcionar, pero a estas alturas Otabek sabe que eso ya no tiene importancia. Lo primero que tiene que hacer apenas vea al Duque Nikolai es mostrarle aquella caja de música como prueba de que sí trabajó en el palacio y luego contarle sobre cómo los ayudó a escapar de aquella turba enardecida. Es la misma forma en que él supo que Yurio no era otro más que el príncipe Yuri.

—Otabek…— cuando Yuuri le llama, se fija especialmente la forma en que lo está mirando. El brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa mal disimulada en sus labios le encoge el estómago. Tiene la certeza que puede adivinar lo que está pensando justo en este momento— lo amas, por eso estás haciendo todo esto.

Que Yuuri ni siquiera lo plantee como una pregunta le produce escalofríos. Cruza su mirada con Victor por un instante y éste se encoge de hombros, como si quisiera decirle que no hizo nada, que Yuuri dedujo todo por su cuenta. Se muerde el labio inferior, encogiéndose de hombros pero nunca niega una sola de sus palabras. El silencio es una respuesta decididamente afirmativa que Yuuri interpreta perfectamente, porque amplía la sonrisa.

—Bueno creo que la espera terminó…— el ruido del motor vuelve realidad las palabras de Victor. El miedo se asienta en la boca de su estómago, tirando de él como un latigazo cargado de malos presentimientos. Otabek hace un esfuerzo por ignorarlos, sacudiéndose el saco por puro instinto, espantando sus propias ensoñaciones mientras decide encaminarse hacia el coche.

 

++

 

Al principio es tan desastroso como le advirtieron Victor y Yuuri minutos antes. El Duque apenas lo mira contorsiona su rostro en una mueca de disgusto. Es como recrear una vez más el escenario que ocurrió en el teatro. Ahora que rememora aquel encuentro tan desafortunado, siente que sucedió hace días, cuando sólo deben haber pasado unas horas. Pero esta vez será diferente, pues Otabek no está dispuesto a permitir una segunda derrota.

En esta ocasión hará que el Duque Nikolai lo escuche, así tenga que salir corriendo luego de París porque le habrán puesto precio a su cabeza. Avanza con paso firme, para cortarle el camino de ingreso a su casa. El Duque se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, mientras Otabek es más consciente que nunca que están ahí en medio de la calle haciendo un escándalo. No quiere ni imaginarse qué van a pensar los vecinos cuando los escuchen.

—¿Pero es que en serio no entienden?— Nikolai frunce el ceño, tan molesto como horas antes en el teatro. Otabek mantiene una distancia prudente porque teme que en cualquier momento el Duque olvide la edad que tiene y decida callarlo con un puñetazo. Por cómo lo está mirando, realmente no descarta que pueda suceder— ¿Es que no tienen consideración? ¡Retíralo de mi vista!

Casi con desesperación, Otabek siente cómo un desconocido tira de él. Lo empuja, mirándolo de reojo y le reconoce como el conductor que estaba trayendo a Nikolai a casa. Otabek no se considera una persona violenta, pero en éste momento no está dispuesto a permitir que nadie se interponga en su camino. Empuja al chofer con todas las fuerzas que tiene, no está seguro si le golpea en el costado o el estómago pero consigue que pierda el equilibrio y lo suelte. De momento es todo lo que necesita para avanzar un par de pasos más, extendiendo ambas manos hacia él, mostrándole la caja de música que reposa entre sus palmas.

La reacción del Duque es pausada, demasiado para la creciente ansiedad de Otabek que viaja a toda velocidad por su cuerpo. Pero al cabo de lo que parece una eternidad, se inclina un poco más hacia él, tomando la cajita con cuidado para observarla con más detenimiento. Otabek está tan cerca que nota sin problemas el momento exacto en que su expresión tan endurecida se desvanece, dando paso a un gesto de asombro. Le parece que le tiemblan las manos, pero no puede estar seguro porque tiran de él otra vez. En ésta ocasión le pillan tan desprevenido que le resulta más difícil poner resistencia, pero ya no le importa tanto porque Nikolai Plisetsky continúa mirando la caja de música con un gesto casi hipnótico.

—¿Dónde…? ¿De dónde sacaron esto?— pregunta por fin, alzando la vista hacia él. Le brillan los ojos, cargados de curiosidad. Hace un gesto rápido con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sostiene con más firmeza la caja de música— déjalo un momento, Vlad.

La orden es automática y Otabek siente cómo la presión sobre sus brazos afloja, recuperando su movilidad. Inspira hondo y avanza un par de pasos más, sintiendo también la presencia de Victor y Yuuri mucho más cercana. Ruega que sus nervios no lo traicionen justo ahora que tiene toda la atención de Nikolai Plisetsky.

Vuelve la vista a la caja de música, señalándola con su dedo índice. Otabek sonríe a medias, mientras recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Yurio bajo aquel puente en Alemania. Su rostro contraído y lleno de dudas, incapaz de creer que pudiera pasar por un miembro de la realeza. Cuando ahora lo piensa, parece hasta ridículo.

—Sé que lo han engañado, y muchas veces. Pero también sé que daría cualquier cosa por ver a su nieto otra vez. No le estoy pidiendo que me crea a mí, o a Victor… sólo le estoy pidiendo que lo escuche a él— Otabek inspira hondo, sintiendo el aire pesado en sus pulmones, la opresión en su pecho creciendo a cada segundo que pasa. Pero se siente aliviado al ver que el Duque sigue interesado en escucharlo— él también ha sufrido… porque lo único que quiere es encontrar a su familia. No le niegue esa posibilidad, y a usted tampoco.

No puede creer que haya pronunciando esas palabras sin flaquear ni una sola vez. Se estremece al asentir la mano de Victor sobre su hombro. Ladea el rostro y se encuentra con su sonrisa, con un gesto que sólo puede interpretar como orgullo. Otabek no está seguro que valga la pena sentirse orgulloso tan pronto, pero le agradece a Victor con un silencioso asentimiento.

—¿Cómo sé que esto no es otro montaje? He conocido estafadores que también tienen un montaje casi perfecto y siempre…— el Duque observa de nuevo la caja de música, le parece que incluso la acaricia con su pulgar. Otabek casi puede leer en su rostro las ganas que tiene de aceptar por ciertas sus palabras, en contraste con sus palabras, tan reticentes a hacerle caso— siempre resulta ser una decepción. Sólo quiero vivir mis últimos años en paz.

Otabek asiente despacio, pero pronuncia la sonrisa lo mejor que puede. Cuando extiende su mano hacia Nikolai ni siquiera lo está pensando, es sólo un gesto espontáneo cuando toca su brazo, casi rozando la caja de música en el proceso. Se siente triunfal cuando éste no rechaza su contacto.

—Sólo hable con él. Le prometo que con eso será más que suficiente— cierra la promesa con una sonrisa rota, cargada de esperanzas. Procura no pensar que ni siquiera saben exactamente dónde está Yurio, pero cuando Nikolai baja sus hombros, chasqueando la lengua y aceptando sus términos, ve una luz al final del camino.

Por fin.

 

++

 

Es Yuuri quien se ofrece a llevar personalmente al Duque Nikolai hasta su casa, con la esperanza absurda de encontrar allí a Yurio. Considerando las circunstancias es la única opción cuerda que les queda, así que Otabek se siente aliviado cuando ve alejarse el coche por las calles de París. Inspira hondo, todavía sintiendo aquella opresión incómoda en su pecho. Pero al menos se consuela pensando que el Duque ya no piensa que le están mintiendo en la cara. Está seguro que aún se fue con algunas dudas, pero confía en que si consigue ver a Yurio, éstas se disiparán rápidamente.

—¿Estás seguro que no debimos ir con ellos?— pregunta Victor, cruzado de brazos junto a él. Otabek nota el frío de la noche hacerle cosquillas en la piel y se frota una mejilla contra la tela de sus guantes, una y otra vez.

—Creo que lo último que necesita Yurio en este momento es encontrarse con alguno de los dos. Sólo se enojaría mucho más y lo importante es que vea a su abuelo. Al menos con Yuuri puede que no esté tan molesto y aunque así lo fuera, es su casa, técnicamente no puede echarlo de ahí a gritos— intenta que su comentario suene lo más ligero posible, pero no está seguro si lo consigue. Siente la garganta seca de nuevo, mientras piensa si esta será oficialmente la última noche que verá a Yurio.

La presencia silenciosa de Victor no hace más que ponerlo más nervioso, en especial porque sabe que está mirándolo de esa forma tan intensa. Cuenta los segundos para que suelte alguno de sus típicos comentarios trascendentales, verdades como puños que acaben destrozando la poca cordura que le queda a Otabek.

—Me imagino que ahora mismo todo en tu cabeza es muy catastrófico…— empieza Victor, su voz demasiado positiva para su gusto. Otabek se gira hacia él, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando los labios, pero Victor ignora su postura corporal y continúa— pero después de todo lo que hiciste, creo que puedes empezar a considerar mejores escenarios, ¿sabes?

Se contiene de poner los ojos en blanco, en lugar de ello inspira hondo y arquea el cuello hacia atrás, fijándose con detenimiento en las pocas estrellas que se distinguen en el cielo.

—¿Cuáles son esos mejores escenarios, según tú?— mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, casi esperando la avalancha de delirios que saldrán de la boca de Victor en los próximos segundos.

—Si Yurio se reencuentra con su abuelo, es muy probable que deje de estar enfadado con nosotros. O al menos, es probable que escuche nuestras razones. En especial las tuyas, porque si el mocoso sigue pensando que soy un estafador sin corazón, no creo que mi vida cambie de manera sustancial— Victor se ríe, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, con una expresión pensativa demasiado exagerada, seguro con la intención de hacerlo reír a él también. Consigue su propósito a medias, pues Otabek se muerde el labio inferior, ahogando la sonrisa antes que ésta llegue a materializarse— pero contigo es diferente. Otabek, tienes que decirle lo que sientes.

Ya está esperando esas palabras, aquel consejo que suena tan razonable en labios de Victor pero tan inverosímil de poner en práctica. Otabek recuerda con claridad la sonrisa del príncipe Yuri, dándole las gracias por haber encontrado su pelota. En sus ropas, fabricadas con tela muy fina, ostentosas al punto que parecían brillar intensamente. El príncipe estaba justo frente a él y aún así la brecha que los separaba era tan inmensa que en ese momento Otabek temió tropezar y caerse al abismo.

Si lo piensa con detenimiento, las cosas siguen exactamente igual.

Otabek mira de nuevo hacia el firmamento, recordando aquella trivial conversación que tuvo con Yurio bajo una noche más estrellada que esta. Recuerda su tenue sonrisa, sincera y espontánea, dedicada sólo a él. Cree que puede alimentarse de retazos como aquel, convenciéndose a sí mismo que está haciendo lo correcto.

—En este momento lo que él necesita es reencontrarse con su abuelo y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. No tiene por qué escuchar declaraciones de amor que no le van a servir para nada— dice de pronto, con voz ronca y más amarga de la que le gustaría.

Para su sorpresa, Victor se ríe. Una risa franca y despreocupada, Otabek no está seguro si debería ofenderse o seguirle la corriente. Antes que pueda preguntarle qué demonios es tan gracioso, él le da una fuerte palmada en el hombro. Otabek se estremece, con el ceño fruncido y la confusión pintada en su rostro.

—Pero sí es amor— le susurra, una sonrisa cargada de esperanza alberga su rostro. Otabek es consciente entonces de sus palabras y la vergüenza tiñe sus mejillas— al menos ya no lo niegas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que este pequeño monstruo está programado para diez capítulos, así queda un largo camino por recorrer. Como siempre gracias por leer y todo feedback es bienvenido <3


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La única advertencia es que el capítulo es realmente enorme (mi adorable beta casi me mata!) y que por ser el último, alterna distintos POV para poder abarcar todo lo necesario.

_«Sólo quiero saber quién soy, y si pertenezco a una familia. A su familia…»_

Yurio se siente la persona más competente de París porque consigue llegar por su cuenta a la casa de Yuuri. Para su alivio, el único que le recibe es Makkachin con sus alegres ladridos. A pesar de toda la rabia y decepción que lleva encima, Yurio se inclina para rascarlo tras las orejas. Siente un vacío incómodo en el estómago cuando se da cuenta que apenas termine de arreglar sus cosas, tendrá que despedirse de él. Como el perro lo sigue escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, agitando su cola con especial entusiasmo, se siente mucho más culpable.

Inspira hondo cuando empuja la puerta de su habitación, lo primero que hace es quitarse el saco tan formal que lleva. Se siente liberado cuando lo deja caer sobre la cama, mientras Makkachin se mete entre sus piernas, casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Por suerte se apoya en un mueble de madera con ambas manos antes de caer al suelo. Es el mueble que está justo debajo del espejo, así que Yurio a fuerzas se queda mirando su reflejo. Todavía luce demasiado formal a pesar de haberse quitado el saco. Frunce el ceño, la rabia deslizándose en forma de lágrimas por su rostro una vez más.

Se ve absolutamente ridículo, debió darse cuenta apenas estuvo vestido horas antes. Es un huérfano que no tiene ni una sola pista de su pasado, no tiene amigos ni un sitio adónde ir. ¿Cómo iba a pasar por un miembro de la realeza rusa? Mientras más lo piensa, más idiota se siente. Por eso se quita la corbata con brusquedad, raspándose la piel del cuello con su colgante sin querer.

Suspira cuando sostiene el colgante con sus dedos, leyendo aquella inscripción que ya sabe de memoria. Siente un hueco en el estómago y tiene ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero niega para sí mismo. No quiere la lástima de nadie, ni siquiera la propia, lo único que tiene que hacer en este momento es hacer rápido sus maletas para largarse de allí. La sola idea de cruzarse con Victor, o peor aún, Otabek, le carcome los nervios.

Por eso suelta un respingo cuando al cabo de unos minutos escucha el motor del coche. Maldice en voz alta y siente la traición de Makkachin cuando el perro se precipita escaleras abajo, mientras él medita qué va a hacer. Golpear a Victor a estas alturas no sólo le parece buena idea sino que le apetece un montón, pero no está seguro si quiere volver a ver a Otabek. El sabor a traición aún lo lleva en la punta de la lengua, con las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de marcharse corriendo del teatro. No quiere verlo, porque sería demasiado doloroso, y quizás sería incapaz de resistir la tentación de hacerle una pregunta para la que no quiere respuesta.

Pero cómo se muere por preguntarle si de verdad no lo quiere, ni un poco. Si también fue mentira aquel intento de beso mientras estaban en el barco.

—¡Yurio!— da un salto cuando la puerta se abre sorpresivamente, sintiéndose aliviado casi al instante cuando nota que no es ni Victor ni Otabek, sino Yuuri. Pero de todas formas arruga los labios, con una mueca de disgusto, pues habría preferido no ver a nadie en este momento— no sabes cuánto me alegra encontrarte, no sabíamos dónde estabas. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

Lo peor de todo, lo que verdaderamente le duele, es que Yuuri suena sincero cuando lo dice. Pero como está hablando en nombre de los tres, él siente como si se estuviera riendo en su propia cara. Chasquea la lengua, mientras le regala a Yuuri una mueca de disgusto.

—Seguro que sí…— se encoge de hombros y decide que lo más inteligente es darle la espalda a Yuuri para seguir empacando sus cosas. Es mucho más fácil así, sin tener que verlo a la cara, la presencia alegre de Makkachin entre las maletas incluso aligera el peso de la situación.

—Sé que estás muy enfadado en este momento y no pretendo dar explicaciones por nadie. Pero hay alguien que quiere verte y creo que es importante que lo escuches…— Yurio está arrodillado en el piso cerrando una de las maletas, pero aquella frase lo pone de pie rápidamente. La sola idea de tener que enfrentarse a Otabek en estas circunstancias lo llena de miedo. No quiere verlo, y en caso dudoso que sea Victor quien se asome por la puerta está seguro que le pegará así tenga que llevarse a Yuuri con él.

—¡No! ¡No quiero hablar con ninguno de los dos! No quiero oír una sola mentira más de Victor y mucho menos quiero ver a Otabek. ¡Quiero estar solo!— con voz temblorosa, mientras vuelve la vista a las maletas— sólo quiero empacar mis cosas e irme, por favor. No te molestaré, pero quiero estar solo.

—¿Acaso tienes mucha prisa por irte, muchacho? ¿Pues adónde piensas ir que quieres marcharte tan rápido?— no es la voz de Victor la que resuena en su habitación. Tampoco la de Otabek, que reconocería en cualquier sitio. Cuando Yurio alza la vista se encuentra cara a cara con Nikolai Plisetsky.

Por un instante cree que lo está imaginando, que quizás sí tropezó gracias a Makkachin, se golpeó fuerte la cabeza y esto no es más que una alucinación. Pero cuando Yuuri hace un gesto que parece de despedida y cierra la puerta, nota que no es un truco de su mente. Realmente el Duque Nikolai está ahí, a unos cuantos metros de él con una expresión severa que lo intimida y deja sin palabras.

Sin embargo, hace un esfuerzo, porque la vergüenza de ver aquel hombre allí, en medio de las pocas cosas que tiene y seguramente disgustado por todo lo sucedido en el teatro, no es más grande que el remordimiento que siente. Nadie tiene derecho a jugar con los sentimientos de un abuelo que desea reencontrarse con su nieto. Así como Victor y Otabek no tenían derecho a jugar con su miseria personal y las ganas de encontrar a sus familiares. Sabe exactamente cómo se siente Nikolai y se siente obligado a decírselo a pesar que el hombre pueda enfadarse todavía más.

—Señor, yo sólo…— inspira hondo, el cuerpo le tiembla y por instinto empieza a jugar con su colgante, moviéndolo entre sus dedos como una forma rápida de calmar sus nervios— de verdad lo siento mucho. Lo que sucedió en el teatro fue… no tengo palabras para eso. Sólo sé que usted no se lo merecía y lamento haber sido parte de ello. No era mi intención, pero no sé si para usted sea una buena excusa.

Nikolai sonríe a medias, un gesto seco pero al menos no parece tan severo como antes. Avanza con movimientos suaves hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde del colchón. Vuelve a mirarlo con una expresión muy seria, pero esta vez Yurio no se siente intimidado. No está seguro por qué, pero hay algo en sus ojos que le desprende una calidez que consigue confortarlo.

—Me han engañado muchas veces, muchacho. He conocido decenas de jovencitos que quieren hacerse pasar por mi nieto y estoy cansado de hacerme ilusiones para después terminar peor que al principio— Nikolai suspira con fastidio, mientras Makkachin se aproxima hacia él para olisquear sus pies. Él sonríe al perro, un gesto cálido que le provoca un espasmo de familiaridad a Yurio que no sabe bien de dónde proviene— pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Dónde piensas ir si tienes tanta prisa?

Baja la mirada, las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza porque sólo tiene una respuesta sincera para ese cuestionamiento. Mira sus zapatos, tan pulcros y cuidados, ropa prestada para encajar en un mundo al que no pertenece.

—No lo sé. Realmente no tengo adónde ir, pero supongo que… volveré a Rusia, quizás a San Petersburgo— asiente despacio, acercándose un poco porque la presencia de Makkachin en medio de ambos es una especie de catalizador y no se siente tan intimidado por la presencia del Duque en esa habitación.

—Así que volver a Rusia…— Nikolai suspira con un gesto que le parece suspicaz, como si no estuviera creyendo en sus palabras. Yurio supone que no puede culparlo luego de todo lo sucedido— ¿O sea que me estás diciendo que el dinero de la recompensa no te interesa ni un poco? ¿No te parece acaso tentador?

Sigue jugando con el colgante entre sus dedos, mientras aquella frase que encubre una acusación resuena en sus oídos. Yurio no sabe cómo responder a esa pregunta sin que suene hueco o falso. Tiene el presentimiento que no importa lo que diga, de todas formas sonará como un embaucador cualquiera. Justo como debieron sonar Victor y Otabek horas antes, esa idea se asienta en su estómago como una llama incesante, un dolor en su pecho que exprime el aire de sus pulmones.

—Nunca he tenido nada— dice de pronto, encogiéndose de hombros y deslizando de nuevo la mirada hacia el suelo— ya sé que sonará muy cursi, pero lo único que quería al venir hasta París era la esperanza de encontrar a mi familia. O puede que no me crea, no lo culparía. Pero… no sé nada de mi pasado, creía que al venir hasta aquí tal vez encontraría el lugar donde pertenezco.

Hace un esfuerzo enorme por hablar con toda la tranquilidad que le es posible. Inspira hondo y controla su respiración lo mejor que puede. Cuando Nikolai mueve el brazo, Yurio suelta un respingo, su cuerpo casi moviéndose solo en un intento desesperado por buscar protección. Pero Nikolai extiende la mano hacia su cuello, le toma unos instantes espantar la sorpresa de su cuerpo y darse cuenta que parece interesado en su colgante.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?— dice de pronto, pero Yurio permanece en absoluto silencio, mientras Nikolai vuelve a mirarlo con curiosidad— ¿Puedo verlo un momento?

Su primer instinto es decirle que no, que por supuesto que no va a darle aquel colgante. Ha sido sistemáticamente engañado y humillado durante las últimas horas. Lo que menos quiere es entregarle a Nikolai lo que puede ser el último vestigio de dignidad que le queda. Pero hay algo en el gesto del Duque que lo hace cambiar de opinión. No está seguro si es la forma tan piadosa en que lo está mirando, o porque adivina en sus labios un amago de sonrisa. Yurio cede y le entrega el colgante sin muchos remilgos, quien lo examina con sumo cuidado. Lo sostiene con ambas manos, tratándolo con suma delicadeza, al punto que Yurio se siente culpable por creer que iba a burlarse de él en cualquier instante.

El silencio entre ambos se vuelve insoportable, al punto que Yurio decide que sí puede darle explicaciones. Sólo para que tal vez Nikolai deje de mostrarse tan interesado en su colgante y él pueda tenerlo de vuelta.

—Siempre lo he tenido desde que tengo memoria. Es la única cosa que tengo de mi pasado, así que lo llevo conmigo a todos lados. Por eso quería venir a París…— confiesa de pronto, sus mejillas encendidas de pura vergüenza. No sabe por qué tiene aquel arranque de sinceridad, Nikolai Plisetsky no necesita escuchar tonterías de un huérfano, a quien además cree culpable de participar en una estafa.

Por un momento cree que Nikolai le devolverá el colgante, pues se remueve en su sitio. Pero en lugar de ello, saca de su bolsillo un objeto ovalado que Yurio no tiene idea qué es. Se inclina por instinto, movido por su propia curiosidad, pero no se atreve a preguntar qué es. Mirándolo con detenimiento le parece  un cofre, pero al mismo tiempo luce demasiado pequeño como para guardar cualquier joya. Observa su superficie con ligera fascinación, aunque la pintura ya esté vieja y algo desteñida en algunas partes, continúa mirándolo como si fuera una cosa maravillosa.

Está a punto de extender su mano para tocarlo pero entonces Nikolai acerca con cuidado su colgante hacia el cofre. Yurio suelta un respingo de asombro porque no entiende qué está haciendo hasta que nota que está dándole cuerda al cofre. O lo que él creía que era un cofre, porque cuando se abre la tapa superior y escucha una melodía, entiende que en realidad es una caja de música.

Yurio ahoga una exclamación de asombro, con decenas de preguntas en su cabeza. Pero no puede pronunciar ninguna, pues está demasiado concentrado en aquellas notas musicales. Observa la pareja que está bailando frente a él, girando en la superficie de la caja de música. Las notas acarician sus oídos, estrujando su corazón con una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Por un instante cree que le falta aire en los pulmones, porque está seguro que no ha escuchado esa canción en su vida, y aún así los acordes le resultan infinitamente familiares. Se lleva una mano al pecho, como si quisiera contener los latidos de su propio corazón, un torbellino de emociones que se remueve y que finalmente estalla, resbalándose en forma de lágrimas que se deslizan por su rostro.

No tiene la menor idea de por qué se siente repentinamente tan triste, tan cargado de una angustia que parece infinita.

—Esa… esa canción…— susurra despacio, las palabras ahogadas en medio de sus propias lágrimas— amaba esa canción.

La frase brota involuntariamente de sus labios, a pesar que es consciente que es la primera vez que escucha esa canción. No sabe cómo de repente afirma aquello con tanta seguridad, pero no duda estar diciendo la verdad. Tampoco puede dejar de llorar, siente un nudo en la garganta.

Se lleva una mano por el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas lo mejor que puede, pero resulta inútil porque sigue llorando. Yurio no tiene contención alguna y no entiende por qué, la melodía sigue dando vueltas en su cabeza y por momentos se siente de verdad mareado.

Cuando mira de nuevo a Nikolai, nota que le está sonriendo. Es un gesto cálido y genuino, que arropa toda la angustia que lleva encima, desvaneciéndola casi por completo. Una vez más, desprende tanta familiaridad que no está seguro si debería asustarse o no. Quizás tanto tiempo con Victor le contagió algo de su demencia.

—Esa noche, cuando escapamos del Palacio, creí que la manera más rápida de irnos de San Petersburgo era huyendo por tren. Corriste todo lo rápido que pudiste para darme alcance, pero nuestras manos se soltaron— susurra con voz grave, dejando por un instante la caja de música a un costado de la cama. Yurio siente que le flaquean las rodillas cuando Nikolai finalmente toma una de sus manos entre las suyas. Deja de respirar un instante, escuchando atentamente sus palabras— no ha habido un solo día en que no piense en ello. Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver.

Yurio separa sus labios, pero no emite más sonido que un gemido ahogado. El mareo se vuelve insoportable y se inclina, cayendo de rodillas. Escucha el eco de los ladridos de Makkachin, mezclado también con el murmullo de la multitud, amotinada en los andenes. El grito desgarrando su garganta mientras va cayendo de espaldas. Recuerda el golpe contra el frío suelo del andén.

Luego no escucha nada, el eco de sus recuerdos transformándose en el suave arrullo de las piezas encajando por fin en su lugar.

—Ya todo está bien, _Yuratchka…_ — todo su cuerpo se estremece cuando lo escucha, aquel mote removiendo todos los cimientos de su memoria. Yurio llora todavía más, aferrándose con fuerza al regazo de Nikolai.

De su _abuelo_.

 

++

 

Victor llega de regreso a casa de Yuuri con las primeras tibias luces del amanecer. Se asoma por la verja para comprobar que efectivamente no hay ni rastro del coche del Duque. Tiene que decírselo como tres veces a Otabek, hasta que éste le hace caso y así pueden entrar ambos a la casa.

No pasa por alto que Otabek se queda en la puerta, todo su cuerpo desprende tensión, seguro está haciéndose la misma pregunta que él. Porque Victor no deja de pensar que hay una pequeña posibilidad que Yurio esté en casa. Hasta ahora ha evitado una confrontación directa con el mocoso, pero no duda que llegará aquel momento.

Entran sigilosamente por la puerta trasera, directo hacia la cocina, evitando por instinto cualquier enfrentamiento directo. Por suerte quien les recibe es Makkachin, saltando alegremente hasta posarse a su lado, moviendo la cola. Victor sonríe y se arrodilla para acariciar a su mascota, mientras escucha pasos que se acercan por el pasillo. No puede evitar estremecerse, presa de la angustia, pero cuando divisa a Yuuri todos sus miedos se esfuman en un instante. Que Yuuri esté sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes, es un escenario más esperanzador del que esperaba encontrar.

—Dime por favor que son buenas noticias. ¡Tu sonrisa me da esperanzas!— exclama, todavía de rodillas junto a Makkachin.

Yuuri se ríe, apoyando una mano en el umbral de la puerta que conecta el pasillo con la cocina. Su risa aliviana el peso sobre los hombros de Victor y entonces se atreve a ponerse en pie, esperando ansioso que Yuuri termine por confirmar sus sospechas.

—Yurio se fue con Nikolai hace como…— Yuuri se inclina, fijándose en el reloj que está en una de las paredes de la cocina— creo que hace como una hora, más o menos. Bueno, creo que debería empezar a llamarlo Yuri, pero como dijo que nuestros nombres eran demasiado parecidos, que por el momento prefería que siguiera llamándolo Yurio.

Victor queda estático unos segundos, la euforia tarda en asentarse en él pero cuando lo hace es como un estallido, que lo hace saltar y dar un par de palmadas al aire. Se siente tan maravillado que se gira hacia Otabek, esperando encontrar la misma emoción pintada en su rostro. Pero en lugar de ello, sólo se encuentra con una media sonrisa y los ojos cargados de una nube de pesadumbre que le encoge el estómago.

Se siente culpable por permitirse ser tan positivo cuando es evidente que Otabek necesita otro tipo de apoyo. Aprieta los labios, sin saber exactamente qué decir y distrayéndose con los movimientos ágiles de Yuuri en la cocina. Escucha el ruido de las tazas cuando Yuuri las mueve y no tarda en distinguir el aroma a café. Victor toma asiento en la mesa de la cocina, esperando que eso consiga que Otabek haga lo mismo tarde o temprano.

Le toca esperar unos cuantos minutos a que su profecía se cumpla, porque Otabek dedica parte de su atención a Makkachin. Su perro se remueve, saltando a su alrededor y por un instante le parece que Otabek está sonriendo de manera sincera. O tal vez sólo es su imaginación que le juega una mala pasada, tratando de ir a juego con toda la alegría que siente al saber que al menos todo este viaje a París sí significó algo para Yurio. Que quizás el éxtasis de reunirse con su abuelo, de encontrar su propio lugar en el mundo, sea suficiente para que deje atrás todo resentimiento. En este momento incluso se conforma si dirige toda su rabia hacia él, pagará con gusto ese precio si eso significa que le brinde unos minutos más a Otabek para explicarle cómo son las cosas en realidad.

—Estoy seguro que no han dormido, pero al menos tendrán que comer algo. Y luego aspiro a que descansen un poco…— Yuuri les sirve un desayuno completo no sabe exactamente de dónde ha salido. Victor parpadea confuso, dándose cuenta que sus pensamientos lo distrajeron del transcurso del tiempo. Pero escucha las palabras de Yuuri y no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de inclinarse hacia él, dándole un beso cuando se sienta justo a su lado.

—Acepto la propuesta si también descansas conmigo— comenta con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Se ríe al ver cómo Yuuri se sonroja y acomoda sus lentes, ese gesto que se desprende con adorable torpeza de su cuerpo cada vez que está nervioso.

Victor se ofrece a echar las dos cucharadas de azúcar correspondiente al café de Yuuri, mientras éste todavía está espantando el sonrojo de sus mejillas con la mayor entereza que le es posible. Cuando termina con el café de Yuuri, está a punto de preguntarle a Otabek si no quiere azúcar en el suyo.

—¿Se llevó sus cosas?— pero no alcanza a hacer la pregunta, porque Otabek se gira hacia Yuuri, el rostro contraído de angustia. Victor contiene la respiración, imaginándose que la conversación está a punto de convertirse en algo más amargo que un café sin azúcar.

Yuuri juguetea con el cuchillo de la mantequilla, mirando a Otabek con una mirada serena. Pero Victor conoce cada uno de sus gestos, así que sabe que se está conteniendo lo mejor que puede, repasando en su mente las palabras adecuadas antes de hablar. Eso sólo puede significar que seguramente la respuesta es afirmativa y que no habrá nada que consuele a Otabek.

—Se llevó sus cosas…— confirma Yuuri. Termina la frase con labios apretados, Victor nota cómo se reclina en su asiento, visiblemente afectado por la tensión. En un impulso, Victor coloca una mano sobre su hombro, aunque su vista sigue fija en Otabek. Tiene una expresión sombría y apoya ambos codos sobre la mesa, con una postura de absoluta resignación.

—Es lo mejor…— susurra con voz queda, mirando sin muchas ganas su plato de desayuno.

—Pero tiene que estar en casa de su abuelo ¿o no? Ya sabemos la dirección, puedes ir a verlo— antes que Yuuri diga alguna cosa el doble de sensata, Victor suelta aquello con las mejores intenciones. El problema es que por cómo se encoge Otabek en su asiento, se da cuenta que no es suficiente.

Lo más desesperante de toda esta situación, es que sabe que lo que verdaderamente Otabek necesita es que Yurio le diga de frente que no lo odia. Victor aspiraría que le dijera algo más profundo, como que corresponde a sus sentimientos, pero en este momento se conforma con que Otabek sepa que no es despreciado.

—No voy a ir a verlo, Victor— frunce el ceño cuando escucha semejante respuesta, tan tajante y certera. Lo peor de todo es que se la espera, con la actitud de derrota que lleva Otabek desde ayer es impensable imaginar otro escenario— la última vez que hablamos quedó bastante claro que no quiere saber nada de mí. Y es lo mejor, ahora tiene que recuperar el tiempo perdido con su abuelo. Lo que menos necesita es escuchar mis explicaciones, le espera un brillante futuro.

El silencio a continuación es descorazonador, en especial porque Otabek parece que está conteniendo el llanto. Sobrevive con algo de dignidad el momento tan incómodo porque Makkachin da un salto y coloca las patas delanteras en su regazo. Se concentra en el perro y por eso evade su mirada y la de Yuuri con maestría.

—Ya sé que la situación entre los dos es muy tensa, Otabek. No quiero ni imaginarme las cosas que te habrá dicho Yurio, pero…— por suerte, cuenta con que Yuuri está presente y que él sí es capaz de aterrizar en palabras los pensamientos que flotan en la cocina, inconexos y deseos de ayudar a Otabek— fuiste por todo París hasta encontrar a Nikolai y conseguir que hablara con Yurio. Tienes que decírselo, creo que él merece saber todo lo que hiciste por él.

En este momento está tan orgulloso de Yuuri que se enamora un poco más de él. Tiene ganas de robarle un beso en los labios pero se mantiene digno y en su posición, para no romper la magia del momento. En especial porque le parece que Otabek cambia el semblante, como si estuviera considerando el consejo de Yuuri.

Pero sólo dura un instante, pues Otabek se pone en pie mientras niega lentamente con la cabeza. Su plato está intacto y semejante escena también le roba a Victor el apetito.

—El amor es desprendido… ¿No es esa una cita muy popular?— Otabek se ríe con un gesto seco y desganado, con las manos apoyadas en el borde de la mesa— volveré a Rusia lo antes posible, es lo mejor para todos. Pero espero poder contar con tu hospitalidad hasta entonces— dirige su mirada únicamente hacia Yuuri en este momento, quien asiente en silencio.

Los dos continúan mirándolo hasta que se despide con un gesto y desaparece tras la puerta de la cocina. Sus pasos subiendo las escaleras resuenan en los oídos de Victor como tambores de guerra que finalmente se pierden en la lejanía. Se siente tan derrotado que agradece sentir las manos de Yuuri aferrarse a su brazo izquierdo. Ambos se miran en absoluto silencio, tal vez demasiado afectados como para emitir palabras coherentes.

Victor roza sus narices, regalándole una muda promesa de arreglar las cosas de alguna manera. Por el momento, Otabek sigue en casa de Yuuri, donde pueden vigilarlo y conseguir que al menos, si bien no hacerlo cambiar de opinión, descanse lo suficiente. Que pueda dormir al menos unas horas y así, tal vez, pueda reconsiderar sus propias decisiones.

 

++

 

Desde su habitación puede contemplar la fuente que hay en el jardín y mientras más la mira, más nostalgia siente. Yurio no se atreve a afirmar algo tan tajante como que recuperó sus recuerdos, pero lleva dos días en casa de su abuelo y desde entonces la sensación de familiaridad sigue subiendo. Sus recuerdos son más una mezcla de imágenes borrosas y sensaciones, pero cada vez nota más que están ahí, debajo de su piel y en cada bocanada de aire que respira.

Tan ocupado está contemplando el jardín, embriagado de su propia felicidad, que apenas se da cuenta de la hora que es. Sabe que en cuestión de minutos vendrán a tocar la puerta para avisarle que su abuelo está esperándolo en el salón de té. Aunque todavía le está costando mucho eso de tener un horario para absolutamente todo, el personal de la casa lo trata con una paciencia que parece infinita. Yurio se siente culpable porque no consigue recordar el nombre de todos.

Busca en su armario una vestimenta algo más formal y no la ropa holgada que lleva encima para encontrarse con su abuelo. Éste le dijo en broma que había conseguido algunas cosas para él, pero que posteriormente podían ir de compras a París, para que Yurio escogiese ropa. No le dijo nada en ese momento, pero la verdad preferiría ahorrarse en este momento cualquier actividad que involucre compras. Quisiera evitar cualquier cosa que le recordase a Otabek.

Yurio deja su ropa holgada sobre la cama, rozando sin querer las sábanas de seda en el proceso. La primera vez que contempló aquella enorme cama y la imponente habitación se le escapó preguntarle a su abuelo si de verdad todo aquello era para él. Nikolai se rió, diciendo que a partir de ahora todo lo que estaba dentro de esa casa era suyo también.

Sabe que sólo han pasado dos días y que le tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarse, pero sigue resultándole abrumador que en esa habitación haya espacio suficiente para toda las camas del orfanato donde se crió.

—Alteza…— otra de las cosas a las que no se acostumbra es a que lo llamen de esa manera. Le resulta absurdo, no es rey de absolutamente nada. Pero cuando el mayordomo se asoma por la puerta, Yurio no tiene fuerzas para decirle que lo llame por su nombre— el Duque lo está esperando.

Lo más ridículo de todo es que no puede desenvolverse bien, así que debe seguir los pasos del mayordomo para no quedar en vergüenza al perderse una vez más en aquella casona tan grande. Su primera mañana allí confundió la puerta de uno de los baños de visitas con el salón del piano. Él se sintió completamente avergonzado pero a su abuelo le pareció lo más divertido a juzgar por sus risotadas. En ese momento se veía tan rejuvenecido y animado, que Yurio no tuvo voluntad para enojarse siquiera.

Cuando llega al salón, le recibe su abuelo perfectamente sentado y con la mesa servida. Observa la delicada vajilla y la tetera humeante justo al centro, pero lo que más llama su atención es una especie de bollos que reposan en una bandeja. Yurio teme equivocarse pero a medida que se acerca a la mesa, el aroma le hace cosquillas en la nariz y también en los recuerdos.

—¿Es _pirozhki_?— exclama, emocionándose como un niño y olvidándose por un instante de los modales, precipitándose a tomar asiento frente a su abuelo. Siempre fueron sus favoritos, Lilia los cocinaba de vez en cuando y generalmente tenía que morderse la lengua para no pedirle más y ser reprendido por Yakov.

Nikolai sonríe, mientras le hace un gesto para que no se preocupe y empiece a comer. Yurio se siente un poco estúpido al tomar el _pirozhki_ con ambas manos y llevárselo a la boca cuando hay un montón de cubiertos a su alrededor que están esperando impacientemente a ser usados. Pero cree que a su abuelo no le importará que ignore un poco las reglas de protocolo, en especial cuando ambos saben que le tomará muchísimo tiempo aprender todo lo que se supone que debe aprender.

De momento se concentra en deleitar el sabor del _pirozhki_ en la punta de su lengua. No está seguro si es esclavo de sus propias emociones, pero duda que haya probado algo tan rico en toda su vida. Los que hacía Lilia eran buenos, pero el manjar que tiene en sus manos le trae recuerdos de una vida que casi no parece la suya. De las risas de sus hermanos, la sonrisa de su padre y el perfume de su madre. Por un instante sus rostros se hacen un poco más nítidos y se siente nostálgico al notar el vacío de su presencia.

—¿Están buenos?— la pregunta de su abuelo arranca de raíz su nostalgia. Yurio lo mira y lo único que puede hacer es regalarle una sonrisa sincera. Es consciente de lo afortunado que es al poder estar de nuevo frente a su abuelo. Aunque se lamente por los que ya no están, nada puede opacar su felicidad en este momento— porque los hice yo. No sé si recuerdes, pero solía cocinarlos para ti cuando eras más pequeño, porque sabía que eran tus favoritos. A pesar de que tu padre decía que te estaba malcriando, te ponías tan contento, pero ya estaba fuera de práctica así que no sé si…

—¿Bromeas? ¡Están deliciosos!— exclama, sonriendo con todos los dientes y sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse de felicidad.

Resulta fácil hablar con su abuelo, desde aquella noche en casa de Yuuri no han hecho otra cosa. Nikolai se asombró al escuchar infinidad de historias del orfanato y él prestó su atención cuando su abuelo le habló detenidamente sobre su vida en París. Yurio se mostró interesado cuando escuchó decir a Nikolai sobre su propiedad en la costa francesa y ayer le sonsacó la promesa que irían a visitarla pronto. La sola idea de visitar la playa en compañía de su abuelo le hincha el pecho de una alegría incontenible. No puede esperar a que todos sus planes se hagan realidad.

Por el momento cree que están haciendo un empeño por recuperar el tiempo perdido. Yurio se siente tan feliz que lamenta no tener nadie a quién decírselo. Está considerando seriamente conseguir los datos del orfanato para escribirle una carta a Lilia y Yakov. Incluso no le molesta la idea de incluir unas cuantas fotos de París, en parte para que los niños disfruten y también para que Yakov quede sin palabras al darse cuenta que cumplió su propósito. Mientras más lo piensa, más le agrada la idea.

—Yuri… también hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte. No quisiera actuar sin consultarte primero— se preocupa cuando el tono de su abuelo cambia por completo. Deja a un lado las sonrisas para bajar el tono de su voz y fruncir levemente el ceño— se trata de la recompensa.

Casi deja caer el trozo de _pirozhki_ que aún le queda en la mano cuando lo escucha decir aquello. Yurio guarda silencio, en parte porque no se espera el tema de conversación pero también porque repentinamente la imagen de Otabek se implanta en su cabeza. Arruga las cejas y se remueve en su asiento, incómodo en su propio cuerpo, pero hace un último esfuerzo por mantener la entereza. No quiere hacer una escena frente a su abuelo o parecer un mocoso llorón. Victor y Otabek lo lastimaron, pero no permitirá que eso empañe su felicidad en este momento.

—¿Qué sucede con la recompensa, abuelo?— pregunta, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible. No está seguro si le sale bien, pero si su abuelo nota algo extraño en su comportamiento no dice nada al respecto.

—Creo que no es necesario que hablemos sobre el penoso incidente en el teatro— la sola mención a la palabra teatro es suficiente para hacerlo palidecer. Yurio siente un frío recorrer su espalda, pero asiente despacio para que su abuelo continúe. Él prefiere no decir nada al respecto— pero ofrecí diez millones de rublos como recompensa a cualquiera que me diera una pista concreta sobre tu paradero. A fin de cuentas, ahora estamos juntos gracias a ellos, me persiguieron hasta aquí para hablar conmigo.

Un espasmo recorre su cuerpo luego de escuchar esas palabras. Intenta imaginarse a Victor y Otabek en las puertas de esta casa, acosando a su abuelo para convencerlo que de verdad lo habían encontrado. Frunce los labios cuando imagina lo desesperados que debían estar por cobrar la recompensa. Supone que diez millones de rublos son más que suficientes para lavar conciencias después de haberlo manipulado a él como un completo idiota.

Yurio coloca ambas manos sobre la mesa, sus dedos jugando descuidadamente sobre el mantel. Piensa en Otabek una vez más, en su gesto tan desinteresado en apariencia al obsequiarle aquella ropa nueva cuando embarcaron rumbo a París. Se siente estúpido al recordar eso, como si intentara rebuscar en su memoria algo que contradiga los hechos. Algo con qué consolarse, pretendiendo que Otabek en al menos alguna ocasión sí fue sincero con él.

—Yuuri me dijo que estuvieron viviendo en su casa…— su abuelo sigue hablando, ajeno a todos los pensamientos que cruzar por su mente. Cuando piensa en Yuuri se siente un poco culpable, pues sí es cierto que le dio hospedaje en su casa y, a pesar de todo, todavía le parece genuinamente buena persona. Es una lástima que tenga tan mal gusto escogiendo a sus amistades— y por lo que supe Victor y Otabek te aprecian mucho.

Todo su cuerpo reacciona cuando escucha aquella frase. Se estremece y suelta un respingo, echando el cuello hacia atrás mientras niega con la cabeza. El aprecio quizás se note, pero hacia la recompensa.

Mira de nuevo sus manos, y se siente patético porque si se concentra lo suficiente puede sentir el roce cálido de los dedos de Otabek contra su piel. Cree que si cierra los ojos será capaz de escuchar su voz, asegurándole que todo estará bien. Pero mantiene los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en sus manos y el mantel tan fino que reposa sobre la mesa, recordándole dónde está y que ahora el pasado ya no importa.

—Para bien o para mal, me trajeron en una pieza hasta París. Además, Victor tiene un perro adorable, no quisiera que el pobre Makkachin muriese de hambre— dice chasqueando la lengua, conteniendo las ganas de gritar y maldecir, pero no lo hace por respeto a su abuelo. Inspira hondo, muy seguro de cuál serán sus siguientes palabras— deja que cobren la recompensa, supongo que es lo justo después de todo.

De repente siente náuseas, puede ver la duda titilando en los ojos de su abuelo. Pero por suerte, éste no vuelve sobre el tema y termina esta penosa conversación con un silencioso asentimiento.

 

++

 

Otabek no puede creer que se haya dejado convencer por Victor y Yuuri de venir hasta la casa de Nikolai Plisetsky. Lo más patético de todo es que por un momento guarda la absurda esperanza que el llamado provenga de Yurio. Pero por supuesto quien les recibe es el Duque Nikolai, en un enorme despacho que desborda lujos con los que Otabek no puede ni soñar.

Mientras lo escucha hablar, Otabek se transporta por un instante a las enormes columnas que sostenían el Palacio de Invierno, sus interminables escaleras y ostentosas alfombras que cubrían sus pasillos. Se siente ligeramente mareado porque recuerda muy bien esa sensación de no encajar en un sitio tan bonito, de sentirse como un pez fuera del agua al que le va faltando oxígeno cada vez más.

El dolor que anida en su pecho es insoportable, como una carga que lo hará desplomarse en cualquier momento. Cuando observa cómo el Duque les muestra los rublos que hay en un maletín, siente ácido en la punta de la lengua. Victor está ahí a su lado y ni siquiera parpadea, tomándose aquella escena con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Otabek lamenta no tener su entereza, ni tampoco ser tan práctico como él, porque mientras más mira ese dinero se siente peor.

Recuerda las palabras de Yurio, reclamándole por haber sido un completo interesado. De sólo pensar en su expresión tan dolida la última vez que lo vio se le encoge el pecho. En ese momento preciso sabe que no podrá tocar ese dinero, mucho menos gastarlo. Sentiría que está traicionando a Yurio en una segunda ocasión, y ya tuvo bastante con aquella horrible discusión en el teatro.

—¿Les importa si nos dejan solos un momento?— Otabek siente un escalofrío cuando se da cuenta que el Duque está hablando con Victor y Yuuri, quien está rezagado un par de pasos más atrás. Que en realidad Nikolai se está refiriendo a que quiere hablar con él a solas.

Otabek aprieta los labios, ahogando un puchero infantil mientras mira a Victor de manera casi desesperada. Le está gritando con la mirada que por favor no haga semejante cosa, que tome aquel maletín con dinero y salga huyendo de ahí, llevándose a Yuuri y con él sobre los hombros para evitarle la vergüenza de quedarse a solas con Nikolai Plisetsky.

Pero cuando Victor coloca una mano sobre su hombro, en una actitud casi paternal, sabe que todo está perdido. Frunce la nariz, incapaz de regalarle a Victor y Yuuri un gesto de despedida. Los escucha reírse, Yuuri diciéndole a Victor que le mostrará los jardines de la casa. Se siente un poco traicionado cuando escucha por fin la puerta cerrarse y no tiene más remedio que alzar la mirada hacia Nikolai Plisetsky.

Ya no parece ni un ápice de molesto, la sonrisa de su rostro no tiene nada que ver con la expresión de enfado que llevaba la última vez que lo vio. Sabe que todo eso se debe a Yurio y a pesar de las circunstancias, no le queda otra que alegrarse.

—No quiero mi parte de la recompensa…— dice de pronto, sintiéndose incómodo ante tanto silencio. La frase casi se escapa de sus labios, pues es lo único en lo que puede pensar en este momento.

Nikolai alza las cejas, visiblemente sorprendido por su comentario y vuelve la vista hacia en maletín, donde reposan los rublos. Diez millones. Es más dinero del que Otabek volverá a ver en toda su vida, pero no le importa. Si lo piensa con detenimiento, siempre se las ha arreglado sin dinero, esta vez no tiene por qué ser la excepción. Encontrará la manera de sobrevivir, incluso sin contar con Victor, lo conseguirá de alguna forma.

—¿Lo dices en serio?— Nikolai camina alrededor de la mesa, acercándose un poco más hacia él. Otabek se encoge en su sitio pero no se mueve, no tiene la más mínima idea de qué es lo que quiere el Duque con esta conversación. Es como caminar sobre arenas movedizas así que escoge no decir nada por el momento. Hace un esfuerzo por mantener su mirada y mostrarse sereno, pero el cosquilleo incesante en su pecho empieza a molestarlo— después de conversar con Yuri esa noche y traerlo a casa conmigo, me puse a pensar algunas cosas. No puedo quitarme una idea de la cabeza, así que tengo que preguntarte. Tú eras ese muchacho ¿cierto? No entendía por qué había algo en ti que me resultaba vagamente familiar. Pero lo eres, ¿verdad? Eres el chico que nos ayudó a salir del palacio esa noche.

Cierra los ojos un instante luego de escuchar esas palabras, maldiciendo su suerte. Porque no habría querido tener esta conversación ni en un millón de años. Si estuviera en un ambiente conocido, en este momento estaría considerando huir de ahí como una de las opciones que tiene. Pero no puede, así que sólo le queda asentir en silencio, apretando los labios y rogando para sus adentros que por favor sólo quiera satisfacer su curiosidad. Que después de eso se quede contento y ambos puedan seguir con sus vidas como si nada hubiese pasado.

Es lo único que necesita en este momento, salir de allí, de ese ambiente tan majestuoso y asfixiante, el recordatorio que Yurio ahora es menos una persona y más un objeto inalcanzable para él.

—Nos salvaste la vida esa noche— continúa Nikolai, su expresión suavizada y los ojos brillantes. Cuando se acerca y lo toca despacio, cerca del hombro, Otabek se estremece— no sé qué habría sido de nosotros, de Yuri especialmente, si la gente nos hubiera encontrado. Nos salvaste y ahora, quien sabe por qué cosas del destino, nos reuniste. Hiciste todo eso, ¿y aún así no crees que mereces una recompensa?

Le sigue pareciendo curioso, hasta hilarante incluso, que utilice el mismo tono que Victor para abordar ese tema. Ambos lo dicen como si hubiera hecho algo completamente extraordinario. Lo cierto es que no se siente como un héroe, es absurdo que se sienta como uno cuando le dijo a Yurio verdades a medias para traerlo hasta París y convencerlo de entrevistarse con el Duque.

Inspira hondo, reafirmando su decisión. No quiere ese dinero, no podría gastarlo sabiendo que sus cimientos son las lágrimas de Yurio, creyéndolo un estafador y manipulador. En lugar de eso prefiere concentrarse en el recuerdo de Yurio, dejándole mirar su colgante y diciéndole que la única pista que tenía para encontrar a su familia estaba en París. Recuerda la calidez de su piel, sus dedos manejando con colgante con suma delicadeza y el brillo esperanzado de sus ojos. Aquella imagen es tan vívida que consigue arrancarle una sonrisa sincera.

—Ya conseguí mi propósito— dice, dando un paso atrás para librarse de la cercanía de Nikolai. Pronuncia la sonrisa lo mejor que puede y ladea el rostro, mirando por encima del hombro la puerta del salón. Ahora que la mira con más detenimiento no le parece que esté tan lejos. Para cuando vuelve la vista al Duque, se inclina despacio, evocando las decenas de veces que debió bajar la cabeza en el Palacio de Invierno. Todavía recuerda bastante bien cómo hacer una reverencia para la nobleza— le deseo una larga y buena vida, Majestad. Y también al príncipe, espero que recuperen el tiempo perdido.

Casi teme que Nikolai insista en seguir la conversación, pero tan sólo se le queda mirando fijamente y sin parpadear. Sus ojos tienen la misma intensidad que los de su nieto. Se siente aliviado cuando por fin se despide de él con un leve asentimiento.

Otabek se retira con paso apresurado de allí, tomando una larga bocanada de aire cuando por fin se encuentra a salvo en el pasillo.

 

++

 

Cuando distingue las siluetas de Yuuri y Victor en el jardín, su primer instinto es creer que lo está imaginando. Verlos allí, tomados de la mano en el jardín de su abuelo, es como un puñetazo en el estómago. Se queda sin aire unos segundos, pero luego recuerda que no está alucinando, pues su abuelo le dijo que llamaría a Victor y Otabek por la recompensa. Que Yuuri esté allí no es ninguna sorpresa, Victor no se le ha despegado desde que llegaron a París. Lamenta no ver a Makkachin en ningún lado, quizás su presencia lo habría animado lo suficiente para bajar hasta el jardín y saludarlos.

También llama su atención que Otabek no parece estar en ningún rincón del jardín. Yurio siente un golpeteo irritante en su pecho, como si su corazón estuviera decidido a hacerse notar. No deja de pensar que es muy estúpido estar pendiente de si Otabek llegó a la cita con su abuelo o no, pero tampoco puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

Yurio se revuelve el pelo, incapaz de contener su propia curiosidad y empuja la puerta de su habitación. No tiene idea dónde estará su abuelo, pero no puede esperar a preguntarle qué pasó exactamente con sus invitados. Y por qué Victor y Yuuri siguen en el jardín, espera que no hayan quedado en tan buenos términos a tal punto que los hayan invitado a cenar. No está seguro si él aguantaría semejante espectáculo.

Como no encuentra a su abuelo en su habitación, decide probar suerte en la biblioteca o alguno de los salones de la planta baja. Rompe una vez más las reglas de protocolo porque baja de dos en dos, dando algunos saltitos para llegar más rápido a su destino. Si tiene suerte se topará con el mayordomo, que siempre tiene respuestas para todo y le indicará dónde está su abuelo.

Sin embargo la suerte no le acompaña porque a quien encuentra apenas pisa el último escalón no es al mayordomo o a su abuelo. Ni siquiera a Victor y Yuuri. Quien está frente a él, sólo a unos cuantos pasos, es Otabek.

Yurio parpadea un instante, incapaz de controlar el espasmo de su cuerpo cuando lo ve allí a pocos metros de él. Otabek separa los labios y le parece que va a decir algo, pero no sale ningún sonido de su garganta. No está seguro si eso lo alivia o por el contrario, lo decepciona.

Aquel frío en su espalda se inclina más por la segunda opción.

—Sólo vi a los enamorados en el jardín, por un momento pensé que no habías venido…— dice de pronto, para romper aquel silencio que está empezando a sacarlo de quicio. Como no obtiene respuesta, sino la mirada enigmática de Otabek, deja que su enfado hable por él— pero debí imaginar que no permitirías que Victor gastara diez millones de rublos únicamente en comida de Makkachin.

Apenas termina la frase se siente culpable, quizás porque ve reflejada vergüenza en la palidez del rostro de Otabek. Yurio desvía la mirada, apretando los puños tan fuerte que ve sus nudillos tan blancos como el tono de la primera nevada.

—Digamos que ya terminé mis asuntos en Francia…— aunque hace un esfuerzo por mantenerse indiferente, alza la vista hacia él otra vez pues la frase resuena en sus oídos. Contiene las ganas de preguntarle directamente si regresará a Rusia. Inevitablemente recuerda que en algún momento le pidió a Otabek si podía quedarse en París con él, en caso que no tuviera ningún tipo de parentesco con el Duque.

Ahora lo piensa y suena completamente ridículo. Inspira hondo, tragando las lágrimas a punta de voluntad, porque cuánto se habrá reído Otabek de él al escuchar esa propuesta tan ingenua.

Yurio juega con sus manos, frotándolas una contra otra, pues tiene la impresión que si no las mantiene ocupadas en algo acabará extendiendo sus brazos hacia Otabek. Siente sus labios ardiendo con el recuerdo de aquel beso que no sucedió en el camarote del barco. Inspira hondo, con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, es como un pálpito que resuena en su interior, luchando por salir en voz alta.

 _“¿De verdad no te importo ni un poco?”_ piensa, sintiéndose patético por seguir dándose falsas esperanzas.

—Bien, en ese caso supongo que te deseo buen viaje. Me alegra que tú y Victor ya tengan lo que quieren— por suerte consigue dominar sus impulsos y de sus labios no sale ninguna pregunta. Frunce el ceño y alza la barbilla, manteniéndole la mirada a Otabek lo mejor que puede.

Contiene la respiración cuando Otabek se inclina hacia él, pues piensa que romperá el espacio personal entre los dos. Yurio está preparándose para usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para empujarlo lejos, pero Otabek no se acerca más de la cuenta. Lo único que hace es inclinarse, haciendo una reverencia tan formal que Yurio queda paralizado, ahogando un respingo de sorpresa.

—Gracias, Alteza. A mí también me alegra que ya esté con su familia…— Yurio es incapaz de pronunciar palabra luego de aquello. Se queda allí con los labios entreabiertos y viendo cómo Otabek le da la espalda, acercándose hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

No está seguro por cuánto tiempo permanece en la misma posición, tan sólo observando la puerta. Una parte de él desea que ésta se abra de nuevo y que Otabek regrese a su lado. De repente tiene unas enormes ganas de un abrazo, pero en este momento Otabek debe estar bajando las escaleras del pórtico. Cuando se lleva una mano al rostro para espantar el cabello de su frente, se da cuenta que está llorando.

Espanta las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos y niega con la cabeza, para sí mismo porque no hay nadie a su alrededor. Gira sobre sus talones y decide que lo mejor es seguir buscando a su abuelo, no tiene caso seguir pensando en Otabek cuando él decidió seguir con su vida. Yurio tiene que hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Encuentra a su abuelo en el despacho, está todavía tan alterado que ni se molesta en tocar la puerta. Lo invade un inmenso alivio cuando distingue la figura de su abuelo recostado en un diván, con una taza entre las manos. No está seguro si está bebiendo té o café, pero por su gesto parece estar disfrutándolo completamente.

Yurio se da otro manotazo torpe a su mejilla, esperando haber borrado todo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

—No van a llevarse la recompensa— por un momento cree que lo imagina, pero su abuelo está ahí mirándolo fijamente y no parece que lo esté diciendo en broma. Yurio se atraganta, incapaz de formular sílaba alguna— fueron un poco testarudos. Creo que tal vez Yuuri sea capaz de convencer a su amado de cobrar su parte de la recompensa. Pero estoy seguro que con tu amigo no sucederá lo mismo.

—¿Mi amigo?— frunce el ceño, aunque por la sonrisa en el rostro de su abuelo es obvio que sólo puede referirse a una persona— ¿Hablas de Otabek?

Se cruza de brazos, casi arropándose a sí mismo, pues tiene el presentimiento que no le gustará el rumbo de esta conversación.

—No quiere su parte de la recompensa— vuelve a decir su abuelo, incorporándose despacio y dejando la taza sobre una pequeña mesa circular junto al diván. Ahora que está lo bastante cerca se da cuenta que contiene té. Yurio se balancea sobre sus talones, incapaz de contener su propia desesperación— y creo que es por ti.

Definitivamente no está listo para el rumbo de esta conversación. Es como maniobrar sobre un campo minado.

—¿Por mí?

Su abuelo le sonríe, señalándole con una palmada el espacio vacío en el diván. Aunque lo duda por un momento, Yurio acaba tomando asiento a su lado. Por un momento la cálida presencia de su abuelo consigue calmarlo, al menos a medias, porque su cabeza sigue pensando en Otabek y aquella reverencia tan frívola y distante que le regaló antes de marcharse.

—No estoy seguro de qué habrá pasado entre ustedes antes de llegar a París, pero creo que le importas mucho a ese muchacho— la suave confesión de su abuelo es como un arrullo que lo conforta. Siente la mano de éste su rodilla y Yurio intenta decirle algo, pero no puede— y empecé a preguntarme si todo ese enfado que llevas encima no significa algo más.

—¡Por supuesto que no es sólo enfado! ¡Yo pensé que éramos amigos, abuelo! Yo creí que Otabek era…— habla tan rápido que se siente incómodo en su propio cuerpo. Tiene ganas de levantarse del diván pero la mano de su abuelo sigue sobre su rodilla, ejerciendo una presión silenciosa que lo mantiene en su sitio. Yurio humedece sus labios, dejando escapar un suspiro lastimero— fue horrible cuando supe que sólo me quería para cobrar una recompensa. Me decepcioné mucho de él, abuelo.

Termina hablando casi con un hilo de voz, encogiendo los hombros mientras lucha por contener las lágrimas. Al menos su abuelo está sonriendo abiertamente y eso le produce algo de consuelo.

—Sólo podemos decepcionarnos de las personas que de verdad nos importan, _Yuratchka_ — dice su abuelo sin perder la sonrisa. Es un gesto que encierra decenas de frases no dichas y Yurio se sonroja, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y lágrimas resbalar de sus ojos, dándole la razón a sus palabras. Su abuelo sigue sonriendo, apartándole el pelo del rostro para después abrazarlo con firmeza— no sabes lo contento que estoy de haberte encontrarlo. Nada podrá empañar nuestra felicidad, pero también sé que hay otras cosas igual de importantes para ti en este momento. A veces el enfado o la decepción puede cegarnos y hacernos decir cosas que realmente no sentimos. No tienes que decidir nada en este momento, pero quiero que pienses si vale la pena dar segundas oportunidades.

Las palabras de su abuelo son sabias y certeras, pues son justo lo que él necesita escuchar en este momento. Son un canto de esperanza al cual aferrarse. Tiembla entre los brazos de su abuelo, mientras recuerda la cálida sonrisa de Otabek, enseñándole a bailar en la cubierta del barco.

 

++

 

Yuuri puede escuchar la voz de Victor desde el patio trasero, intentando controlar a Makkachin para darle un baño. Cuando llegaron de la estación de trenes, lo primero que hizo fue inclinarse para olfatear a Makkachin y decirle a su mascota que necesitaba un baño con urgencia. No le dijo nada en su momento, sabiendo que las ganas de bañar al perro no es más que una forma de mantener su mente ocupada y así enmascarar su tristeza.

Todavía no puede creer que hayan dejado a Otabek en la estación de trenes. Aunque él intentó convencerlo que se quedara unos días más en París, la respuesta fue una absoluta negativa. Ni siquiera permitió que lo acompañasen hasta abordar su tren, alegando que así la despedida sería mucho más difícil.

Sabe que hizo todo lo posible por contener la situación, por conseguir que él y Yurio arreglasen las cosas. Pero no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado de sí mismo, pensando que quizás pasó algo por alto.

Suspira desganado, mirando el reloj de la cocina mientras calcula cuánto tiempo falta para que Otabek tome el tren de regreso a Rusia. Los ladridos de Makkachin desde el patio lo arrullan y también le arrancan una sonrisa cuando escucha los gritos de Victor. Puede imaginárselo en este momento, lleno de agua y jabón, mientras intenta que su perro le haga caso.

Está todavía riéndose cuando escucha que llaman al timbre. Se sorprende porque no recuerda haber dejado la verja abierta, pero él y Victor llegaron tan alterados a casa que quizás se le escapó ese detalle. Aguarda la ridícula esperanza en su corazón que se trate de Otabek, quien cambió de opinión al último momento y decidió quedarse unos días más.

Pero para su sorpresa, cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con el rostro desencajado de Yurio. Apenas puede creer lo que está viendo, en especial porque el muchacho parece completamente desesperado y ni siquiera hace un gesto de saludo, tan sólo avanza dentro de la casa con prisas.

—¿Dónde está Otabek?— exclama, mirándolo con la angustia desbordada en todos sus gestos.

Yuuri se queda estático por un instante, dándose cuenta lo que está a punto de suceder. Siente el peso de la verdad en su estómago y tiene que apoyarse en el umbral de la puerta, todavía abierta. Yurio frunce el ceño y mira hacia las escaleras, parece dispuesto a subir al primer piso pero él lo toma del brazo para ahorrarle las molestias.

—Otabek no está— apenas termina la frase cuando Yurio se gira hacia él. Puede sentir el pánico a través de su piel, a tal punto que Yuuri lo sostiene con toda la firmeza que le es posible.

—¿Cómo que no está?— pregunta, la voz temblándole de angustia. Niega con la cabeza casi con desesperación, como si no creyera sus palabras. Yuuri lamenta ser quien le dé esta noticia, pues sabe muy bien que Yurio ha tenido demasiados golpes emocionales los últimos días.

—Lo dejamos en la estación de trenes, regresará a Rusia— le explica lo mejor que puede, aunque eso no parece calmar a Yurio. Al contrario, se zafa de su agarre y vuelve a negar con la cabeza, dando un pisotón en el suelo que le hace dar un paso atrás, sintiéndose acorralado en su propia casa.

—¿Tan pronto? Pero… no pensé que se iría hoy mismo… por eso vine a verlo…— Yurio baja la mirada, el pelo está cubriendo su rostro pero su leve estremecimiento revela el llanto silencioso. Yuuri no puede resistir más y se acerca de nuevo a él, tomándolo despacio por los hombros. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran de nuevo, lee en las lágrimas de Yurio el mismo amor desesperado que en los ojos tristes de Otabek— no puedo perderlo.

Ni siquiera tiene que pensar qué hará a continuación. Toma con suavidad a Yurio de la barbilla y asiente, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Si nos apresuramos, quizás estemos a tiempo antes que salga su tren. Te llevaré a la estación— asegura, mientras le hace un gesto para que lo espere. Se apresura a la cocina, para buscar las llaves de su coche.

Antes de salir consigue asomarse por la puerta trasera, agitando su mano derecha para llamar la atención de Victor. Si tuviera tiempo se reiría abiertamente del espectáculo tan lamentable que sucede en su patio. Makkachin derribó un cubo cargado de agua y jabón y Victor ahora no sólo está mojado sino que además tiene barro en los pies. Pero no puede detenerse a reírse de los malos dotes de Victor para bañar a su mascota. Luego le dirá que tomen un buen baño, los dos, para celebrar.

—¡Victor me voy a la estación de tren! ¡Ya vuelvo!— exclama, sintiéndose lo bastante extasiado para lanzarle un beso desde la distancia. Escucha los gritos de Victor a sus espaldas, mezclados con los ladridos incesantes de Makkachin, pero no se detiene. No pueden perder ni un minuto.

Yurio está justamente donde lo dejó, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que lleva puesta. Agita las llaves en el aire con gesto triunfal y lo empuja con suavidad, ayudándolo a salir de la casa otra vez.

—¡Me sé un atajo a la estación, llegaremos pronto!— promete a viva voz, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa.

 

++

 

Cuando anuncian que su tren está atrasado unos minutos, Otabek cree que es la vida jugándole otra mala pasada. Es como si se estuviera burlando de él, retrasando su salida de París por unos minutos más. Se acomoda en una silla vacía cerca del andén, con la maleta a sus pies y lamenta no haber comprado siquiera el periódico. Suspira y se frota los ojos, en un vano intento por espantar el sueño y todo el cansancio que lleva encima. Se consuela pensando que ya podrá descansar en el tren, pues tiene unas cuantas horas por delante antes del primer trasbordo.

Todavía siente vergüenza cuando recuerda que si está allí tan improvisadamente es gracias a Victor y Yuuri. No tenía dinero suficiente para el pasaje, pero insistió tanto en que quería irse de una vez que entre los dos acordaron reunir lo suficiente para pagar un boleto. Yuuri incluso le dejó algo extra, para que pudiese instalarse durante sus primeros días de regreso en San Petersburgo.

“Considéralo un préstamo” le dijo en ese entonces, ambos sabiendo perfectamente que Otabek no estará en capacidad de devolvérselo. Pero aceptó los términos de Yuuri porque de lo contrario habrían vuelto sobre el tema de la recompensa y eso ya está completamente zanjado para él.

No quiere volver a pensar ni en la recompensa ni tampoco en Yurio. Está seguro que lo último costará muchísimo más que lo primero. Ha vivido ajustado toda su vida, así que sólo tocará improvisar una vez más, empezar de cero. Con algo de empeño conseguirá reinventarse a sí mismo, pero tiene el doloroso presentimiento que el recuerdo de Yurio lo perseguirá toda la vida.

Una parte de él se arrepiente de no haberlo besado aquella ocasión en el barco, pero por otro lado ahora Yurio lo odiaría todavía más, pensando que se aprovechó de él en un momento vulnerable.

Cuando finalmente escucha el llamado para su tren, se siente aliviado. En este momento cree que lo único que conseguirá aplacar lo miserable que se siente es recostarse en su asiento lo más cómodo que pueda e intentar dormir al menos por unas horas. Necesita dejar París atrás y empezar a enfocarse en qué le deparará San Petersburgo.

—¡Otabek! ¡Otabek!— por un instante cree que lo imagina. Se gira cuando escucha su nombre, pero hay tantas personas a su alrededor que tiene que haber sido un error. Está a punto de buscar la fila para abordar su tren cuando distingue la silueta de Yuuri ahí en medio de la multitud. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Yuuri resplandece de alegría y agita ambos brazos para llamar su atención. No entiende con exactitud qué está pasando cuando una segunda persona se acerca a Yuuri y entonces, como si fuese una especie de aparición fantasmal, Otabek deja caer la maleta de sus manos.

Allí en medio del andén, está Yurio. Su pelo le cae por el rostro y distingue rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se queda estático, pues no tiene idea por qué está allí y luce tan afectado, en contraste con la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri.

Sigue sin estar seguro de qué está sucediendo, pero Yurio se abre paso entre la multitud. Incluso le parece que empuja a alguien por error pero eso no lo detiene. Otabek quiere preguntarle qué hace allí, pero cuando Yurio está lo suficiente cerca extiende ambos brazos y se aferra a él con fuerza.

Con ese simple gesto, Otabek deja de escuchar los murmullos a su alrededor y la silueta de Yuuri se borra de su campo visual. Lo único que escucha son los suaves hipidos de Yurio contra su pecho y las manos de éste prendidas con firmeza de su espalda. Otabek tarda un tiempo más en reaccionar, pero su cuerpo se estremece por sí sólo, buscando también el contacto con Yurio. Coloca una mano en su cintura y la otra se eleva lo suficiente hasta enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Yurio.

Inspira hondo y cierra los ojos, sintiéndose instantáneamente liviano.

Ambos se quedan así por varios minutos, Otabek sólo reacciona hasta que escucha el sonido del tren. Alza la vista y observa a los pasajeros acomodarse en sus asientos y algunas personas amontonadas al borde del andén agitando sus manos para despedirse. Se supone que él debería estar montado en aquel tren, pero la cálida presencia de Yurio le impide moverse siquiera.

Yurio parece notar su distracción pues se separa de él, al menos lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a la cara una vez más. Todavía tiene lágrimas en su rostro y el pelo revuelto, un puchero casi infantil adorna su rostro. Otabek no sabe hacer otra cosa más que sonreír mientras le aparta un mechón de pelo, colocándolo tras su oreja. El andén resuena cuando finalmente el tren empieza a andar, Otabek observa el humo del motor ascender lentamente sobre sus cabezas.

—Creo que allá va mi tren…— dice cuando el último vagón pasa junto a ambos. Yurio suelta un respingo, arrugando la nariz con una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Mejor!— exclama con voz ronca— porque no quería que te fueras. Cuando Yuuri y yo llegamos pensé que te habías ido. Fue un alivio cuando alguien nos dijo que el tren tenía unos minutos de retraso. Me asusté tanto porque creí que te habías ido y lo último que te dije eran todas esas cosas tan horribles.

—No te disculpes, estabas enfadado. Entiendo que…

—¡No!— Yurio niega enfáticamente con la cabeza, separándose de él pero sin salir de su espacio personal. Se pasa ambas manos por el rostro, despejándose el pelo de la frente por un instante— te dije muchas cosas hirientes, cosas que ni siquiera eran ciertas. Y lo siento, de verdad. Cuando me desmayé en San Petersburgo ni siquiera me conocías y me ayudaste. Lo que haya pasado después…

Ahora es el turno de Otabek de interrumpirlo, pues en un impulso entrelaza sus manos. Yurio parpadea, mirando sus manos unidas y Otabek adivina la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Puede que no me creas o que te parezca una locura pero para la mitad del viaje ya empezaba a sospechar que de verdad eras el príncipe— asiente despacio, disfrutando del roce de sus dedos contra el dorso de Yurio.

—Tú me salvaste. Eras tú quien nos ayudó a escapar sin que nadie nos viera— Otabek imaginó esta conversación decenas de veces en su cabeza, atormentándose constantemente. Pero ahora que finalmente está sucediendo, no sabe qué decir, tan sólo asiente despacio a las palabras de Yurio— debiste decírmelo, Otabek.

—No supe cómo hacerlo— confiesa sin soltar las manos de Yurio. El roce es tan reconfortante que desea extender el contacto por el mayor tiempo posible. No está muy seguro por cuánto tiempo más durará— pero ya no tiene caso hablar de eso. Ahora tú recuperaste a tu familia y mereces…

—¡No se te ocurra terminar esa frase!— le parece que Yurio exclama eso tan alto que otras personas que están en el andén se giran para verlo. Puede incluso imaginar la expresión asombrada de Yuuri, un par de metros más allá. Pero Otabek no puede hacer otra cosa más que seguir mirando los ojos de Yurio, fijos en él, se siente prácticamente hipnotizado por el verde de sus ojos y el roce de sus manos— no puedes irte y pretender qué es lo mejor para mí, eso tengo que decidirlo yo. Y si vine hasta aquí es porque no puedo dejar que te vayas de nuevo a San Petersburgo y pretender que no significas nada para mí.

—Yurio…

—Estoy contento de haber encontrado a mi abuelo. No tienes idea cuánto— la sonrisa sincera de Yurio, con sus ojos brillando de felicidad, es más paga que cualquier absurda recompensa. Se siente muy patético cuando lo piensa así— pero si te vas a San Petersburgo me harías mucha falta. Por favor no te vayas, Otabek. Tú… tú también eres mi familia.

Es una frase simple y sincera, sin dobles intenciones. Yurio vuelve a llorar, una lágrima se desliza por su mentón y Otabek alza una mano para limpiarla.

Le gustaría tener fuerzas para decirle que esto es una mala idea. Que a partir de ahora serán de mundos diferentes. Pero no tiene el valor para dejar a Yurio ahí en medio del andén, en especial porque tiene razón. Él también es su familia, es aquello que siempre estuvo buscando incesantemente y ahora está materializado ahí frente a sus ojos.

Quiere decírselo. Que es todo para él, el sitio al cual volver una y otra vez. Pero no le salen las palabras, así que se deja llevar por sus instintos y sella la promesa de quedarse en París de la única forma que sabe.

Besa a Yurio no sólo con sus labios, sino con todo su cuerpo. Lo toma por la cintura y está seguro que lo eleva un par de centímetros sobre el suelo. Siente los brazos de Yurio alrededor de su cuello, balanceándose con gracia mientras Otabek siente una dicha invadir todo a su alrededor. Cree que escucha los latidos de su propio corazón, mezclándose al unísono con el de Yurio.

No está seguro si tiene permitido sentirse así de feliz.

El pelo de Yurio le hace cosquillas en el rostro y Otabek se estremece, conservando el equilibrio lo mejor que puede. Cuando se separan, Yurio está sonriendo, luce radiante a pesar de las lágrimas y Otabek le roba otro beso, más corto pero igual de intenso.

—Gracias— susurra, tomando a Yurio del rostro. Contempla su expresión, los ojos muy abiertos y todavía con rostros de lágrimas. Sus labios entreabiertos y las mejillas ruborizadas.

—¿Gracias?— Yurio arruga la nariz, ese gesto infantil que le robó el corazón tantas veces mientras viajaban hacia París. Todavía tiene decenas de dudas en su cabeza, montones de inseguridades que siguen allí dentro de él gracias a una vida de sacrificios a cuestas. Pero, de momento, le basta con verse reflejado en los ojos de Yurio, es más que suficiente para tener una pizca de esperanza que puede dejar el pasado atrás. Que si están juntos, lo demás pueden improvisarlo por el camino— ¿Por qué?

Otabek sonríe, inclinándose lo suficiente para rozar sus frentes una contra la otra.

—Por recordarme qué se siente— susurra, sintiendo las manos de Yurio acariciar su cintura.

—¿Qué cosa?— pregunta, su voz cargada de curiosidad. Otabek cierra los ojos y le besa el cuello, impregnándose de su aroma.

—Ser feliz.

 

++

 

No es muy difícil convencer a Yuuri que se lleve las cosas de Otabek a su casa pero que a ellos los deje en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando Yuuri se despide de ambos dice algo como que lamenta que no puedan ver la cara de Victor cuando le cuente lo sucedido. En el fondo es tentador imaginar la expresión de Victor cuando Yuuri llegue a casa con la maleta de Otabek.

Pero ya habrá tiempo para meterse con Victor, y también para hablar con su abuelo. De momento quiere dedicarle toda su atención a Otabek. Perderse entre el arrullo de la multitud y tomarse de la mano mientras se acercan a los pies de la Torre Eiffel. Ya estuvieron allí antes, pero ahora que cae la noche sobre París, la torre se ve completamente diferente cuando está iluminada.

Los dedos de Otabek se entrelazan con los suyos y Yurio se inclina, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Es hermoso, ¿cierto?— comenta mientras contempla la torre con detenimiento. Lleva sonriendo desde que bajaron del coche de Yuuri, de hecho cree que lleva haciéndolo desde que se empinó para besar a Otabek en la estación de trenes. Yurio se siente embriagado de felicidad, al punto que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Como no obtiene respuesta inmediata, se gira hacia Otabek, sólo para darse cuenta que lo está mirando en silencio y con mucho detenimiento. Yurio arruga la nariz, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso— ¿Qué?

Otabek niega despacio, colocando una mano sobre su espalda y atrayéndolo hasta él. Yurio se estremece cuando le besa la frente, quedándose cerca de él por unos instantes más. Le resulta increíble pensar que esta misma mañana todavía quería llorar de sólo pensar en Otabek. En contraste, ahora están tan cerca que puede sentir el ritmo de su respiración sin ninguna dificultad.

—No es nada, es sólo que me gusta mucho tu sonrisa— la confesión tan sincera lo deja sin aliento. Yurio no sabe exactamente cómo esconder su rostro de la mirada de Otabek para que su rubor pase lo más desapercibido posible. Pero no lo consigue, sintiéndose vulnerable. Balancea sus talones, hundiendo su rostro en uno de los hombros de Otabek, cerrando sus ojos durante un instante.

Yurio cree que en poco tiempo conseguirá acostumbrarse a ese cosquilleo incesante en su pecho. Tiene que hacerlo o quedará en evidencia cada vez que Otabek diga alguna cosa como esa para agradarlo.

—Lo estás diciendo a propósito…— susurra, haciendo una mueca de fingido disgusto.

Otabek se ríe con su respuesta y él se queda estático, observando cómo parece relajado a su lado, tan sólo concentrado en reírse a viva voz. Si él dice que le gusta su sonrisa, Yurio puede afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que la risa sincera de Otabek le fascina.

—No es mi intención avergonzarte, pero si quieres no diré esas cosas delante de Victor, para evitar que haga alguna escena— le promete mientras ambos retoman el paso, alejándose lentamente de la Torre Eiffel y acercándose a uno de los puentes sobre el río. Yurio hace otra mueca, imaginándose la escena de Victor riéndose abiertamente de él. Está seguro que no perderá la ocasión para desquitarse de todas las veces que se burló de él y Yuuri.

—¡Me harías un favor! En especial porque todavía tengo ganas de golpearlo… pero ya son menos— confiesa, sacando la lengua de manera juguetona. La mano de Otabek todavía descansa sobre su espalda, Yurio sigue tan extasiado por su cercanía que se pregunta por momentos qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza cuando pensaba renunciar a él.

Por suerte recapacitó a tiempo o habría vivido atormentado.

—Vas a tener muchas oportunidades porque tengo entendido que Victor se quedará viviendo en París una buena temporada, al menos hasta que Yuuri lo decida. No sé si acabarán en Japón eventualmente…— no le pasa desapercibido que Otabek habla con cierta nostalgia cuando menciona la posibilidad que Victor se mude a otro país. Sabe que a pesar de todo sigue guardándole un inmenso aprecio.

Yurio apoya ambas manos en el barandal del puente, observando las luces de la ciudad bailar sobre las tenues olas del río. Siente un poco de envidia al pensar que Victor y Yuuri tienen planes más concretos sobre lo que van a hacer en el futuro. Él apenas tiene idea de qué hará a la mañana siguiente, pero al menos saber que Otabek seguirá a su lado le brinda seguridad.

—A mí me gustaría volver a Rusia, al menos para visitar el orfanato una vez más. Por muchos años fueron la única familia que conocí y aunque Yakov se la pasaba quejándose de mí todo el tiempo, él y su esposa me cuidaron sin pedir nada a cambio. Tengo mucho que agradecerles— admite, mirando a Otabek de reojo. Nota que tiene otra vez esa expresión tan intensa mientras lo mira. Yurio aprieta los labios mientras el rubor le hace cosquillas en el rostro.

Otabek se inclina despacio, besándole una mejilla y Yurio se ríe, entregándose al contacto sin reservas. Siente la brisa nocturna colarse en su pelo y cómo cada bocanada de aire es una nueva oportunidad para agradecer la suerte que tiene. Ahora sí puede afirmar que sin importar todo lo sucedido, lo viviría exactamente igual con tal de estar así con Otabek de nuevo.

—Eres maravilloso ¿lo sabías?— susurra Otabek contra su oído. Yurio se estremece ante el contacto y sus palabras resuenan en su interior. Cuando se gira hacia él, le echa los brazos al cuello, regalándole una sonrisa.

Mientras mira a Otabek a los ojos, se da cuenta que hace meses atrás si hubiera escuchado aquella frase, la habría negado. Su autoestima demasiado afectada por memorias perdidas, por las ansias de pertenecer a algún sitio. Pero ahora es capaz de sonreírle a Otabek, completamente consciente de dónde está parado. Yurio ya sabe al sitio donde pertenece y sobre todo, con quién quiere recorrer el resto del camino que la vida le depara.

—Sí que lo soy, ¿cierto?— ambos se ríen, las manos de Otabek se posan en su cintura y Yurio se empina para besarlo. Su corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza, embriagado de felicidad, aceptando de lleno las palabras de Otabek, conciliando por fin el pasado con su presente.

Eso es lo verdaderamente maravilloso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final fueron nueve partes por un error de cálculo :) Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y embarcarse en una aventura más conmigo ♥♥ Beka y Yuri lo agradecen también.


End file.
